Song for a lonely flower
by Brave Lady Noir
Summary: "El destino vuelve a girar una vez más para dar paso a la fortuna. Una que le costará sudor, lágrimas y más dudas que la existencia misma..." Summary completo está dentro. ALERTA SPOILER / CROSSOVER. Fem!Ichigo - Fem!Harry Rated M por palabras coloridas y escenas explícitas leves.
1. Primer Encuentro

**Desclaimer: Los personajes de la siguiente trama pertenecen a sus correspondientes autores. Para hacerlo correctamente, hablo de Tite Kubo (Bleach) y J. (Harry Potter)**

 **Advertencia: Semi AU. Cambio de género en los protagonistas de ambas historias para que concuerden con los fines sin lucro de la autora. Personajes de propia invención y Out of Character en otros.**

 _La primera vez que conoces a una persona,_

 _Puede que lo hagas de una forma totalmente inesperada._

Capítulo 1: Primer Encuentro

La soledad que le rodeaba era porque se había encerrado en sí misma luego de la muerte de su madre. Pero el conocer a su alma gemela hizo que parte de esa llama vivaz vuelva a resurgir.

La vida está llena de vueltas y misterios. Eso lo sabe.

Pero no hasta el punto de que su vida se uno.

Las relaciones con alguien del sexo opuesto no era lo suyo, a pesar de que solo había tenido una relación y un idiota obsesionado con ella.

Pero, como se dijo antes, la vida da mil vueltas y termina haciendo lo que ella quiere sin importar lo que opinen ellos, los humanos, respecto a ello.

El destino vuelve a girar una vez más para dar paso a la fortuna. Una que le costará sudor, lágrimas y más dudas que la existencia misma.

Se pregunta ella, ¿Habrá una canción para esa flor tan solitaria como ella?

Si la vida misma hablara, le diría que sí. Porque ella, más que nada, se lo merece.

 _Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio. 15 de Julio._

-¡No vuelvo a dormirme en un avión de tercera clase! – juró ella, saliendo del dichoso aparato y caminando por ADUANA a la espera de conseguir todo su equipaje de una vez por todas.

 **Kurosaki Ichigo. Está cumpliendo dieciocho años. De tez blanca, ojos marrón ámbar, cabello secretamente ondulado (se lo alisaba) naranja fuego hasta la cadera y de 1,75 de altura.**

-Tampoco es para tanto. – tranquilizó una segunda voz de mujer. - ¿No has ido a Inglaterra en avión todo este tiempo? – inquirió después.

 **Harley Lilian Potter. Tiene diecisiete años. Piel levemente bronceada, ojos verde esmeralda, cabello negro azabache hasta la cintura y totalmente desordenado. Mide 1,70.**

Ichigo bufó mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Lo hice por Traslador Internacional, _Prongslette_. – le informó revoleando los ojos. – Además, solo hice un viaje. Hace más de siete años que no piso tierra nipona. – Recalcó después con cierto rencor. Luego quedó en silencio y pensó levemente. – Me dijiste que querías venir conmigo, y prácticamente puedo oír zumbar a tu cerebro diciéndome a los gritos que quieres empezar de cero aquí.

-Qué mala eres, _Youkai_. – se quejó ella, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo morritos.

-Yo no soy tu prometido para que hagas esas cosas. – le reprendió ella a modo de juego.

La otra le sacó la lengua y luego rieron con ganas.

Todo esto estaba muy bien. Sí. Pero, ¿Cómo llegaron estas dos el ser tan apegadas la una a la otra?

Primero hay que dar una pequeña explicación sobre su personalidad y su historia.

Harley era un carácter tranquilo y alegre la mayor parte del tiempo, pero uno muy fuerte si se cabreaba feo, feo.

Cuando cumplió los once años, y le llegó la carta de su ingreso a Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore fu a buscarla a casa de Vernon y Petunia Dursley y explicarle unas cuantas cosas antes de su ingreso: El mundo mágico aseguraba que el bebé de los Potter era un niño, ya que una familia de ese calibre nunca podría generar una niña, porque eran débiles. Por lo que había decidido hacerla pasar por "El niño que vivió.

Resignada, pasó siete años vistiendo como un niño, durmiendo con niños y siendo asediada por un montón de presión, maltratos y fama no deseada.

Hoy, luego de que la Guerra contra Tom Riddle acabara, empezaba de cero. Harry Potter había desaparecido para el mundo mágico británico. Asi que, con la mitad de su bóveda de estudios en Gringotts convertidos en Yenes, y parte en libras para comprar su boleto de avión, se decidió por un cambio de vida, y de ropa, mucha ropa que no tuvo nunca.

En cambio, Ichigo tiene un carácter explosivo. Siempre es tranquila y muy esquiva con las personas que solo concia. Pero con sus amigos y familia era bastante abierta. Pero maldito sea el que se atreva a molestarla porque se desataría el infierno.

Cuando cumplió once años recibió, junto a sus primos Uryû y Ganju, una extensa carta del colegio de Magia y Hechicería Mahoutokoro, de Japón.

Como se hace siempre con los de primer año, se le sometió a varios exámenes de comportamiento, como de personalidad y etiqueta.

Al instante, los directivos del colegio, siendo una escuela muy antigua y perseveraba la etiqueta en todo el mundo, desaprobando totalmente el comportamiento marimacho de la chica. Cuando se enteraron que generaba problemas en el colegio Muggle y se metía en muchos problemas, les gustó aún menos.

Por órdenes de alguien del Ministerio Japonés, la obligaron a hacerse pasar por un chico, y como plus, la cambiaron de colegio ordenándole no pisar el país hasta no acabar los siete años de estudio.

¿Cuál fue el porqué de ello? Hasta el día de hoy, Ichigo no lo sabe. Pero maldice al desconocido tipo que decidió todo ello por obligarla a no estar con su familia en Japón para vacaciones de invierno y de verano en su país, y obligándolos a ellos a viajar a Inglaterra.

La mayor suerte que tuvo ella (y Harley), hasta ahora, fue el haber descubierto la verdadera naturaleza de "El niño que vivió". Ni que decir de la cara del "chico" cuando le contó que estaba en las mismas que ella. Asi que se terminaron riendo la una de la otra.

Luego se fueron tratando cada vez más en secreto a tal punto de que sabían todo de la una y la otra, hasta llegar al punto de realizar el Ritual de Hermanamiento de Sangre.

En estos momentos, ambas vestían ropas apropiadas para caminar entre Muggles.

Harley una falda color negra y plisada, larga hasta las rodillas, una remera de tirantes color carmesí y unos zapatos de bailarina en color dorado. Contratando completamente, Ichigo portaba unos anteojos de marco azul para su miopía, unos jeans grises gastado y deshilachado en los agujeros en las botamangas, una playera negra de Green Day del disco "American Idiot" y unas zapatillas de lona color azul.

Ya echo todo los trámites de ADUANA, las dos salieron de la terminal, y con sus maletas reducidas, buscaron un taxi que las llevara a una estación de trenes.

-¿Y ahora qué?

Ichigo la miró como si fuese tonta.

-Conseguir unos boletos de tren que nos lleven a la estación que está en las afueras de Karakura.

La pelinegra abrió la boca como si fuese una perfecta "O", e su amiga rio por eso.

…-…-…-

Dos horas después, ambas estaban en la entrada de la ciudad natal de la Kurosaki y con sus maletas reducidas y metidas en sus bolsillos.

Harley observó a Ichigo sonreír con nostalgia y tristeza frente al cartel que le daba la bienvenida a la ciudad.

-Estoy a punto de entrar a casa. – susurró ella.

-¿Quién está ahí? – exclamó una voz varonil, detrás del cartel y haciendo que ambas sacaran sus respectivas varitas mágicas.

Hubo sonidos de muchos pasos, y del mismo lugar del que se escuchó la voz, aparecieron cuatro personas empuñando varitas detrás de ellos. Como si las ocultaran por si acaso.

Uno de cabello rojo tez clara y con tatuajes en los brazos, torso, espalda y frente. Un tipo grandote, piel morena, cabello castaño y un rostro amable. Otro de cabello negro, ojos verdemar y rostro tosco. El último era el más delgado, piel pálida ojos azul oscuro detrás de unos anteojos rectangulares y cabello negro azulado.

La primogénita Kurosaki los reconoció en un instante.

-¿Chicos? – se sorprendió y extrañó ella. - ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Una corazonada. – el pelirrojo sonrió anchamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Una correcta. – añadió el de anteojos.

Ichigo sonrió y se acercó a ellos seguida de Harley.

-¿Qué tal las cosas por aquí? – preguntó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

-Bastante tranquilo. – admitió Sado. O como ella le gustaba llamarlo "Chad".

-Demasiado, para mi gusto. – agregó Ganju, haciendo una mueca.

-Pues entonces vayamos a mi casa. – dijo ella, con un brillo de entusiasmo en sus ojos.

-¡Por favor! – suplicó la chica Potter, detrás de ella.

La pelinaranja suprimió una carcajada por lo histérica que estaba la chica en espera de ponerse en contacto con su prometido, Oliver.

El transcurso de ese lugar hasta la casa Kurosaki solo duró una media hora y un poco más.

Ichigo detuvo su caminar en la calzada de una casa de dos pisos que ocupaba tres cuartos de la cuadra. La casa vecina a esta estaba deshabitada desde hace años, por lo que ella se extrañó que el cartel de "SALE", ya no estuviese.

Frente a la casa, había dos más pertenecientes a la familia de su primo Ishida y la otra a la familia Arisawa. Esta última habían "adoptado" a una vieja amiga que había perdido a su hermano mayor.

Harley examinó la fachada de la casa con cuidado.

No se la podía llamar casa.

Era una mansión con dos calzadas, le había explicado Ichigo una vez. Una para los dos autos de la casa y la camioneta de su padre, y la otra que daba a la clínica. La calzada de la clínica estaba justo dando el esquinazo a la casa de mármol blanco. Las puertas y ventanas eran de color crema con gravados de flores, y con un jardín delantero lleno de rosales de todos colores.

En el buzón de la casa rezaba el apellido de la familia, más un letrero de bienvenida y la indicación de que la clínica estaba a la vuelta. En el medio del jardín había una fuente de agua donde unas aves se juntaron para descansar y beber un poco de agua. De atrás de la casa, se notaba que había un gran árbol de Sakura que estaba todavía con sus flores rosadas.

En ese momento, la puerta principal se abría mostrando a una niña de unos trece o catorce años con un uniforme de preparatoria, un delantal verde lima y una franela en sus manos. Su cabello color jengibre estaba atado a dos coletas bajas y miraba con confusión al grupo de personas en la calzada de su casa. Cuando Ichigo se giró hacia la casa, dejó caer el trapo de sus manos, y se precipitó a correr hacia donde ellos estaban ellos.

-¡Onee~chan! – chilló antes de chocar con el torso de Ichigo. La chica enterró su rostro en el pecho de su hermana, empezando a llorar como niña pequeña.

La mayor solo se limitaba a sonreír y acariciarle la cabeza a la melliza más pequeña mientras la abrazaba.

El alboroto que ella había ocasionado, llamó la atención de los otros dos habitantes de la casa.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Yuzu? – la voz de un hombre llamó la atención de las recién llegadas a Japón.

Harley examinó de lejos su barba levemente desalineada, su rostro serio y guapo y su cabello negro peinado hacia arriba: Kurosaki Isshin miraba sospechosamente a Ichigo con el mismo ceño fruncido que ella había heredado.

-Santo cielo, viejo, ¿No reconoces ni a tu propia hija? – le reclamó ella divertidamente.

Al instante, el hombre abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada y Karin dio un grito e imitó a su melliza, pero solo sonriéndole con alegría en su rostro, más ojos ónix brillándole.

Isshin dio un paso hacia atrás, y la examinó de la cabeza hasta los pies.

La sonrisa en el rostro de la chica le confirmó que era su primogénita. La misma sonrisa que su Masaki.

-Es vergonzoso que no lo pudiera hacer al instante. – rio el hombre. – Si no lo hubieses dicho, tu sonrisa te hubiese delatado. – luego, se salió de control e Isshin se precipitó a sus hijas y les dio tremendo abrazo que las levantó a las tres, para risa de Renji y Ganju.

Ichigo sonrió más, admitiendo para ella que había extrañado a su tonto, loco y bobo padre.

-Entonces, ¿Esta es mi cuarta hija? – se alegró el pelinegro, abrazando a una nerviosa Harley. Su hija mayor rodó los ojos, pero siguió sonriendo levemente.

-En teoría sí. –masculló la ojiverde, apenada. – El Hermanamiento de Sangre adopta parte del ADN de los progenitores de ambas partes.

-Muy bien, entonces. – el patriarca se entusiasmó más y se paró de un salto. – Te prepararé una habitación al lado de Ichigo. – y sin dejar que Harley replicase, corrió a escaleras arriba.

-Ya te acostumbrarás a él, _Prongslette_. – se divirtió _Youkai_. – Ahora, - se incorporó en su asiento, y sacó su varita. – _Baúl Locomotor_. – pronunciadas las palabras, Ichigo hizo un elegante movimiento hacia sus maletas y estas salieron disparadas hacia el segundo piso.

-Así es todo fácil. –se quejó Karin, cruzándose de brazos.

La mayor solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros, luego ladeó la cabeza hacia sus amigos y primos para hacerle gestos hacia Karin.

-Iba a preguntarles, - Ichigo se acordó de la casa de al lado. - ¿Saben quién compró la casa vecina? Creo recordar que estaba en venta desde antes de que mamá y papá vivieran aquí. – miró a Karin, ya que Yuzu había vuelto a los quehaceres de la cocina.

La melliza tardó en recordar.

-Creo que era alguien llamado Kuchiki Ginrei con sus nietos. – mencionó ella, con el ceño fruncido. – al mayor no lo vi, pero la chica parecía simpática.

La primogénita Kurosaki levantó una ceja para luego de poner cara de circunstancias.

-Por cierto, -acotó Karin, entregándole a su hermana un sobre grande. – tus calificaciones del anteúltimo año de Secundaria llegaron junto con tus EXTASIS y los de Harley, cosa que nos extrañó a todos. – agregó de forma rápida.

Las dos brujas compartieron una mirada y procedieron a revisar sus notas de Exámenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas. Tanto Ichigo como Harley habían hecho diez y siete materias respectivamente. La primera sabía de antemano que había aprobado todas y conseguido maestría en cada una, así que…

-¿Qué tal te fue a ti? – preguntó la pelinaranja a la pelinegra.

La chica revisó otra vez las notas, para luego asentir.

-Muy bien. – musitó con una pequeña sonrisa. – en Runas tengo un Supera las Expectativas, lo demás, todo Extraordinario, y en Encantamientos, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Transfiguración, tengo maestría. – luego, levantó un pulgar en señal de festejo. - ¿Qué tal tú?

-Maestría en las diez. – dijo con voz aburrida. – Se me da mejor las materias mágicas que las muggles. – luego sonrió de forma perezosa y se hundió en su lugar. – Veremos cómo me va en este último año.

-Por lo menos no vas a tener problemas con matemáticas gracias a Aritmancia. – bromeó Harley.

-Amén a eso. – corearon Renji y Ganju, la lo que Ichigo les sacó la lengua.

-¿Dónde está el teléfono de línea? – preguntó Harley, acordándose de lo que prometió.

-En la cocina. – bostezó Ichigo, señalado la puerta blanca de frente de escalera. – si es que no lo movieron de lugar. – murmuró después. La chica soltó un suspiro profundo. Luego se paró, y se dirigió hacia el jardín trasero, seguida de Ishida, Renji, Chad y Ganju. - ¿Cuándo empezaríamos las clases?

-Si te apuras a tener todos los papeles en regla, mañana mismo. – le contestó el de anteojos, justo cuando salían al patio.

Inmediatamente, todos miraron hacia el jardín trasero vecino por los movimientos que había.

Cinco personas vestidas con overol negro recibían indicaciones de un joven de unos veinticinco o veintiséis años, mientras que una chica bajita hablaba de vez en cuando y prestaba atención al mayor.

En opinión de Ichigo, la pequeña chica le causaba cierta diversión porque le dio la impresión de que debajo de esa apariencia refinada e inocente, se escondía una chica de carácter fuerte y peligroso. En cambio, el mayor parecía sacado de una revista de negocios. Aunque eso no le quitaba lo guapo (en opinión de la Kurosaki).

Ichigo dejó mirarlos para pasearse por el jardín lleno de flores.

Pegado a la cerca que separaba los dos jardines había una pequeña choza que contenía herramientas de jardín y algunas canastas por si sacaban demasiadas flores.

De allí sacó unas tijeras pequeñas para podar, un par de guantes y una canasta de mimbre para después dirigirse a sus preciadas plantas.

-Yuzu hizo un buen trabajo cuidándolas. – las alabó en un susurro mientras miraba sus camelias favoritas.

El jardín trasero de los Kurosaki era como un vivero lleno de plantas de todo tipo: arbustos, flores, árboles y más flores.

Rosas, lirios, orquídeas, gardenias, jazmines, corona de novias, flor de ángel, malvones, margaritas, camelias, claveles, amapolas, nomeolvides, calas, azucenas, cincoenrama, crisantemo, aves del paraíso, fucsia, flor de lis, pensamientos y mucho más.

Sus mayores orgullos eran: 1- la Camelia Zafiro (creación de su madre). Era una en la que predominaba el color azul real, y que en el centro tenía manchitas blancas casi imperceptibles; 2-El Sakura que estaba a dos metros y medio de la cerca. Su madre le había contado que lo había plantado ella misma cuando se mudó con su padre a esa casa.

Entusiasmada, se secó el sudor de su frente y empezó a cortar unas ramas de camelias de distintos colores. Luego le siguió con las rosas rojas y las orquídeas negras (aunque no eran negras, pero eran de un violeta oscuro que les ganó ese nombre). A medida que pasaba por las flores, cortaba la mitad de ellas de cada clase y color, haciendo que la canasta de mimbre que había sacado, sea llenada hasta el tope.

La última clase de flores era la Camelia Zafiro, y de esas había un montón y parecía que había algunas que no estaban abiertas.

Ichigo tomó una piedra del piso y la transfiguró en un florero improvisado de piedra para colocar las Camelias azules allí, y luego le dibujó una runa de permanencia.

Una vez hecho, se incorporó con la canasta, el florero y las tijeras a cuestas, justo para casi llevarse el susto de su vida al ver que Renji estaba detrás de ella.

-¡Renji! – vociferó ella, haciendo ademanes con la tijera. - ¡Por poco y te corto el estómago por el susto que me diste! – le dijo con el ceño fruncido.

El chico rio a carcajadas mientras que los demás sonreían por el evidente disgusto en la cumpleañera.

-¡Abarai! – volvió a gritar la chica, golpeándole la cabeza con el mango de la tijera. Y Ganju largó una carcajada por los quejidos del chico.

Resoplando, la Kurosaki se dirigió a la mesita de jardín que había debajo del cerezo y puso las flores ahí. Una vez hecho eso, se subió a una rama del árbol con ayuda de su primo Ganju para sacar unas ramas para poner en el balcón de su habitación.

-Creo que tengo un problemita. – sopesó ella, luego de observar las ramas más pequeñas.

-¿Y ese es…? – inquirió Ishida, aprehensivo.

-Que las más largas están en la punta. – señaló hacia su frente.

-Bueno, - él se acomodó los antejos al mismo tiempo que ella. – si quieres caerte desde casi dos metros y medio… - sugirió después. – hazlo.

Ichigo rodó los ojos y le hizo un gesto obsceno, para luego arrastrarse hasta su objetivo, mientras iba canturreando una canción de Aqua Timez por lo bajo.

Debajo de ella, podía escuchar los murmullos de la conversación que sus amigos tenían estando sentados en las raíces del árbol.

El problema fue el bajar la rama por el mismo camino por el que subió. Más que anda porque estaba demasiado cerca de la punta, por lo que, un movimiento en falso, significaría quebrar esa zona más frágil y caer en la división del jardín de las dos casas.

-Eso puede ser muy peligroso, ¿Sabes? – dijo una suave voz femenina, pero desconocida.

La chica respingó y miró hacia abajo.

Los vecinos la miraban. El hermano mayor con una ceja alzada y la menor con diversión.

-Eh… bueno, quizá sea porque hace siete años que no estoy en casa, y extrañé el jardín. – no supo el porqué, pero se ruborizó levemente. – Además, ¿Qué es la vida sin un poco de riesgo? – soltó con un tono bromista. Una frase que el padrino de su amiga le había soltado cuando se encontraron en plena batalla en el Departamento de Misterios hace más de dos años atrás.

Iba a agregar algo más mientras se erguía en su asiento, pero de un momento a otro fue patinando de la rama hasta estar colgando de ella con sus manos.

-Bueno. – resolvió la chica. – Por lo menos no he vuelto a quedarme colgada de la Torre de Astronomía. – murmuró mientras empezaba a balancearse de un lado a otro para, luego, saltar a la siguiente rama en un giro de trecientos sesenta grados y quedar parada en ella.

-Elegante movimiento. – felicitó la chica, maravillada.

-Cuando tu cabello da problemas por ser de este modo, tienes que aprender a moverte en lugares muy pequeños para contraatacar. – dijo ella. Luego se encogió de hombros.

-Y que lo digas. – ella escuchó el murmullo de Renji. Ella le ignoró.

La Kurosaki se sentó, y de un segundo salto, aterrizó en tierra firme sin tambalearse.

-Buenas tardes. – saludó ella, casi con una sonrisa en la cara. – Soy Kurosaki Ichigo. – hizo un cabeceo.

-Un placer. – Habló el hermano mayor. – Ella es mi hermana Rukia, - presentó él, colocando una mano en el pequeño hombro de la adolescente. – y yo soy Kuchiki Byakuya.

-Un placer. – ella amplió un poco más su sonrisa. Luego agarró el florero transfigurado y se lo tendió a la menor. – Considérenlo un regalo de bienvenida.

El Kuchiki abrió levemente los ojos con sorpresa, mientras que la chica, Rukia, lo hacía de forma desmesurada y parpadeaba muchas veces.

Cuando entró en el living de su nueva residencia, Ginrei se sorprendió por el arreglo de flores que acomodaba su nieta por enésima vez.

Su nieto, sin embargo, parecía que estaba hace más de media hora allí sentado y con un libro en sus manos.

-… Rukia. – llamó él, la aludida había pasado, sin que lo supiera, un cuarto de hora viendo las hermosas y raras flores. - ¿De dónde has conseguido las flores?

Ella sonrió de forma hipnotizada.

-Una chica muy bonita nos las dio de su jardín, Jii-sama. – por enésima vez, Rukia acercó su nariz a la flor para apreciar su aroma. - ¿Estaría bien tener un jardín tan precioso como el de ella? A Hisana Nee-san le hubiese encantado, ¿A que sí?

-Así es. – Ginrei dejó escapar un suspiro mientras afirmaba, captando la atención de sus nietos. - ¿Quieres hacerlo tú, Rukia? – le sugirió con una sonrisa en sus ojos.

-No creo que pueda sin la ayuda de Herbología y Pociones. Me gustaría hacerlo de forma "muggle", pero no sé nada de jardinería. – la chica se desanimó a medida que hablaba.

-¿Por qué no empiezas preguntándole a la joven Kurosaki? – sugirió Byakuya, mirando más de cerca a las flores. – Pero, ahora que lo pienso, nunca había visto este tipo de camelias antes. – mencionó después.

-¿Cómo van las refacciones? – preguntó el hombre mayor a su nieto.

-Están al día. – Byakuya dejó su lectura de lado para erguirse en su asiento y mirar a su abuelo. – para mañana al medio día estará la casa pintada, la pérgola terminada y la madera de los porche, reparados. – luego volvió a mirar a su hermana, que seguía embelesada con las flores que una extraña les había regalado. – en el jardín se plantará el árbol de cerezo blanco que pediste y se construirá el galpón para sus herramientas. De las flores se encargarán Rukia con la ayuda de su nueva amiga, si es que acepta. – la aludida se sonrojó.

-Está bien. – sonrió Ginrei. – lo único que falta es acondicionar los cuartos de huéspedes y el estudio. De eso me encargaré yo.

-Jii-sama, ¿Se sabe quién dará clases de apoyo de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscura? – preguntó la chica, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. En el último año de estudios mágicos lo había pasado en Mahoutokoro, casi aislada para recibir de buena manera los EXTASIS, pero en lo único que había fallado era en esa materia en el lado práctico. Todas las demás, estaban en Supera las Expectativas, menos Encantamientos, que había conseguido la maestría.

-Quien quiera que sea, lo llamarán para que se presente en el colegio de esta región y después te lo comunicarán a ti, querida. – le tranquilizó su abuelo. – aunque en Mahoutokoro siempre hubo alumnos con excelentes notas, hace años que no ronda alguien con una maestría de esa materia. Por lo menos, no alguien más joven que el encargad de las calificaciones de esa materia de ese colegio. – explicó con un tono de voz sereno.

-Yo pensé que el examen teórico iba a equilibrar la nota. – se lamentó la chica, jugado con sus dedos.

-No vale la pena que sigas pensando en eso, Rukia. – le habló su hermano. – Mejor espera a que llegue el comunicado para dar esa materia otra vez.

Ella solo asintió, sin atreverse a discutir. Por lo pronto, volvió a mirar las camelias.

Fuera de la casa, en el patio de al lado, oyeron un canto exagerado de "¡Feliz~ cumpleaños~ a mí bebé~!" seguido de "¡Ya deja de cantar que los vecinos vendrán a quejarse por los ladridos, viejo!", que hizo reír ligeramente a la menor de la casa.

-¡Eres un tonto, papá! – exclamó Ichigo, riendo por las payasadas que hacía.

Se había puesto a bailar alrededor de su hija mayor, mientras cantaba una y otra vez la canción de "Cumpleaños Feliz", haciendo reír a todos los que estaban allí: sus primos, Ishida, Ganju y Kûkaku (Kaien no pudo venir al estar en su Luna de Miel), Renji, Chad, Orihime y Tatsuki. Sus amigas habían llegado media hora antes de ese momento. Además de que Furuhata Sendo y su novia, Hiruma Kiyoko, habían venido desde Kioto por el día. A ellos los había conocido ya casi en pañales porque iban al Kínder con ella. Al primero porque sus padres eran amigos, y la segunda porque era prima de Renji.

Por otro lado, sus padrinos le habían enviado un regalo que casi consistía en una librería completa para que pueda escribir y dibujar en todos esos cuadernos en blanco, además de lapiceras, lápices y colores que le había mandado.

 _Esos locos_. Había dicho ella. No había podido venir por la cantidad de trabajo.

Por otro lado, sus amigos le habían regalado una nueva guitarra: color plata con detalles en azul. Una preciosa _Gibson Les 'Paul II_.

Casi salta en protesta por el regalo tan caro. Pero diciendo que la habían comprado entre todos, bastó.

Sendo y Kiyoko, le habían regalado un juego de pinceles profesionales y un arco nuevo para el Kyûdô.

Su familia le había regalado libros de magia, la mayoría, elegidos por Isshin en la zona de comercio mágica de Japón. En cambio, Harley le regaló dos fundas nuevas para sus varitas: una iba en el brazo y otra en la pierna.

-Eras la única bruja que tiene dos varitas hermanas, _Youkai_ , así que te servirán de mucho. – le había dicho la pelinegra de ojos verdes. – una la compré yo y la otra lo hizo Oliver. Asi que considéralo de parte de los dos.

Y ahí estaban. Yuzu había hecho un gran pastel de chocolate, er… relleno con chocolate y bañado en más chocolate con el número dieciocho en… chocolate blanco. A la Kurosaki mayor se le hizo agua la boca al ver tanto chocolate junto.

-Ya, Ichigo, que se te cae la baba. – le picó Renji, para risa de Tatsuki.

-Lo siento… - se disculpó ella, sin ninguna gota de arrepentimiento. – saben cómo soy con el chocolate. – pasó saliva. – dulce chocolate…

Todos se largaron a reír otra vez.

-¿Qué tal si vamos comiendo una porción cada uno? -sugirió la melliza de cabello de jengibre. – está anocheciendo y yo tengo que hacer la cena.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Está más decir que más de uno repitió una segunda porción. Aunque Ichigo repitiese tres. Luego de haber degustado en su totalidad cada porción del pastel, se escuchó el timbre de la entrada.

-Iré yo. – se ofreció Karin, casi levantándose al instante.

Cuando desapareció, su hermana mayor miró a su padre.

-¿iba a venir alguien más? – le preguntó con una ceja naranja alzada.

-No, ¿Tú esperabas a alguien más? – le devolvió a su hija. Ella negó con la cabeza, y agarró su guitarra acústica que había convocado hace un momento y se puso a tocar unas notas al viento.

-Papá. – llamó la melliza pelinegra. – es para ti, es el nuevo vecino. – avisó con soltura.

-¿No te dijo su nombre? – su hija lo miró con enfado.

-¡Te lo dije ayer, viejo! – le reprendió ella, haciendo que su hermana mayor parase de tocar y soltase una carcajada.

-Está bien, no me lo digas. – el hombre rodó los ojos y se fue a atender a la visita.

-Está un poco despistado, Karin, déjalo. – le dijo su hermana, entre risas. Cuando se fue, Ichigo rio más fuerte. Luego se calmó, y tocó unos acordes mientras cantaba. – _Mayonaka no… utaga sakenda…Boku hontou wa… ano hi kara zutto…_

Parecía que la tarde se había alegrado más de lo normal con la llegada de Ichigo y Harley. Todos reían y tarareaban mientras que la cumpleañera seguía tocando la guitarra casi como si hubiese nacido para ello.

Casi al final de las últimas notas, falló por eludir un bollo de servilleta tirado por su prima.

-¡Kûkaku! – gimoteó ella. - ¡Ya terminaba! – protestó después, eludiendo otro bollo.

-¡Es hora de chinchar a la cumpleañera! – dijo ella, como si fuese un grito de guerra.

Todos afirmaron mientras que le lanzaban los proyectiles de papel, menos Yuzu (que solo negaba con la cabeza y sonreía).

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A plena noche, su padre la llamó a su oficina y le informó que ya tenía todo los útiles para que ella y Harley empezara su último año de Bachiller.

-¿Solo era eso? – su hija enarcó una ceja, sabiendo que se guardaba algo más.

Isshin se puso inquieto.

-Depende de cómo te lo tomes, pequeña. – soltó una risa nerviosa. Ichigo rodó los ojos.

-Suéltalo ya, papá. – se fastidió ella.

El pelinegro inspiró y exhaló profunda y lentamente.

-Va a haber un baile de máscaras en unas cuantas semanas más y… - hizo una pausa mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-¿Y…? – indagó ella, preguntándose como rayos ella tendría algo que ver si ella no iba nunca a ningún baile. Es más, en ese estúpido baile de navidad en su cuarto año fue con Luna Lovegood y se la pasó en grande con sus comentarios sobre animales de existencia dudosa, y un tanto extrañada de que ella supiese su verdadero sexo.

-Bien… eh, bueno… es obligatorio ir. – soltó mientras se tapaba los oídos, a la espera de que estalle la bomba.

-¡¿QUÉ?! – vociferó su primogénita. -¡NO VOY A IR A…!

-¡Espera! ¡Hablé con los directivos, hija! – trató de calmar su padre. La nariz de Ichigo estaba dilatada, sus ojos estaban abiertos como si fuesen los de una lechuza, y su ceño estaba más fruncido que de costumbre.

-Dime. – fue la respuesta cortante y seca de ella.

-Hablé junto con Sendo, Sado, Ganju y Renji con ellos, y decidimos que irán pero como músicos. – el farfullo de su padre fue rápido y muy atropellado mientras caminaba hacia su hija. – la única pega es que tienes que ir vestida formalmente. – Ichigo entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Eso quiere decir…?

-Tienes que ir con vestido, sí o sí.

La pelinaranja apretó fuertemente los labios hasta que se volvieron blancos y sus ojos chispeabas de molestia.

-Solo lo usarás durante una noche, hija, solo una. – le insistió él.

-Y bien que siempre aguanto la maldita falda corta del uniforme todos los años en primaria, ¿No? Un vestido no me matará. Si no lo hicieron los Mortífagos, nada lo hace, ¿Verdad? – la voz de ella estaba goteando de sarcasmo, haciendo que el rostro de su padre se tornara serio. Pero no dijo nada, solo espero a la respuesta de su hija. – Esta bien, papá. – le dijo al fin, después de largos segundos. – me lo pondré, pero que sepas que nadie irá conmigo. Solo iré como guitarrista.

-No importa, Ichigo, no importa… - se despreocupó él. – eso sí, tienes suerte de que sea un baile de máscaras. – luego, se puso en modo padre soñador. – recuerdo que así conocí a tu madre. – los ojos le brillaron de forma exagerada. Luego empezó a parlotear sobre ese día con una estúpida sonrisa en su cara.

Su hija rodó los ojos y salió de brazos cruzados de la oficina de su padre.

-¡Tu vestido esta sobre tu cama! – le informó con el poco aliento que tenía por el golpe que le dio su hija, justo antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

Gruñendo como gansa enfadada, la chica hizo caso omiso a los llamados de sus hermanas, y subió a su habitación.

Desde que se fue, hace más de siete años, su recamara no había sufrido ningún cambio.

Paredes, como no, azules con destellos en dorado y plata y dibujos de camelias azules con sus bordes blancos. Le gustaba el estampado, y nunca lo cambiaría. En cierta manera, la Sala Común de Ravenclaw era así, por lo que se sintió cómoda cuando entró en ella por primera vez.

En una esquina tenía un gran armario con sus ropas de cuando era niña. En la esquina frontal, junto a una mesita de luz, su cama de dos plazas seguía teniendo sus mantas blancas y su colcha violeta. Sobre ella, estaba una percha con una bolsa en ella. Seguramente el dichoso vestido.

A los pies de su cama, su vieja guitarra eléctrica junto con su amplificador descansaba acompañados de una mesa con su computadora, su Tablet y su impresora multifunción de un lado, y del otro había cuadernos, libros, lápices, lapiceras, gomas, borra tintas, un juego de reglas y un maletín marrón. Todos nuevos.

Esquivando sus maletas, que estaban en medio de su cuarto, se fue a sentar en su cama, y deslizó en _zipper_ de la bolsa blanca que contenía su vestido. Lo sacó de ella con percha y todo, y dejó que se deslizara en el aire, maravillando a la chica.

-Para ser un padre molesto, tonto, loco e idiota, - suspiró ella, pasando sus dedos por la suave tela. – me conoce perfectamente.

Era sin mangas, con un corseé con la tela suficiente para que cubra toda su delantera y mostrase lo necesario. Se cerraba por detrás con un cierre y el largo llegaba hasta los tobillos. Estaba abierto a cada lado de la falda desde la mitad del muslo. Y era azul. Un azul precioso.

 _Quizá Renji tenga razón con eso del fetiche._ Pensó ella, analizando nuevamente el vestido. Ella pestañeó ante ello y sacudió la cabeza. _¿En qué estoy pensando? Renji es un idiota._

Cuando lo guardó en su bolsa y lo colgó en el ropero, se dio cuenta de la caja de cartón negro que estaba en la mesa de luz del lado de su cama. En un pequeño papel doblado, estaba su nombre, seguido de una nota.

 _Tenía pensado en regalárselos a tu madre en nuestro aniversario. Asi que espero que los uses._

 _Papá._

 _P.D.: Tu madre no me perdonaría que nos privemos de tener una foto tuya en una fiesta (cosa que no te gustaban mucho ya desde pequeña)._

Era cierto. A su madre le hubiese encantado tener una foto así de ella. Bueno, de todas sus hijas. Por suerte, con Yuzu no tendrá problema: era la más femenina de las tres.

Cuando destapó la caja, se encontró con unos zapatos de taco alto en color plata. Entre medio, había una caja azul aterciopelada.

 _¿Más cosas?_ Preguntó ella, abriéndola. Vaya cosa, una segunda nota.

 _Si piensas que los zapatos eran el regalo de tu madre, estás totalmente equivocada._

Cuando volvió a mirar la caja, se sobresaltó al ver un juego de accesorios en platino: un collar con un águila del tamaño de la palma de su mano como dije, un par de aros colgantes en forma de girasoles, y una pulsera con cinco flores de camelias, con los nombres de los integrantes de la familia.

- _Baka Oyaji._ – masculló ella, con la voz ligeramente quebrada.

Se le quitó el apetito cuando guardó las dos cajas en el mismo lugar que el vestido, se cambió por un pijama de dos piezas totalmente de color verde agua, desató el cabello y salió a su terraza por un rato.

Seguramente Yuzu había limpiado siempre su habitación con cuidado de no cambiar nada de lugar, ni las plantas que tenía en la terraza. Lo único diferente allí era la mecedora de su madre en la parte exterior de su cuarto.

Sonriente, se sentó y empezó a mecerse hasta que le diera sueño.

Al día siguiente, todos se levantaron temprano, se bañaron y se prepararon para ir al colegio o, en el caso de Isshin, a trabajar en la clínica.

Como Harley e Ichigo se tenían que ir temprano para completar su ingreso a la preparatoria, las dos se fueron casi después de desayunar (aunque a Ichigo no lo hizo porque no tenía hambre). Isshin tuvo la suerte de que ayer saliera y comprara dos uniformes para las dos brujas.

En el camino al colegio, ambas estuvieron hablando sobre cómo eran las escuelas en Japón, para que la Potter se haga una idea de lo que tenía que hacer, los deberes dentro del salón y algunos favores que podían hacer en la hora de clase.

Cuando llegaron a la plaza frente al colegio, Ichigo frunció el ceño ante dos chicos de doce años molestando a una niña que estaba llorando, de la misma edad que ellos.

-¡¿Qué demonios se creen que están haciendo?! – el grito sobresaltó a Harley y a los tres niños. - ¡¿No les da vergüenza atacar a una niña?! ¡¿Eso es lo que les enseñan sus padres?! – riñó y reclamó con sus brazos en jarra y mirando ceñuda a los dos niños.

Los dos chicos se asustaron, para luego agarrar sus mochilas y salir corriendo en dirección a la escuela.

Harley observó cómo Ichigo se volvía a la niña, hincándose en una de sus rodillas.

-¿Estas bien? – preguntó con voz suave. Su rostro estaba libre de enojo y sin ceño fruncido.

-E-ellos ti-tiraron mi m-mochila… - la niña sollozó mientras apuntaba hacia el árbol que las cubría del sol.

Ichigo miró hacia arriba, y abrió los ojos. La planta era muy alta, como siete metros de alto. Un gran árbol de roble adulto. Justo en lo más alto, una mochila rosada se balanceaba en una de las ramas de arriba del todo.

La mayor suspiró, resignada. Había demasiada gente como para convocarla, por lo que no le quedaba otra más que escalar el gigantesco árbol.

-Ay no, - gimió Harley viendo hacia dónde se dirigía su hermana. – Te conozco, ¡No lo hagas, Ichigo! –le dijo la chica, empezando a molestarse.

-Voy a estar bien. – le cortó ella. Luego miró a la niña. – tendrás tu mochila muy pronto, peque. Solo espera, ¿Si? – le dijo ella, tratando de secar los lagrimones de su cara. Su cabello rosado era muy extraño, por lo que entendió por qué la molestaban. Al abrir sus ojos, notó que eran rojizos. Otro motivo para molestarla.

Ichigo le miró una mirada a Harley, y ella le entendió. Se quedaría con la niña hasta que bajara. Pero de forma resignada.

Cuando Ichigo iba por la mitad del árbol, una pequeña multitud de alumnos del colegio se había juntado para ver lo que sucedía, generando un murmullo entre ellos (eso hizo que se agradeciera consigo misma por haberse puesto unas calzas de mezclilla bajo la falda reglamentaria). Al llegar a la cima, la hija de Isshin agarró rápida y exitosamente la mochila de la peli rosa con una sonrisa triunfante en su cara.

-¡La tengo! – exclamó mientras agarraba de forma firme tanto el objeto como el árbol.

Al segundo, algo crujió en sus pies.

-Uy… - musitó al tiempo que una rama, la que estaba debajo de su pie derecho, se partía y la dejaba colgando de una mano en una rama en la que ella se había enganchado rápidamente. – Un poco más… - masculló ella, tratando de hacer pie en una rama más baja y gruesa.

-¡Llamen a alguien! – gritó la voz lejana de Harley, histérica. - ¡Que alguien llame a alguien rápido! ¡Se va a caer!

Los murmullos se hicieron más rápido, pero a los diez segundos, la segunda rama cedió, y dejó caer a Ichigo al mar de ramas que le pegaban en los brazos, pernas y su rostro, al tiempo su boca se abría para proferir un grito mudo.

Cerrando los ojos, y asegurando la mochila entre su pecho, Ichigo esperó el doloroso golpe que la tierra y el césped le darían cuando terminara de caer.

Pero eso no llegó como esperaba.

Algo blando y duro chocó contra ella. Al tiempo, una voz serena y profunda se quejaba a la par de ella.

 _Mierda._ Ella maldijo mentalmente. _¿A quién habré aplastado? Espero que no se haya lastimado._

-Ouchie… - Ichigo se quejó, un tanto desorientada. En la caída había perdido sus anteojos.

-¿Esta bien, Kurosaki-san? – preguntó la voz de un hombre, obligándola a sentarse en el césped a su lado. Lo único que veía era una mancha negra que de seguro pertenecía al color de cabello de su amortiguador.

-Sin contar los rasguños, sí. – masculló ella, tratando de levantarse. - ¿Usted está bien? No lo lastimé, ¿Verdad? – el hombre pudo ver como entrecerraba los ojos, como si tratase de enfocar la vista.

-Solo fue un golpe, no se preocupe. – dijo él, parpadeando de forma rápida y repetidamente. – Parece ser que los árboles tienen algún atractivo para ti. – se escuchó una risa silenciosa.

Tratando de enfocar la vista sin sus anteojos, la pelinaranja pudo ver como sonreía de forma leve, por lo que ella no pudo evitar ponerse tan roja como el cabello de Renji.

-Y-yo... bueno… - ella tartamudeó un par de veces más, sin que su sonrojo bajara. – m... m-me disculpo p-por ello, Kuchiki-san.

-Ya pasó… En primer lugar, ¿Qué estaba haciendo en el árbol? – indagó él. Sonaba un poco desconcertado.

-¿Árbol…? – se sorprendió ella. Ichigo miró una de sus manos. Una mochila rosa. -¡La niña! – intentó ponerse de pie y cayó nuevamente y siseó de dolor.

-Creo que no está del todo bien. – el hombre se acercó, y la chica pudo verlo mejor.

-C-creo que es mi tobillo… - masculló ella. _Ni que decir de mi mano toda astillada_. Agregó mentalmente. - ¿P-por casualidad no ha visto un par de gafas en…?

-Aquí están. – le indicó él, dejando le accesorio en sus manos con delicadeza.

Ella se los puso, y se sonrojó todavía más mientras maldecía internamente.

-Lo siento. – se disculpó ella, otra vez. El ojiazul negó con la cabeza otra vez.

-Tendrás que ir directamente a la enfermería. – informó autoritariamente, pero de forma suave.

-Necesito completar mi ingreso. – intentó negarse ella.

-Yo lo completaré, _Youkai_. – dijo Harley, quien se había acercado justo cuando el hombre habló. Venía tomada de la mano de la niña peli rosa. Esta última estaba mirándola a ella con suma preocupación.

-Onee-san, ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó con su voz tomada por el llanto.

-No es tan malo. – le dijo ella, sonriendo. – Mira. – alzó su mano derecha, justo donde tenía la mochila de ella. Al instante, a la niña le brillaron los ojos, para luego lanzarse a ella y abrazarla.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! – sin que la niña la viera, Ichigo hizo una mueca de dolor, pero sonrió al segundo.

-Fue un placer. – le acomodó la mochila en su espalda, y, con ayuda de Harley y el desconocido, se paró sobre sus pies. Les agradeció a los dos y se apoyó en su amiga. La niña saludó con la mano de forma enérgica, y se fue directo a la escuela.

-Te dije que no lo hicieras. – suspiró Harley, empujándola levemente.

-Algo parecido te dijo Hermione Granger en primer año en clase de vuelo, así que no me vengas con eso, Potter. – se defendió ella, en voz alta.

-¡Calla! – le dijo ella, mirando de forma nerviosa al hombre. Este las miraba con una ceja enarcada. Ichigo se tensó, y palpó su antebrazo izquierdo, el lugar donde una de sus varitas estaba.

-Yo no he oído nada. – él dirigió a la muchedumbre una mirada que hizo dispersar a todos, y volvió a hablar. – Aunque, para ser sincero, creí que el último Potter había sido un niño. – miró a la ojiverde con curiosidad.

-¿Cómo sabe…?

-No es el momento. – le cortó Ichigo a su amiga. - ¿Usted es profesor de la Secundaria de Karakura? – preguntó mirando sin mirar al hombre.

-Profesor de Leyes y presidente del club de Caligrafía. – afirmó él. Vestía un pantalón de vestir gris, camisa blanca, un saco negro y zapatos marrón claro. Lo único fuera de lugar que había en su imagen, era las pocas ramitas y hojas que había en su cabello y parte de su saco.

-Oh… - fue lo único que dijeron ellas.

-Espero que me haga caso y vaya directamente a la enfermería, una torcedura puede ser simple, pero puede engañar al ojo humano a simple vista. – advirtió él, mientras recogía del suelo su maletín negro, más un libro.

-La obligaré, _Professor_ , no se preocupe… - dijo Harley, suprimiendo una risa maliciosa.

-¡Lilian! - Ichigo la miró con enojo y más ruborizada que antes. Ella le vió sonreír levemente, para luego darle la espalda y encaminarse al instituto. Cuando se aseguró de que no las veía nadie, le pegó a la pelinegra, mientras ella reía aún más fuerte.

Cuando la hora del receso empezó, Byakuya fue directamente a la enfermería.

-¿Qué se le ofrece, Kuchiki-sensei? – preguntó la mujer encargada.

-Quería saber si una chica de cabello anaranjado vino para que le atiendan su tobillo. – explicó sin ninguna expresión más que la serenidad. – antes de que empezara la jornada, cayó de un árbol por ir a buscar la mochila de una niña y yo fui quien… ablandó el golpe. – ante la explicación, la enfermera abrió los ojos como si fuese una lechuza.

-Ah, si… ella vino. – afirmó la mujer. – fue un esguince, por lo que solo le puse una crema para mitigar la hinchazón, un vendaje y le puse un cabestrillo descartable. – sonrió suavemente. – es una muchacha muy buena. Igual que lo era su madre. – opinó después. – no hay nada de qué preocuparse, solo tiene que estar así dos semanas y su tobillo quedará como nuevo. - Byakuya asintió, conforme.

-Me alegro. – dijo con tono ausente. – Gracias por informarme, Mara-san.

-No es nada, solo hago mi trabajo. – despreocupó ella.

El oji azul cabeceó y se fue, dejando sola a la enfermera.

Un tiempo después, ese mismo día, Kuchiki Rukia esperaba a que la profesora de inglés entre y callase a sus demás compañeros. A la par, garabateaba un dibujo en la última hoja de su cuaderno.

-¡Silencio todos! – ordenó la estridente voz de la profesora. – hoy entrarán dos compañeras nuevas al curso. – informó con el rostro serio.

Rukia prestó más atención.

-Ellas vienen de Inglaterra, por lo que no sería extraño que tuviesen un acento muy marcado de allí. – se giró a la puerta que lindaba a su escritorio. – pueden pasar.

La primera en entrar fue una pelinegra de ojos verdes que la chica Kuchiki no había visto nunca. La segunda, era Ichigo.

-¡P-pero! – la profesora tartamudeó. - ¿Qué te pasó, niña? – le preguntó a Ichigo. Esta venía con una muleta debajo de su brazo derecho, mientras que en la otra balanceaba su maletín.

-Caída hace como una hora. – la pelinegra suprimió una risa y su compañera le miró mal. – Es un esguince.

-Ah… - la profesora tenía un tic en el ojo. – bien… - se giró al pizarrón, y escribió en _Romaji_ un nombre y el otro lo hizo con los _Kanjis_ correspondientes. – Si me hacen el favor de presentarse… - pidió cuando terminó de usar la tiza.

-Kurosaki Ichigo...

La profesora miró a la chica durante unos segundos, y luego alentó a la otra chica a que hiciese lo mismo.

-En inglés, por favor, querida. – pidió con amabilidad. Ella asintió.

- _Hi!_ – saludó ella, haciendo un saludo leve con la mano. – _My name is Harley Potter, nice to meet you._

-Kuchiki, - llamó la profesora. – ya que eres otras de las nuevas del año, ¿Por qué no contestas como debería ser?

-Si, sensei. – Accedió ella, levantándose de su asiento. – _We are happy to meet them both, my name is Rukia Kuchiki, and I hope we get along._

Todos miraron a la profesora. Esta asentía de forma conforme, mientras anotaba en una de sus libretas.

-Ahora, Potter, te sentarás detrás de Abarai. – el aludido levantó su mano derecha en un puño con su pulgar hacia arriba. – y Kurosaki, entre su compañera y la señorita Kuchiki. – indicó después, haciendo un ademán con su mano libre.

Las dos le hicieron caso y caminaron a sus nuevos asientos.

Cuando las dos se sentaron, las dos suspiraron de forma aliviada.

-No puedo creer que hayas caído sobre el profesor de Leyes. – se rio Tatsuki, seguida de Harley, Renji, Ganju, Sado e Ishida.

-¡Oye! ¡No se burlen de mí! – se quejó la Kurosaki. – Ya les expliqué del porqué subí al árbol en primer lugar.

-Desde luego… - comentó Orihime, contenta. – Esa parte tuya no ha cambiado nada de nada. – luego, siguió tomando su gaseosa sin borrar su sonrisa.

Todos estaban en la azotea del colegio, almorzando.

Ichigo iba a invitar a Rukia, pero dijo que se les unía después porque tenía que ir a hablar con su hermano.

-Causaron un gran revuelo cuando se presentaron a los últimos exámenes. – dijo Ishida, acomodándose los anteojos. – me enteré que hasta en Durmstrang y Beauxbatons lo hicieron cuando se presentaron para los EXTASIS.

-¿Qu-qué? – se sorprendieron las dos. - ¿Cómo es eso? – demandó su prima.

-Es solo un rumor, - le dijo él, ceñudo. – no le den importancia. – luego giró los ojos, haciendo que Ichigo bufara.

-A propósito, - Harley miró mal a su hermana. - ¿Qué te pasó para que soltases eso frente al nuevo vecino y profesor? – segundo después, puso sus brazos en jarra.

-No es mi culpa de que me alteraras. – farfulló la pelinaranja entre bocados de su almuerzo.

-Ahora no te preocupa mucho, ¿Verdad? – ironizó la ojiverde.

-No, claro que no. – admitió ella. – después de todo, sabe que Harry Potter es un chico, y se extrañó de que el apellido esté acompañado de un nombre de mujer.

Ishida frunció el ceño ante esas palabras dichas por su prima.

-Entonces mi teoría no estaba mal encaminada. – dijo para los tres.

-¿Qué? – se sorprendieron las dos.

-El año pasado lo vi con un libro de Teoría de la Magia, y lo escuché hablar sobre problemas en Inglaterra sobre lo corrupto que estaba Hogwarts. – las dos brujas se miraron.

-Supongo que, o es un mago o está trabajando con uno. – suspiró Harley. Miró a su amiga. - ¿Tú que piensas?

En ese momento, la puerta que daba a la azotea se abrió. Rukia había venido.

-Bienvenida a la banda de raritos, Kuchiki. – dijo Ichigo, sonriendo torcidamente.

Ella rio y sonrió levemente.

-Que me llamen Rukia, está bien. – dijo la chica, haciendo un ademán con las manos.

-¡Ya sé quién es! – saltó Ganju. Todos lo miraron con interés.

-¿Y tú como la conoces? – preguntó Tatsuki, ceñuda.

-Bueno… - vagó el sobrino de Isshin. – más que nada por el apellido. – se avergonzó el chico. Luego la miró. – Eres la hermana menor del profesor de Leyes, ¿No? - Todos la miraron con la boca abierta. Eso hizo que la recién llegada se ruborizara levemente.

-Bueno… si… - dijo por lo bajo. – Nii-sama es ese profesor.

Ganju empezó a reírse. Luego, le siguieron Harley, Tatsuki, Renji y, para finalizar, Ishida. En cambio, Ichigo volvió a ruborizarse como un tomate, mientras que Rukia miraba a todos con confusión.

Orihime le contó el incidente de la mañana sin reírse. Lo relataba con alegría. Cuando terminó, la Kuchiki menor quedó parpadeando y mirando a Ichigo con la boca semi-abierta.

-Subiste a un árbol, - enumeró ella, alzando un dedo de su mano. – recuperaste la mochila de una niña a la que le habían hecho Bullying, una de las ramas se quebró, quedaste colgando de una mano. Esta se astilló, se rompió, y, ¿Caíste a siete metros de altura para aterrizar sobre Nii-sama?

-Si… Ehm… bueno… - la chica se sonrojó más y por cada nueva risa se iba encogiendo más en su lugar. – no me había avergonzado tanto desde que mi padre se pusiese a hablar con Lunático y Canuto sobre mí. – le dijo a Harley en un susurro.

La pelinegra rio más fuerte.

-¡ _Lilian_! – se quejó la bruja japonesa.

-¡Ay, perdón! – rio ella, de forma entrecortada. - ¡Es que…! ¡Es que me acuerdo de ese día! – luego rio con los brazos alrededor de su estómago.

-Yo no sé si unirme al coro de risas… - dijo Rukia, haciendo que Renji riese más fuerte.

Cuando el receso terminó, la mitad se separó: Renji, Rukia, Ichigo, Harley e Ishida se fueron su clase de Educación Física, y los demás a clase de Leyes (a lo que todos se largaron a reír en cara de la pelinaranja).

 **Nota: el extracto de la canción es de "Mayonaka no Orchestra" pertenece a Aqua Timez, fue usada como décimo sexto ending de "Naruto Shippuden" (Kishimoto).**


	2. Conflictos de ayer

**Desclaimer: Los personajes de la siguiente trama pertenecen a sus correspondientes autores. Para hacerlo correctamente, hablo de Tite Kubo (Bleach) y J. (Harry Potter)**

 **Advertencia: Semi AU. Cambio de género en los protagonistas de ambas historias para que concuerden con los fines sin lucro de la autora.**

 _La obsesión es algo insano._

 _Si no se controla meticulosamente,_

 _Puede generar tragedia y dolor a su alrededor._

Capítulo 2: Conflictos de ayer

Habían pasado unas semanas (un día antes del dichoso baile), y la hija de Isshin había tenido más encuentros con el Kuchiki de ojos azules. Normalmente era en solitario, practicando con su guitarra o con un violín que había en la sala de música.

Una vez quedaron debatiendo sobre distintas ramas de la música que, por extraño que parezca, les gustaban a ambos. Sobre todo con música de género Rock-Punk en inglés y de su nacionalidad.

Algo difícil de creer dado el carácter y porte que tenía el hermano de Rukia.

Si se juzgaba a primera vista, bien podría ser alguien de música melódica o clásica. Pero una vez más, Ichigo notó que la frase de "Las apariencias engañan", también se aplicaba a este hombre.

Eran las seis y media de la mañana cuando Ichigo se hartó del repiqueteo en su ventana.

-¡Bueno, ya basta! ¡Ya basta! – protestó la mayor de los Kurosaki, notando que el picoteo se volvía más incesante y fuerte.

La chica abrió la ventana y dejó que un ave marrón se posara sobre su muñeca. Adormilada, y tirando de su remera hacia abajo, dejó al animal en la baranda de los pies de su cama.

Cinco minutos después, salía del baño con su cabello atado a una coleta alta y el rostro despierto. Tomó el sobre del pico del ave, se puso sus gafas, lo abrió y leyó el contenido:

 _A Shiba Kurosaki Ichigo Jude, solicitándola como Maestra en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras._

 _El Departamento de Educación Mágica solicita su sabiduría como Profesora en la materia dicha, para la hija menor del Tercer Gran Clan Noble, Kuchiki Rukia, quien realizó los EXTASIS en siete materias, fallando en solo una._

 _El heredero a la Jefatura del Clan, su hermano mayor, solicitó que Nakamura Sakata no sea el profesor asignado a darle clases particulares, para tener otro punto de vista. Por lo cual nos vimos obligados a elegir a uno de todos los que consiguieron una Maestría en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en los últimos treinta años._

 _Fue una sorpresa muy grata el encontrar un nombre de nacionalidad japonesa entre todos ellos. De buena gana podríamos haber elegido a Remus Lupin, el famoso hombre-lobo de Gran Bretaña, pero creemos que entre sí se van a entender al tener la misma edad._

 _Si acepta, nos tendrá que devolver la respuesta con la misma lechuza, y se procederá a mandarle el informe de la alumna junto con las notas de los dos exámenes: el escrito y el teórico._

 _Esperando que su regreso al país haya sido de su agrado,_

 _Hyôsube Ichibe,_

 _Jefe del Departamento de Educación Mágica,_

 _Representante de Japón en la Confederación Internacional de Magos,_

 _Capitán-Comandante de la División Cero._

Al terminar de leerla, se sentó en la silla frente a su escritorio y redactó de forma rápida una respuesta elaborada. Luego de que la tinta se secara, la puso en un sobre y se la dio a la expectante lechuza, que salió volando rápidamente por la ventana de su balcón.

Luego quedó pensando por una hora mientras miraba a la ventana que daba al cuarto de Rukia.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que iban a ser las siete, salió como un rayo al baño para cambiarse el pijama por el uniforme y bajó la escalera, deslizándose por el barandal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la tarde, ese mismo día, Ichigo recibió lo que le habían prometido.

Bajo la cara curiosa de sus tres hermanas y su padre, analizó detalladamente el examen teórico de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de Kuchiki Rukia. Había recibido un _Extraordinario_ con pluses. ¿Y Nakamura Sakata la desaprobó? Luego miró la nota del práctico.

Ichigo se masajeó las sienes.

-Harley – llamó ella, pasando el examen. -¿Qué nota le pondrías a este examen, si fueses tú? – preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido.

La aludida frunció el ceño.

-La nota "Extraordinaria" está bien, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – se confundió a los cinco minutos.

-En el práctico sacó un "Pobre", y no me cabe en la cabeza del porqué el tal Nakamura Sakata le puso la misma que práctico en vez de ponerle un "Supera las Expectativas". – todos en la mesa abrieron los ojos, incrédulos. - Iré a casa de Rukia. – bufó después.

Isshin saltó.

-¿Por qué?

-Es de ella ese examen, y quiero hablar con su hermano. Hay algo que no me cuadra. – rápidamente, Ichigo terminó su café, recogió el examen, la ficha técnica de la Kuchiki, las notas de los profesores que tuvo en las dos escuelas en las que estudió (Beauxbatons y Mahoutokoro) y lo guardó todo en una carpeta de oficina.

Su padre siguió todos sus movimientos con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué no le dices tu opinión en carta? No hay necesidad de que vayas a la casa de los Kuchiki. – tanto las mellizas como la mayor, observaron sorprendidas la expresión de disgusto y enojo de su padre al decir ello.

-Oh, bueno, no se… - ironizó la pelinaranja. - ¿Será porque viven al lado? – luego enarcó una ceja. – No sé qué te ocurre con la familia de Rukia, pero espero que tengas una buena excusa. – lo dejó con la palabra en la boca y salió de la casa.

Bufando, trato de entender la expresión fría que adoptó su padre cuando la vió hablando por primera vez con el _Professor_ Kuchiki sobre un trabajo práctico que había entregado hace tres días.

Se había acercado con rapidez, y le pidió que dejara lo que estaba haciendo para otro día. La reacción de ella se hizo esperar hasta que había entrado al auto de su padre.

Volviendo al presente, Ichigo se paró en la puerta de su casa unos segundos para serenarse. Luego revisó que tuviese las llaves de su casa en el bolsillo, y se encaminó a la casa de al lado. Se había cambiado el uniforme por unos jeans negros, una remera manga larga color marrón y zapatillas azules.

Después de que tocara la puerta, el abuelo de Rukia le recibió con sorpresa.

-Ichigo. – saludó él. – Rukia no ha llegado de buscar su nuevo documento. – le anunció de forma suave.

-No será necesario, Kuchiki-san. – le contesto ella, negando con la cabeza. - ¿Está el _Professor_? Es sobre ella de lo que tengo que hablarles. – luego lo miró a los ojos sin expresión alguna.

Ginrei la miró largamente por unos segundos, hasta que se hizo a un lado y la dejó pasar.

En silencio, los dos se encaminaron al living de la casa donde, justamente, el profesor de Leyes estaba sentado al lado de la ventana que daba a la calla revisando unos trabajos.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo. La sorpresa cruzó su rostro cuando vió a una de sus alumnas en el living de su casa.

-Buenas tardes, _Professor_. – Ichigo trató de no mostrar ningún gesto de nerviosismo.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, Kurosaki? – preguntó luego de saludarla como corresponde.

-El examen de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de Rukia. – detrás suyo, el hombre mayor se sorprendió y miró a su nieto, quien cabeceó en comprensión.

-Recibí tu aceptación para que ella pueda hacerlo una segunda vez bajo tu tutoría. – contestó el oji azul, dejando el trabajo de lado y mirándola a los ojos.

Ichigo trató de volver hablar, pero no sabía cómo. Luego apretó los puños y suspiró con cansancio e irritación.

-Estoy indignada. – soltó luego del silencio. Con un gesto de su mano, un intrigado Byakuya le indicó que se sentara en el sillón, mientras que el mayor la imitaba.

-¿Hay algo malo en el examen? – preguntó el más joven.

-No, no me malinterprete. – se corrigió ella. – Rukia tiene una mente brillante y su forma de redactar es sobresaliente, también contando con que llega a conclusiones muy sorprendentes. – explicó mientras sacaba el examen escrito. – El caso es que la nota que le dieron no se la merece. – balbuceó mientras que le pasaba al oji azul los pergaminos con la elegante caligrafía de la chica. – en lo único que tuvo problemas fue en el examen práctico. – siguiente a sus palabras, le dio los resultados de los dos exámenes a Ginrei, quien se sorprendió. - Pero aunque este último se le dé más importancia, en mi opinión no fue justa la nota final.

-¿En qué justificas el que no aceptes la nota de alguien como Nakamura Sakata, quien lleva casi de veinte años dando clases, esté equivocado en la nota? – preguntó el Kuchiki mayor, devolviéndole el pergamino.

-Por los informes de los _Profesores_ Kyôraku y _Delacure_. – dijo con voz más suave. Los dos hombres compartieron una mirada. – Sus TIMO's fueron todos Supera las Expectativas. Y ambos profesores de las demás materias aseguran que Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras no es su fuerte, pero puede defenderse.

La chica tomó un poco de aire, tratando de calmarse.

-También debo agregar, - continuó después, sin percatarse de que su profesor de Leyes iba a empezar a hablar. – que quien me preparó para que yo saque la maestría en esta materia fue un hombre-lobo que tiene más años de experiencia que el señor Nakamura. Es más, le enseñé el examen a Harley Potter, que también tiene maestría, y coincide conmigo: Ella tendría que tener, como máximo, un Supera las Expectativas. – luego guardó silencio, esperando.

-Eso es más que suficiente, Kurosaki, te lo agradezco. – habló Byakuya, sonriendo ligeramente. – Pero el ministerio no permitirá que se cambie la nota sin que Rukia haga el examen otra vez. – explicó mientras le devolvía el examen de su hermana. - ¿Estarás dispuesta a prepararla en la práctica de un segundo examen? - Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Por mí no tengo problema alguno. – respondió mientras jugueteaba con sus pulgares. – Siempre podemos practicar un poco en el receso en el colegio. Hasta podría decírselo yo misma, mañana antes del… - frunció levemente la nariz y el ceño. – Baile de Bienvenida. - Los dos hombres levantaron una ceja ante eso último, pero asintieron con conformidad.

-Tengo una pregunta. – dijo Ginrei, haciendo que tanto su nieto como Ichigo lo miraran. - ¿Quién haría el examen?

Ella lo pensó unos segundos.

-Creo que Sirius es el ideal para que lo haga. – musitó en voz alta, frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo.

-¿Quién? – preguntaron los dos Kuchikis, confundidos.

-Sirius Black. – aclaró con cierto nerviosismo.

-No sabía que lo conocías. – el oji azul se sorprendió. - Es perfecto, entonces. – coincidió después. - Haciendo un lado a la injusticia de Barty Crouch Senior e ignorando lo dicho por el Ministerio de Magia Británico, Sirius Black es otro mago con maestría en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, aunque la consiguiese luego de haber conseguido su libertad. – luego miró nuevamente a su alumna, quien se preguntaba cómo es que conocía a Canuto. - ¿Armarás un programa para las clases? – ella lo pensó, un tanto incómoda.

-Teoría no le voy a dar. – descartó ella, guardando los pergaminos con el ceño fruncido. – Yo le hubiese dado un plus por la explicación de los Youkais de los Cuatro Puntos Cardinales. Solo serán unas clases de observación y corrección, y si puedo, veré si logra ejecutar un Encantamiento Patronus a un nivel en el que pueda defenderse.

La sorpresa cruzó el rostro de ambos.

-Nunca lo entendí, ¿Por qué se la da en esta materia? – preguntó Byakuya, curioso.

Ichigo tuvo un escalofrío. _Estúpidas criaturas._ Masculló mentalmente.

-Porque es para parar, repeler y alejar a los Dementores. – explicó de forma rápida, junto con otro escalofrío.

-Escuché que es muy difícil de hacer y que muy pocos magos lo pueden hacer. – opinó Ginrei, pensativo. - ¿Es así? – le preguntó a la chica.

-Para algunos no es problema alguno. – Ichigo se encogió de hombros. – pero otros lo tienen muy difíciles si su vida no ha sido buena. Yo misma tuve muchos problemas para poder realizarlo la primera vez. – admitió ella, apretando sus manos. – por alguna razón, los Dementores han esquivado esta parte del mundo. – eso parecía intrigar mucho a los tres. – Es muy curioso…

 _Quizá debería de hablarlo con Harley…_ pensó ella.

El sonido de la puerta principal la sobresaltó.

- _Ya regresé._ – dijo la voz de Rukia, asomándose a donde ellos estaban. - ¿Ichigo? – ella sonrió. Luego, la recién llegada miró a su hermano y a su abuelo. - ¿Qué…?

-¿Por qué no lo hablamos mañana, Rukes? – le paró la pelinaranja. Esta miró el reloj de su muñeca derecha. - falta muy poco para las siete, y si no estoy a esa hora en mi casa, mi padre va a empezar a llorar y sacar conclusiones estúpidas. – se excusó después.

-Está bien. – se conformó la chica, un tanto extrañada. – Te acompaño. – la chica asintió con un cabeceo seco, luego se despidió de Ginrei y Byakuya, para luego seguir su camino a fuera de la casa.

-De todas formas, voy a preguntarles que es lo que pasó. – le avisó la pelinegra a la pelinaranja, una vez que estaban a fuera.

-No sé si te van a responder… - dudó la chica. – yo ya dije que te lo diría mañana. – suspiró, y se despidió de la chica para volver a su casa.

Justo después de la cena, Ichigo tuvo una fuerte discusión con su padre.

-¿Cómo puedes…? – tartamudeó ella, cuando Isshin le advirtió que se cuidara de los vecinos.

-¡Trata de entender que yo…!

-¡Claro que no! ¡No lo hago! – exclamó ella, furiosa. - ¡Verdaderamente no te entiendo, papá! ¡No entiendo tus razones para que yo no entable una amistad con Rukia! ¡Y no lo noté solo hoy! – ella apuntó con su dedo índice de su mano derecha a la cara seria de su padre. – Todas las veces que la veías a ella o a mi profesor de Leyes, tratabas de evadirla o simplemente me alejabas con una estúpida excusa. Si hay algo que tienes que decirme, este es el momento. – le dijo ella como si fuese un ultimátum. – ¡Y no entiendo cómo quieres que evite estar diez metros lejos de cada Kuchiki, cuando tengo a uno como profesor!

-¡Entonces puedo conseguirte un privado! – su padre intentó convencerla.

-¡NO! – exclamó con más fuerza de la que pretendía. - ¡Eso es estúpido de tu parte! ¿Acaso conoces al _Professor_ Kuchiki? ¿Conoces a Rukia? ¿O a Ginrei-san?

Su padre se agarró de los cabellos con fuerza.

-Conocí tanto a Byakuya como a su padre, Sôjun. – ella abrió los ojos y quedó en silencio. – fue mi mejor amigo, y quien me hizo padrino de su primogénito - le explicó con cierto dolor en el rostro. Ichigo se sorprendió más por el hecho de que su padre fuese padrino de su profesor de Leyes que de lo demás. – donde trabajábamos, hace más de veinte años, había muchos problemas. – el hombre trató de seguir hablando sin revelar su papel en ese equipo. – La familia Kuchiki y la familia Shiba eran dos de las cuatro más importantes del Mundo Mágico, y no solo de Japón… - ante la sorpresa, Ichigo se enderezó y dejó que su padre hablara. - teníamos prohibido mezclar nuestra sangre con personas sin magia. Pero tanto a mí como al padre de Rukia no nos importaba eso. – hizo una expresión de desagrado. – cuando conocía tu madre, mis problemas empezaron ocultando una relación clandestina. Al casarme con ella, el detonante de mi huida y cambio de apellido fue cuando surgió lo del supuesto traidor. – Isshin hizo una pausa para respirar un par de veces, mientras se rascaba la nuca. – Mi amistad con Sôjun se iba deteriorando poco a poco: lo veía muy nervioso, me esquivaba… ponía excusas de que sus hijos estaban enfermos y que su mujer tenía problemas con su tercer embarazo… pasé una semana y media sin verlo, hasta que me acusaron de compartir secretos con alguien fuera del equipo y del ministerio. – Miró por unos segundos a su hija antes de culminar. – venía acompañado de un grupo de _Ronins_ y el Jefe del Departamento de la Aplicación de la ley Mágica.

Luego de un suspiro, hubo un silencio en el living de la casa Kurosaki.

-Sôjun fue el que me acusó de alta Traición. – dijo al final, en tono cansado. – hasta peleamos como dos muggles. – admitió ante la ceja alzada de su hija. – quienes lo acompañaban estaban tan sorprendidos que aproveché y escapé de mi arresto. – Isshin cerró los ojos, mientras se refregaba la cara. – luego le di el Título de Cabeza de la Familia a mi hermano menor. Cuando volví con tu madre, un año después por temor a que le hicieran algo, me encontré con que tú ya habías nacido. – sus ojos brillaron ante el recuerdo. – mi hermano murió cuando Kaien cumplió dieciocho, y el título pasó directamente a tu primo. Luego de ello, no supe más nada de los Kuchiki e hice mi vida tratando de olvidar el odio a quien una vez fue mi mejor amigo, casi un hermano. – su rostro resignado, apático, adolorido y con un expresión de desagrado ante la mención del padre de Rukia (varias veces), hizo que Ichigo entendiera que había terminado de relatar parte de su pasado.

La chica soltó un largo suspiro y se puso a recorrer el living con estupefacción.

-No puedo creer que estés adoptando la misma actitud que Severus Snape tomó con Harley solo por el hecho de que se parezca a su padre… ¡Eso-es-estúpido! – terminó gritando.

-¿Puedes, por lo menos, ponerte en mi lugar? – le preguntó él, un tanto dolido.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? – le respondió ella, incrédula. - ¡Te conté lo que pasó con Akira y de porqué lo hizo! ¡Es muy distinto a lo que me has contado!

-No es distinto. – aseveró él.

-¡Claro que sí! – rugió ella. - ¡Su padre se lo pidió! ¡Su padre me alejó de ustedes por más de siete años! ¡Tengo motivos para odiarlo a los dos, pero no a su descendencia! – se exasperó ella.

-Ichigo… - suspiró su padre.

-¡Ichigo nada! – exclamó ella, todavía furiosa por el comportamiento de su padre. De la mesita ratona del living, agarró su juego de llaves y se dirigió hacia la salida.

-¿A dónde vas a esta hora? – exclamó su padre, siguiéndola.

-Lejos de ti. – espetó ella.

Al abrir la puerta, vió que había empezado a llover. Su padre la agarró de un hombro.

-¡Déjame, Isshin! – exclamó la chica. Su padre la soltó como si quemara. - ¡Esto es estúpido! – balbuceó con la voz temblorosa. - ¿Qué diría mamá? – le dijo con el rostro en una expresión ofendida.

El patriarca Kurosaki quedó helado.

-¡No metas a tu madre en algo que ella no tiene nada que ver! – gritó él.

-¡Contéstame! – le detuvo ella. – Tú, que tanto la conocías, ¿Qué es lo que diría ella? ¡¿Qué estaría bien que odies a tu ahijado solo por algo que causó su padre?! ¡¿Qué estás en lo correcto en despreciar a su hija menor, quien no conoció a sus padres porque murieron antes de que ella pudiese recordarlos?! - Los gritos llegaban hasta la casa del frente, seguramente. Por suerte, tanto las gemelas y Harley se habían ido a dormir muy temprano y las tres tenían el sueño pesado.

Ichigo se dio la vuelta y se encaminó bajo la noche, pero fue detenida otra vez.

-¡Todavía estás bajo mi tutela, Ichigo! – le advirtió su padre.

-Tengo dieciocho años, Isshin. – le dijo con la voz tomada, y mirándolo con el ceño profundamente fruncido. – No me importa nada. – Se soltó de su padre de un tirón, y corrió bajo la lluvia, siendo seguida por el hombre. - ¡Más vale que no me sigas!

-¿A dónde vas? ¡Vas a enfermarte! ¡Ven aquí! – le siguió insistiendo él, preocupado.

-¡Me voy! – exclamó ella, sin disminuir su ritmo y pisando con furia los charcos que se iban formando.

Se dispuso a correr, y mientras más lo hacía, menos escuchaba la voz de su padre por culpa de la pesada lluvia.

Cuando llevaba unas cuadras corriendo, se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente empapada, cansada y con sueño.

Podría ir a casa de su primo, pero él se había casado recientemente con la chica perfecta (según ella) para que pueda frenarlo con sus locuras, por lo que no quería estorbar. Luego pensó en ir a casa de Renji, pero quedaba a las afueras de la ciudad.

Resignada, se dio cuenta de que había llegado a la plaza frente al colegio.

-Estúpido viejo… -masculló mientras se sentaba en uno de los bancos de piedra.

La lluvia había parado.

Ichigo suspiró y bajó el rostro. A los quince minutos en esa posición, se sobresaltó al escuchar tres risas detrás de ella.

-Miren a quién tenemos aquí… - canturreó una voz muy conocida para ella. –Si no es a la nena a quien juega ser un hombre. – se burló después.

Un chico rubio albino y de ojos celestes se acercaba a ella. Al ver sus facciones toscas pero suaves, Ichigo gruñó.

-Akira… - masculló ella, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Pensé que te habías quedado en Londres, I-chi-go… - luego, se rio estúpidamente mientras se balanceaba de forma torpe. Los otros dos estaban igual que él.

-Vete, estás borracho, estúpido. – le dijo ella mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó inocentemente. - Yo me quería divertir un poco ahora que decidiste ser toda una mujer zorrita. – luego la miró de pies a cabeza y le hizo un gesto a los otros dos que estaban detrás de él.

A penas esos dos la tocaron, fueron despedidos hacia atrás de una patada a cada uno.

Con lo que no contaba ella, era que al hacerlo, ellos hubiesen fingido una caída y que Akira la agarrara por detrás y colocara algo filoso y frío en su garganta: una navaja.

Ichigo se tensó cuando los otros dos se pararon y le agarraran un brazo y una pierna cada uno.

-Veamos… - el albino deslizó el arma blanca por la columna vertebral de la chica, rompiendo su remera marrón y, de paso, la parte de atrás de su sostén. – Un tatuaje precioso… - comentó al ver las ramas de cerezo que se dibujaban en toda su espalda, parte de sus brazos y rodeaba su vientre bajo. - ¿Sigue más abajo? – se "asombró" el chico, viendo que faltaba la terminación justo cuando empezaba sus jeans. - ¿Serías muy amble de mostrarnos toda la obra de arte, Ichigo-kun? – preguntó después de forma maliciosa.

Con sus otros dos "amigos" riéndose como bobos, el ex alumno de Hogwarts cortó los jeans de la chica, de modo que pareciera un short lo suficientemente corto como para que pase más como ropa interior, que como un pantalón corto. Ignoraban todo los forcejeos de la chica por soltarse.

-Dime, Nakamura, - dijo uno de los otros. – Vas a compartir, ¿No? La chica esconde más de lo que muestra en esta parte de adelante, eh… - comentó mientras trataba de subirle la remera.

Ichigo se movió bruscamente, tratando de zafarse. Pero lo que consiguió fue que cayera de rodillas.

Se estaba poniendo nerviosa, y no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para empezar a gritar luego de haberlo hecho con su padre.

-¿Qué ganas con esto, Akira? – exigió ella, tratando de hacer tiempo para pensar.

El aludido la miró, mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

-¿Qué gano? – repitió él, muy cerca de ella como para oler la peste a sake que estaba soltando. – Un poco de diversión, _querido_. – luego rio desquiciadamente. – Pero, yo te quería de verdad, pero parece ser que no te ha gustado mi forma de ser. – él frunció el ceño y apretó sus labios. - ¡Yo te quería y tú me despreciaste! Y todavía lo sigo haciendo. – susurró después, con la mandíbula temblándole.

 _Sí,_ claro. La chica bufó, fastidiada.

-¡Y bien que lo demostrabas! ¡Cuando tenía que guardar apariencias y te decía que se vería raro ti no me hacías caso! Y luego surgió lo de la tarada de Chang. – se defendió ella, enojada. - ¡Se lo contaste y aun así te acostaste con ella, diciendo que me amabas! – rugió después, temblando de frío.

-Ow… - dijo el albino. - ¿Estabas celosa? – preguntó mientras intentaba besarla a la fuerza.

Ella desvió el rostro para esquivar su intención. Casi vomita toda la cena cuando olió su putrefacto aliento a alcohol.

-No, - negó ella. – yo no soy de ese tipo de mujer, lo que a mí me molestó es que yo supiera tu supuesta infidelidad y aun así le sacaste importancia solo porque me usabas y que desperdigaras secretos que no son tuyos. – dijo con desprecio.

-No entendiste nada. – suspiró él, "triste"…

Y le abofeteó con fuerza en la cara, para risas de sus dos amigos.

-No me gusta pegarte. – se entristeció el chico. Luego, desgarró la parte frontal de su remera y le agarró del flequillo con brusquedad con su palma izquierda. – Ni tampoco obligarte a esto, pero tú serás solo mía… - susurró mientras miraba el cuerpo de la chica.

Unos segundos después, se acercó a su rostro y con su mano izquierda la agarró del cuello. Con la otra, tomó parte de su cabello e inhalo el aroma que desprendía con mucho ahínco, como si fuese una droga.

Cuando se alejó un par de centímetros, la chica le escupió en la cara con todo el asco y odio que sentía.

-¿Crees que lo lograrás? – preguntó ella, con los dientes apretados y temblando por el frío de la noche. - ¿Piensa que lograrás romperme…que lograrás que llore, suplique, grite y pida que pares?

-No. – fue la única respuesta del albino, limpiándose el rostro para luego volver a abofetearle la cara en el mismo lugar. Eso arrancó más risas de los otros dos – Simplemente quiero lo que me pertenece. Si es necesario encerrarte y obligarte a corresponderme, lo haré. – él explicó como un niño inocente y de cuatro años de edad. – Y si tengo que borrar tu memoria al más estilo Gilderoy Lockhart, lo haré también. – cuando volvió a mirarla, ella verdaderamente quedó helada por la mirada delirante, obsesiva y oscura que reflejaban sus ojos celestes.

Cuando volvió a acercar su rostro al de ella, al mismo tiempo posaba una de sus manos en el pecho de ella.

Sin saber cómo, y un segundo después de esa acción, Nakamura salió disparado ocho metros de distancia de la chica, dejando los restantes tres, estupefactos.

Cuando miraron a la dirección contraria a la que fue Akira, una imponente figura estaba apuntando hacia ellos con una varita de madera rojiza.

-Esa no es la forma correcta de tratar a una mujer. – fue lo único que dijo la figura. De lejos, ella observó el brillo de ira e indignación que destilaban los orbes azules.

Ichigo se desmayó antes de saber qué tipo de movimientos había hecho el hombre contra los tres idiotas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la mañana siguiente, Ichigo amaneció más confundida que cuando salía de la Red Flú. Y cuando se irguió y miró a su alrededor, comprendió que, donde quiera que estaba, no era su habitación.

Al lado de donde estaba acostada, sus varitas estaban apoyadas en una mesita de luz blanca guardadas en sus fundas. Se las colocó en sus lugares en un segundo.

Los colores de las paredes eran suaves y había una variedad de blanco, violeta, celeste, azul, verde, rosa y negro por todas partes. Parecía la representación de un pequeño bosque en pleno invierno con mariposas negras colocadas de forma aleatoria.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, y una ráfaga de aire le hizo escocer la mejilla derecha.

-Buenos días, Kurosaki.

La ludida se sobresaltó y giró hacia dónde provenía la voz.

- _Professor_ … - se sorprendió ella. - ¿Dónde estoy?

Antes de que le contestara, Byakuya tomó asiento en una silla de escritorio. Después miró a la chica a los ojos durante un tiempo.

-¿Qué es lo que recuerdas de la noche pasada? – preguntó con cierto cuidado.

La pelinaranja pestañeó repetidas veces mientras miraba sus manos en el regazo.

-Yo… - Ichigo cerró los ojos. - Discutí con mi padre, me fui de la casa… - respiró mientras que los _flashback_ iban pasando por su mente. – Y me quedé en la plaza frente a la escuela… - la chica miró al oji azul con el ceño levemente fruncido. – Me encontré con Akira y dos de sus amigos… - empezó a balbucear de forma torpe. - e intentaron… - ella hizo una pausa y luego se calmó. - Pero usted llegó, los detuvo y… mi cabeza…

-Suficiente. – le paró el Kuchiki, alzando una mano. – Estás en la habitación de mi hermana. Ayer te trajimos aquí y Rukia veló por ti y esperaba a la sanadora particular de la familia, mientras que yo me encargaba de los tres que quedaron en la plaza.

-No tenía que… - suspiró ella.

-Actué bajo las consecuencias que pudiesen surgir después. – fue lo único que dijo, cortando su monólogo.

Tanto los ojos color chocolate como los azules se enfrentaron durante un largo minuto, hasta que Ichigo apartó la vista, roja de vergüenza.

-¿Volverás a tu casa? – habló luego de un silencio, con voz suave.

-No por un tiempo. – se resignó ella. – creo que mi padre insistirá a que vuelva a hablar con él sobre el asunto.

-¿Dónde te quedará, entonces? – se sorprendió el hombre, entrelazando sus manos en su regazo. – Te ofrecería una de las habitaciones de mi casa, pero…

-Desencadenaría otra discusión con mi padre por el simple hecho de que estuviese conviviendo con ustedes. – la chica habló con resignación. – además, si lo hiciese también le traería problemas a usted. – Ichigo desvió la mirada hacia la ventana que daba al balcón. No se veía su casa. – Iré a casa de mis padrinos, - pensó en voz alta. – hace más de tres años que no los veo, y este sería el momento perfecto para pasar un tiempo con ellos.

-En ese caso, - le llamó su profesor de Leyes. – le invito a desayunar. Enviaré a Rukia para que le dé un cambio de su ropa.

-¡N-no es necesario! – tartamudeó ella, completamente sorprendida. – Puedo convocar mi ropa desde la ventana, no es necesario. – el brillo de sus ojos le indicaba al Kuchiki que ella seguía siendo la misma, por lo que asintió y se levantó de su asiento.

-Tomate tu tiempo. – le dijo Byakuya. Luego se fue e Ichigo suspiró, quedando en un estado de análisis de quince minutos.

Cuando salió de la cama, observó con confusión que traía uno de sus pijamas. _Seguramente Rukia los convocó._ Lugo se encogió de hombros y sacó una de sus varitas. Con una fluorita, abrió tanto la ventana del cuarto de la Kuchiki, como la suya.

- _Accio baúl._ – recitó después, haciendo que su baúl de Hogwarts salga disparado sin accidente alguno. Luego, volvió a cerrar las dos ventanas.

Al abrir el baúl, rebuscó rápidamente entre libros, pergaminos y calderos hasta encontrar su compartimiento de ropa.

Un minuto después, encontró un jean negro olvidado entre túnicas, un sujetador deportivo (había usado muchísimos de esos en sus años en el colegio) y una blusa violeta manga corta que le quedaba muy ajustada. Como era de esperarse, usaría las zapatillas de ayer. Rebuscó de nuevo en el baúl, en busca de un par de medias, que encontró justo al fondo del todo. Pero como no encontró su calzado, se resignó a ir sin él. Por último, guardó el pijama que había usado.

Con un movimiento de varita, redujo su baúl al tamaño de una caja de fósforos y tendió la cama de Rukia de la forma en la que su madre le había enseñado. Una vez hecho ello, salió de ella con andar inseguro, tratando de ver por dónde estaban los tres integrantes de la familia.

-¡Te estaba buscando! – exclamó Rukia, subiendo las escaleras. Curiosa, Ichigo ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Para? – se confundió ella.

Sonriente, dejó sobre sus manos lo que había estado buscando.

-Están recién secas. – le informó con rapidez. Con demasiada.

-¿Has desayunado café fuerte? ¿O te tomaste dos litros? – le preguntó ella viéndola tan hiperactiva.

-Ninguno de esos, - dijo ella, haciendo un gesto con la mano. – Me quedé preocupada anoche cuando te vi correr bajo la lluvia. – puso una expresión de nerviosismo y vergüenza.

Ichigo suspiró con renuencia.

-Estoy bien. – abrió la boca como un pez un par de veces. - ¿Crees que puedas prestarme tu teléfono? Necesito hacer una llamada importante. – la Kuchiki asintió de forma compulsiva y la guio hacia la sala, donde se oía la voz de Ginrei hablar con Byakuya en la cocina. Inmediatamente, las dos se sentaron en un sofá para tres, y le alcanzó el inalámbrico que estaba en la mesita del lado derecho del mueble. – Gracias, Rukes. – sonrió ella, mientras que la aludida se volvía a levantar para dejarla hablar a solas.

Cuando ella desapareció de su vista, la pelinaranja marcó rápidamente uno de los números selectos que sabía de memoria. Se llevó el aparato a la oreja, y esperó.

Alguien descolgó el teléfono a la cuarta tonada.

-¿ _Moshi, moshi? Habla a casa Urahara._ – contestó la voz de una mujer.

-¿Madrina? Soy Ichigo. – informo en un tono de voz tranquilo y suave.

- _¿Dónde estás?_ – exclamó ella, preocupada. - _¡Tu padre llamó a la madrugada porque no te encontró por ningún lado!_

-¿Y te dijo el por qué? – replicó la joven, ceñuda.

Del otro lado todo quedó en silencio.

-Me lo imaginé. – bufó ella. - ¿Puedo ir a tu casa dentro de una hora, más o menos? – preguntó con cierta desgana.

- _Siempre eres bienvenida cuando se te antoje, tontita._ – se rio ella. - _¿Vas a contarme del por qué tanto secretismo con tu padre?_

-Discutí con él, - fue lo único que dijo, con voz seca. – fue muy fuerte… yo necesito mantener las distancias. – miró la hora. – en estos momentos, estoy en casa de una compañera del colegio. Cuando esté lista, iré para allá luego de asegurarme de que mi padre se fue a trabajar y buscar ropa, mi mochila y otras cosas más. – farfulló rascándose la nuca.

- _Está bien…_ \- parecía que quería decirle algo más. - _¿No has sacado tu carnet de aparición?_ – preguntó después.

-No todavía. – suspiró ella. – en cuanto pueda, lo haré. Te veré luego, ¿Sí, madrina?

- _Te estaré esperando._ – fue lo único que escuchó, luego de que cortaran al mismo tiempo.

Dejó el teléfono donde estaba y se dispuso a ponerse las zapatillas. Una vez hecho, se dirigió hacia la puerta donde Rukia se había ido.

Cuando entró, se sorprendió de la parecida decoración de la cocina con la de su casa: paredes beige, mesa de madera clara, muebles, baldosas y mesadas de mármol liso. Los electrodomésticos eran de color gris plata.

En la mesa, los Kuchikis se encontraban desayunando de forma tranquila mientras charlaban amenamente.

Fue Ginrei quien se percató de su entrada y le sonrió levemente.

-Buenos días, Ichigo. – le habló el hombre, haciendo que los hermanos voltearan su mirada a ella.

Nerviosa, la chica le devolvió la sonrisa con el mismo saludo, mientras que se acomodaba parte de su cabello detrás de su oreja derecha.

El Kuchiki mayor frunció el ceño, al igual que su nieto. En cambio, Rukia compuso una expresión ultrajada y apretó la cuchara con tanta fuerza que se dobló.

-Uh… ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó la chica, extrañada.

Rukia susurró algo en francés que sonó algo parecido a " _Ese maldito…_ ", que sorprendió a la chica.

-Será mejor que te aplique un des inflamatorio en la mejilla derecha, Kurosaki. – habló Byakuya con voz suave. – Ha quedado una marca.

Ceñuda, la chica se tocó el lugar que el oji azul indicó. Como una descarga eléctrica, la zona se tensó y la pelinaranja hizo una mueca.

 _Esto solo me pasa a mí._ Se quejó en su mente, imaginándose un enorme moretón violeta en su mejilla.

-Ven a sentarte y desayuna, querida, no te quedes ahí parada. – le indicó Ginrei, indicando que se sentara entre él y su nieta.

La chica aceptó y agarró el vaso de jugo de naranja que Rukia le daba.

-Solo tomaré esto. – le paró ella, al ver que le daba unas tostadas con mermelada. – tengo el estómago completamente cerrado.

-Pero… - la Kurosaki negó con la cabeza unas tres veces y centró su mirada en la mesa. – Muy bien… - la pelinegra agarró su propio vaso de jugo y tomo unos sorbos, sin borrar su ceño fruncido ante la negativa de su compañera.

Al terminar el desayuno, Ichigo se dirigió al living junto a Rukia.

-¿Qué harás? – preguntó la última, una vez sentadas frente a la ventana que daba a la calle. La oji marrón la miró y suspiró.

-¿Por ahora? No lo sé. – después miró a la ventana. – creo que le enviaré un patronus a Harley. – dijo luego de pensarlo.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó la chica de cabello corto, confundida. La otra la miró con sorpresa.

-Oh… bien… bueno… - Ichigo sonrió de forma ligera. – eso lo aprenderás durante el pequeño curso que te tengo preparado para tu segundo examen de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. – expectante, la chica esperó la reacción de su compañera.

-Ah… - Rukia asintió, luego se le envaró el rostro y miró a la pelinaranja con sorpresa. – Espera, ¿Qué?

La ex Ravenclaw rio ligeramente.

-El Ministerio de Magia me pidió que me encargue de tu solicitud. – luego, como si quisiera dar fe a su palabra, sacó su varita más larga, e hizo un elegante movimiento a la vez que el rostro sonriente de su madre invadía su mente. - _¡Expecto Patronum!_ – un segundo después, un pequeño zorro plateado de siete colas corría en la sala Kuchiki.

-¡Ohhh! – los ojos violetas de la chica empezaron a brillar con deleite mientras se paraba y perseguía al extraños ser. - ¿Qué es? – preguntó cuándo lo alcanzó y empezó a tocarlo. – ¡Es tan cálido! – susurró ella.

-Un _Kitsune._ – le dijo sonriéndole. Luego, movió su varita y dirigió su Patronus hacia la ventana, mientras pensaba. _Has mis maletas otra vez, Prongslette, y mándamelas reducidas por lechuza. Te lo explicaré cuando nos veamos en la noche._ El animal plateado desapareció tras cruzar el cristal, y la pequeña Kuchiki se quedó quieta, mirando el lugar donde había desaparecido.

-¿Cómo se hace? – preguntó la chica, saltando hacia ella y pidiendo el conocimiento con los ojos.

-Te lo diré después. – decidió Ichigo, poniendo una mano sobre uno de sus hombros y obligándola a sentarse. – primero quiero ver cómo eres con los hechizos que te pidieron que hagas. – la más alta cruzó sus tobillos y cerró los ojos.

Rukia hizo un puchero decaído. Luego lo deshizo y empezó a charlar con la pelinaranja de los tres trabajos que había que entregar el lunes de Matemáticas, Literatura y Arte.

-¿Qué elegiste para Literatura? – le preguntó la más baja, curiosa y un poco frustrada.

-La Dama y el León, de Claudia Casanova. – la Kurosaki frunció el ceño. - ¿Qué elegiste que pones esa cara?

-Romeo y Julieta. – Ichigo se sorprendió.

-¿Tienes problemas con eso? – Rukia se cruzó de brazos.

-No lo empecé a leer porque se agotaron las copias en la biblioteca. – infló sus mejillas y apretó los labios. La pelinaranja se rio.

-¿Y por qué no me avisaste? – le dijo a ella. – Tengo una copia.

-¡Tienes una copia! – se maravilló ella. - ¿Me la prestarías? – preguntó al ver que ella asentía.

-Tengo la bibliografía entera de Shakespeare, no me sería ningún problema. – acto seguido, sacó nuevamente su baúl y lo agrandó. Al abrirlo, se puso a buscar. – cuando me enteré que tenía que ir a Hogwarts, inmediatamente los puse en mi baúl. – luego se rio dentro del objeto. - ¡Uh...! Me había olvidado que tenía esto. – comentó mientras sacaba un collar dorado y con un dije del tamaño de la base de un vaso pequeño. - ¿Me lo tienes, Rukia? Si no lo giras, mejor para ti. – advirtió con severidad.

La pelinegra le hizo caso y se quedó mirando el objeto.

-¡Aquí! – celebró en un bajo susurro. Se irguió y sacó una caja de madera un poco más pequeña que su baúl. Cerrando y reduciendo el más grande, posó la caja en el sofá de tres en el que estaban sentadas, y metió el del colegio en su bolsillo. – Muy bien. – analizó la tapa, y luego posó su mano en la parte de arriba.

El objeto hizo un " _click_ ", y se abrió lentamente.

-Vaya, - comentó Rukia, segundos después de apreciar la cantidad de libros que había dentro. – Aquí no está solo la bibliografía de Shakespeare. – señaló con su dedo índice.

Ichigo asintió, y se dispuso a buscar el que ella necesitaba. Y cuando lo encontró, se lo tendió a la Kuchiki.

-Procura usar un señalador, - pidió ella. – Este era uno de los tantos regalos que mi madre me daba por mes, fue el primero que me dio cuando aprendí a leer. – luego hizo que lo abriera en la última página. – Lee.

Ceñuda, le hizo caso, y al terminar, sus ojos se suavizaron y aguaron ligeramente.

 _Porque no importa qué edad tengas, los problemas que te sucedan y las dudas que te surjan, el amor es universal y no hay quien lo pare. Ni siquiera la muerte._

 _Te servirá de ejemplo en tu futuro, mi pequeña_ _ **Guardiana**_ _._

-¿ _Guardiana_? – se extrañó la pelinegra, sin notar el idioma.

-Mi nombre. – musitó ella. – es la traducción de mi nombre al español. – luego sonrió torcidamente.

Las dos se sobresaltaron al oír que la puerta que daba a la cocina se abría y el profesor de Leyes entraba a la habitación.

-¿Hedwig? – se sorprendió Ichigo, viendo la inmaculada lechuza nívea de Harley posada en el brazo alzado del hermano de Rukia.

Como si la hubiese reconocido, el ave ululó y voló hacia ella y dejó caer un pequeño paquete con una nota en manos de la chica.

 _Está todo lo que me pediste, más tu teléfono móvil. Yuzu y Karin quieren saber el por qué no dormiste en casa._

 _Yo también quiero saberlo._

 _Cuídate,_

 _Prongslette._

 _P.D.: El vestido, tus zapatos y la máscara están allí con tus guitarras. Nos reunimos todas en donde tú dispongas._

Ichigo suspiró con mal sabor en su boca, y negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que vaya siendo hora de irme. – miró a los dos hermanos.

-¿Irás por Aparición? – Rukia frunció el ceño ante la pregunta de su hermano.

-No tengo la licencia todavía. – contestó mientras cerraba la caja de sus libros y la agarraba. – Por lo que caminaré y…

-No. – le interrumpió el oji azul, haciéndola pestañear. – Te llevaré luego de que tapes ese moretón. – señaló levemente su mejilla con una de sus manos y no aceptó otra respuesta.

Extrañada, Rukia observó a su hermano agarrar las llaves de su auto (un Jaguar negro del año, no recordaba el modelo) y luego dirigiéndose al garaje.

-Ven, - le dijo la anfitriona a la Kurosaki. – vamos.

Diez minutos después, las dos se encontraban viendo por las ventanillas del auto de Byakuya: Rukia en el asiento del co-piloto, e Ichigo detrás de ella. Tan pronto como las dos habían entrado al vehículo, su profesor le había pedido la dirección, por lo que ella se la dijo de inmediato.

Mientras más avanzaban a su destino, más familiarizados se sentían los Kuchiki con el destino. Los dos estaban intrigados.

-Aquí es. – anunció la pelinaranja, veinte minutos luego de que ella se subiese a ese coche.

Una gran casa de dos pisos y del tamaño de dos cuadras se erguía frente a ellos. Jardines con basta vegetación, flores de distintos tamaños estaban detrás de las rejas que aseguraban la casa, y un gran portón negro estaba abierto con dos personas a la espera.

Si. Definitivamente conocían (sobretodo Byakuya) al matrimonio que esperaba a la chica.

-Eres ahijada de Shihoin Yoruichi y Urahara Kisuke. – habló Rukia, abriendo la boca como un pez.

-¿Los conoces? – preguntó Ichigo. Al asentir, Ichigo notó los labios apretados del hermano mayor.

-Shihoin Yoruichi es instructora de artes marciales, y nos ha enseñado a los dos todo lo que sabe. – contestó el oji azul con tranquilidad.

-Oh… bueno… no me extraña. – admitió con cierta timidez. – mi primo dijo que los Shiba, junto con los Urahara, Shihoin y Kuchiki son las cuatro familias más poderosas del mundo. – luego bajó el rostro cuando el hombre se volteó a verla.

Sin hacerlos esperar más, Byakuya se bajó del auto seguido Ichigo y Rukia.

-¡Byakuya-Bo~! – canturreó con su característica alegría. - ¿Qué haces con mi pequeña Fresa? – ante la pregunta, la voluptuosa mujer puso una expresión de "enfado".

Al instante, Ichigo se sonrojó y se palmeó la frente.

-¡Madrina! – se avergonzó la aludida, mientras Yoruichi la abrazaba, haciendo que su rostro quede enterrado entre sus senos.

La mujer de cabellos violetas, ojos dorados y tez morena la ignoró y luego se percató de la presencia de Rukia.

-¡Usagi-chan~! – saludó ella, imitando el abrazo a su ahijada.

-¡Madrinaaaaa! – siguió diciendo la pelinaranja, roja de vergüenza.

Detrás de ella, Urahara Kisuke observaba a su ahijada con cierta seriedad.

-Tenemos una charla pendiente tú y yo, Jude. – aseveró ante la sorpresa de todos. Muy pocas veces se ponía en ese plan y ha habido personas que no han querido volver a verlo así. – hace media hora recibimos la llamada de Soi-fon sobre lo sucedido ayer cuando te fuiste de tu… de la casa de tu padre. – Ichigo fruncía mucho más el ceño.

Ahijada y padrino tuvieron un duelo de miradas que sorprendió a Rukia.

-¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó, al fin, el hombre rubio. - ¿Por qué discutieron?

-Discutí con él porque tiene un rencor que no le veo ni pies ni cabeza. – la chica bufó. - ¿Sabes exactamente lo que pasó hace veinte años? – el matrimonió se sobresaltó y luego compartió una mirada entre sí. – Exacto. ¿Qué clase de persona guarda un rencor que ni siquiera soporta la mera presencia de los hijos de quien fue su mejor amigo, casi hermano? Es más, - añadió ella, con enojo y empezando a tirarse los cabellos. – no es rencor, sino que es odio. ¡Esa no es la persona que dejó su cargo por el bien de su familia y la misma persona que mi madre amó!

Yoruichi vaciló levemente, mientras que Kisuke intentaba hablar.

-Si te refieres a Sô…

-No me importa lo que haya sucedido. – le interrumpió la chica a su padrino. – Yo no voy a hablar con él, ni a verlo hasta que recapacite y hable con su ahijado y con el padre de su supuesto amigo. – luego, despidiéndose de Byakuya y Rukia, entró corriendo a la casa.

Kisuke, por otro lado, suspiró con cansancio y se dispuso a seguir a la chica luego de dirigirle al Kuchiki una mirada de disculpa.

El silencio hizo sentir incómodo al heredero de la jefatura del Clan Kuchiki. Luego vio a Yoruichi mirando de hito en hito a él y a la pelinaranja.

-¿Sucede algo, Yoruichi? – preguntó el oji azul. – Tengo la sensación de que…

-No, está bien. – le tranquilizó ella. – Supongo que están viviendo al lado de la casa Kurosaki, ¿Verdad? – inquirió como si no quiere otra cosa.

-Así es, - afirmó él. Detrás de él, Rukia volvía con la caja de madera que su compañera había olvidado.

-Eso lo explica todo. – suspiró ella, masajeándose las sienes.

-No te entiendo. – admitió el hombre sin que su expresión serena cediera.

-Kurosaki Isshin… - dijo ella de forma lenta. – adoptó el apellido de su esposa para dejar la jefatura del Clan Shiba a su hermano menor.

Byakuya abrió los ojos como una lechuza al unir los hilos.

-¿El padre de Ichigo es el padrino de Nii-sama? – se sorprendió Rukia, quedando con los ojos tan grandes como los de su hermano.

Yoruichi se rascó la cabeza mientras hacía una mueca y asentía.

-Es difícil de explicar… - miró al mayor de los hermanos. Su máscara de serenidad se había caído totalmente. – Es mejor que lo hables con tu abuelo… -cortó la mujer.

-Madrina… - musitó el joven profesor, también cansado.

La mujer le dio una sonrisa triste y se despidió de ellos luego de que la menor de los Kuchiki le diera la caja de libros de la pelinegra.

Rukia frunció el ceño.

-Entonces la discusión que tuvo con su padre fue por eso… - dijo la chica, ya otra vez dentro del auto. – El delatar así a su mejor amigo no es algo que padre hubiese hecho sin ninguna explicación o así sin más, ¿Verdad, Nii-sama? Él por lo menos hubiese tratado de ayudarlo.

-Si. – admitió él, encendiendo el motor. – y más si conoce bien a mi padrino, sabiendo que él nunca traicionaría a nadie.

-¿Y entonces porqué padre lo delato si Isshin-san no lo hizo?

Su hermano no contestó, puesto que él tampoco lo sabía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A eso de las dos de la tarde, luego de almorzar, Ichigo mandó la dirección de la casa de sus padrinos a Orihime, Tatsuki, Kiyoko y Harley, de modo que empezara la "tortura".

-Bien, - anunció la pelinaranja, al escuchar el timbre tres horas después. – es hora de que todas se diviertan jugando a la "muñeca fresa". – su tono de voz destilaba disgusto y sarcasmo.

-Anímate, - le dijo su padrino, quien pasaba del lado contaron a ella. – por lo menos te dejarán más hermosa de lo que eres.

-¡Calla! – gimoteó ella, haciéndole reír e irse hacia la puerta y dejar que sus amigas entraran.

Rukia ya había venido un par de veces antes, por lo que no necesitaba un guía.

Las restantes estaban maravilladas con la casa, por lo que, haciéndoles un rápido tour, terminaron en la habitación personal de Yoruichi, quien ya estaba preparada para ayudarlas en lo que sea.

-Es una lástima que no hayas querido aceptar a algunos de los chicos que te han preguntado para que vaya contigo. – comentó su madrina rato después, ayudándola a ponerse el vestido que su padre le había regalado. Le quedaba como un guante.

-No lo hubiese hecho ni con amenazas. – replicó ella, alisando la tela de su estómago. – todos eran unos malditos babosos que solo estaban viendo mi busto en vez de hacerlo a la cara. "¡Mis ojos están arriba!" faltaba que les dijera. – masculló ella, para risa de sus amigas. – Y luego me miran mal por meterme en peleas. – terminó bufando.

Todas estaban maquilladas de forma leve. Así lo decidieron. Aunque Ichigo se molestó con tantas capas de maquillaje para cubrir su moretón.

Rukia había elegido un vestido de tirantes finos y largo hasta las rodillas de color hielo con pequeños puntos blancos, que daban la impresión de que estaba salpicado de copos de nieve, y un pequeño obi violeta en su cintura. Llevaba unos zapatos abiertos en la punta y de un color verde agua muy claro. Su máscara consistía en un antifaz con plumas negras y violetas, y el cabello lo había dejado suelto, ya que no había mucho que hacer con él.

Tatsuki era la más simple de todas: vestido negro y corto a medio muslo, sus zapatos eran del mismo color que su vestido, y su antifaz de plumas también. Su cabello lo tenía atado en una trenza espiga que colgaba detrás de su espalda.

Kiyoko, al igual que Tatsuki, usaba el mismo vestido en rojo con una franja negra en su cintura. Su antifaz era en combinación con él al igual que sus zapatos. Su cabello rojo estaba atado a una media coleta.

Por otro lado, Orihime había optado por un vestido ochentero en color celeste a juego con las horquillas que Sora le había regalado. En su cintura, un obi rosa pastel hacía la diferencia. Sus zapatos blancos hacían juego con su antifaz de plumas blancas y grises, y su cabello lo tenía enroscado en un rodete bajo, dejando lo que antes era su flequillo a cada lado de su rostro.

Harley llevaba un vestido de coctel verde botella con un velo negro sobre su falda. A diferencia de las demás, llevaba unos botines de taco aguja en negro. Su antifaz era totalmente negro con incrustaciones de pedrería falsa de color verde esmeralda. Ella pidió que la peinaran en un semi-rodete detrás de su cabeza, de modo que el resto de su cabello cayera como cascada.

Ichigo, ya vestida completamente con su vestido y zapatos azules, dejó a su cabello totalmente suelto. Su antifaz era azul con plumas en color bronce.

Ni que decir que todas se encantaron con el tatuaje de la chica: desde la nuca, hasta mitad de sus brazos y sus muslos (las partes externas) estaba dibujada con esas flores que, si veías bien, parecían como si una brisa las meciera.

Con los ojos brillándole como solo ella sabe hacerlo, Orihime pasó las yemas de sus dedos por la espalda descubierta de la chica de un modo embelesado. Las demás rieron ante esa típica reacción en la pelinaranja de ojos grises.

Cuando todas estuvieron lista, ellas agarraron sus máscaras e Ichigo sumó a su guitarra nueva, para luego bajar al living, donde se ganaron un chiflido de Kisuke. Al mismo tiempo hubo un _flash_ que dejaba a las seis un poco desorientadas.

-Estoy rodeado de hermosas señoritas. – se emocionó, mirando a cada una sonriendo de forma "galante", mientras sostenía una cámara digital. – Aunque… - miró de mala manera que Ichigo mostrara casi la mayor parte de sus piernas. - ¿No podría haber elegido un vestido más entero? – preguntó con cierto disgusto.

Su ahijada giró los ojos.

- _Baka_. – le dijo la chica, con desdén. - ¿Entraremos todas en tu camioneta, padrino?

-No, no, no… - le reprendió él. - Se irán en la Limusina de la casa. – contestó con severidad. – Tessai ya está afuera con ella encendida.

-¡Pero…!

-¡Zip! – le calló su madrina, apareciendo por detrás de ella. – Vayan subiendo, ahora. – apuró después, empujando a la del vestido azul.

 _Esta será una noche muy larga._ Se dijo la del vestido azul, subiendo a la limusina blanca y negra del matrimonio Urahara-Shihoin, mientras se oía a su madrina gritar " _A ver si consigues un chico guapo, Ichi._ ", haciendo que la chica se avergonzara y Kisuke comencé a protestar por lo dicho de su esposa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **9:30 P.M. – Gimnasio de la Preparatoria de la Ciudad de Karakura.**

Estaba lleno.

Totalmente lleno.

Ichigo se rascó la nuca mientras veía como Harley saltaba de los nervios alrededor de su prometido. Este se reía levemente de la ojiverde.

Al contrario que ella, la Kurosaki estaba muy incómoda por como algunos la veían: parecía que estuviesen viendo un espejismo en medio de un desierto cuando la miraban a ella.

-¿Por qué no van unos minutos afuera así la tranquilizas? – le susurró la Kurosaki al ex Huffelpuff. – Unos besitos previos no harán nada. – se burló después, acomodándose la máscara, haciendo reír a la Kuchiki de ojos violetas.

Enojada y terriblemente sonrojada, Harley le pegó un manotazo en el trasero.

-¡Cierra la boca! – le gritó sobre la música.

Divertido, Oliver se la llevó arrastras fuera del gimnasio, dejando una Ichigo riendo de forma desquiciada junto con Rukia.

-Bueno, - la pelinaranja se obligó a dejar de reír, tratando de no golpear su guitarra. – Será mejor que empiece a acomodar los cables, antes de que Ishida venga a regañarme. – luego giró los ojos. - ¿Tú que harás? – le preguntó a Rukia.

Ella solo se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que pasearé por todos lados… y creo que buscaré a Nii-sama para hacerle compañía. – luego sonrió y empezó a mirar a su alrededor. – te veré después. – se despidió ella.

Ichigo asintió y Rukia se perdió en la multitud para dirigirse hacia debajo del escenario, donde la mayoría estaban sentados en las pequeñas escaleras que llevaban a la plataforma.

Diez minutos después, ella casi estaba en lo cierto. Su primo en segundo grado estaba irritado porque Renji se estaba retrasando.

-¿Puedes calmarte? – le pidió la chica del vestido azul, en un tono de voz aburrido, ya cansada de escuchar cómo iba a matar de mil formas al pelirrojo.

-Se supone que tienen que empezar a las diez en punto. – se molestó el peli azul. – Faltan cinco minutos, y si no llega en tres, lo reemplazarás y Sendo tomará tu lugar. – decidió mientras se agarraba el puente de la nariz.

-Lo que sea. – masculló ella. – iré a avisar a Harley que entre. – avisó después, harta del mal humor de Ishida y yéndose hacia afuera tan rápido como los zapatos le permitían.

Al cruzar la puerta, chocó de cabezos con Rukia.

Si se preguntan cómo fue que chocarlo las cabezas, Ichigo iba agachada, esquivando muchos brazos para que evitaran pegarle en la cabeza. Irónico que se diera con todo con el cráneo de su nueva amiga.

-¡Tienes la cabeza muy dura, Ichigo! – se quejó la chica bajita, agarrándose la cabeza.

-Si bueno, - replicó ella, ceñuda y frotándose la frente. – la tuya tampoco es una almohada de plumas de fénix, eh. – comentó con su voz sarcástica. – Dime, ¿No has visto a Harley o a Renji? – preguntó con irritación. – Ishida dice empezamos en menos de cinco minutos, y el babuino pelirrojo no ha llegado todavía.

Rukia lo pensó por un momento. Detrás de ella, un hombre con un simple antifaz gris, vigilaba de lejos el gimnasio. Vestía una camisa negro, sin corbata, un pantalón gris y un saco a juego. Llevaba unos zapatos negros bien lustrados.

-Creo que Harley estaba con Oliver en la entrada, y a Abarai no lo he visto. – contestó mientras ladeaba la cabeza. - ¿En serio empiezan en unos minutos? – se sorprendió ella.

-No sé si creerle a ese lío de nervios. – desestimó ella, bufando. – Ishida no va a tocar ni a cantar (lo cual es un alivio), en todo caso, quienes tendríamos que estar nerviosos somos Sendo y yo, pero la única que lo está es _Prongslette_. Ya ves. – luego giró los ojos.

Cuando miró hacia afuera del gimnasio, se le hinchó una vena en la sien.

Quien faltaba, estaba caminando como si nada y llevando un pantalón negro de vestir un poco arrugado, una camisa roja y un saco negro en uno de sus brazos. Calzaba zapatos negros.

-¡Yo te mato, Abarai! – exclamó Ichigo, dirigiéndose al aludido, quien caminaba con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. - ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir a esta hora? ¡Has hecho que Ishida se ponga histérico como una niña de quince años cuando no puede conseguir su vestido! – le retó ella.

Le tiró fuertemente de la oreja, mientras el pelirrojo le dijera que parara con una mueca de dolor en su rostro. Rukia se reía en silencio agarrándose de sus costillas y el hombre que la acompañaba sonreía de forma divertida.

Alguien carraspeó cerca de ellos.

-Si podemos pasar, llegaremos antes de enorme regaño que Ishida nos dará si no vamos en menos de un minuto. – la voz de Harley sonaba divertida mientras observaba la escena.

-Muchas gracias por recordármelo, Potter. – masculló Ichigo con mala cara, aunque no se le viera.

-De nada, Kurosaki. – dijo ella, de forma inocente.

-Lo siento, Rukes, pero hay que correr. – se despidió la pelinaranja, empujando a Renji con fuerza, mientras se agarraba parte del vestido y daba una indicación a Harley y su prometido.

Una vez que se perdieron en la multitud, la Kuchiki miró a la multitud.

-Rukia. – llamó su acompañante.

-¿Sí, Nii-sama? – preguntó ella, girándose a verlo.

-No tienes que acompañarme. – le dijo sin dejar de mirar a la multitud. – Si quieres ve con ellos.

-Hay demasiados cables allí donde están. – explicó ella, negando con la cabeza. – sin duda tropezaré muchas veces, y no lo quiero hacer. – luego sonrió y se sentó en una silla cerca de la entrada al gimnasio. – además, se ve mejor el escenario desde aquí. – añadió se entusiasmó después.

El Kuchiki sonrió un poco más por ello.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los estudiantes de último año de la secundaria de Karakura hicieron una mueca cuando un parlante hizo acople al enchufarse un micrófono.

-Siento eso. – se disculpó la voz de Furuhata Sendo, llamando la atención de los extrañados alumnos de la escuela. – Creo que no hace falta decir del porqué estamos aquí, ¿No? – se vió a Renji y a Ichigo colocarse sus guitarras, seguido de Sado con su bajo y Harley ya en el teclado. Ganju, por otro lado, ya se encontraba sentado detrás de su batería. – Bueno… bien… este… - miró a la pelinaranja, sin saber qué hacer.

Esta se auto aplicó un _face palm_ , que hizo reír a todos los adolescentes, para luego indicarle que deje de hablar.

-¡Que empiece la noche! – fue lo único que pudo decir Sendo avergonzado luego del regaño.

Cabe decir, que la gente estaba sorprendida por la profesionalidad de ese conjunto de alumnos que se había animado a presentarse en esa noche. Ni que decir de la voz masculina. La mayoría de las mujeres obligaron a sus parejas a bailar al ritmo de las canciones más conocidas de _Gackt_ , (cantadas por Renji), _Aqua Timez_ (por parte de Sendo) y diversas canciones de artistas femeninos (Faylan, Do As Infinity, Shoko Nagakawa, Avril Lavigne, Evanescence, alguna que otra de Taylor Swift Katy Perry, etc… cantadas por la pelinaranja), dúo mixto (Sendo e Ichigo o Renji e Ichigo), dúo femenino (Potter y Kurosaki) o simplemente en instrumental. Green Day, Queen, Aerosmith, The Beatles, Nirvana, y más bandas británicas y estadounidenses se sumaron a la lista.

Con la mente en blanco, Ichigo tocaba como si estuviese en casa y con solo sus amigos. La única vez que era consciente de que la veían, fue cuando se había acomodado el vestido luego de la sexta canción: había compuesto una expresión de incomodidad, por lo que se obligó a mirar las cuerdas de su guitarra.

Cuando tocaron la canción número veinte, los chicos decidieron que habían terminado con el trato que tenían con el colegio, por lo que bajaron los escalones, con Ichigo quejándose a cada paso que daba.

-Au… - gimoteó al llegar al piso de madera del gimnasio, para luego sentarse en el escalón y dedicarse a sacarse los zapatos. - ¡Como duele! – se agarró el pie derecho y lo cruzó sobre su rodilla izquierda.

Luego, notando que todos no se quejaban, miró a todos lados. Solo Chad se había quedado, sentado en el lugar más escondido del escenario.

-¡Me han dejado sola los muy…! ¡Arggg! – gruñó ella, levantándose de un salto y se encaminó hacia fuera del gimnasio, directo a los jardines. – Todos mal agradecidos, tontos de pacotilla. – masculló ella, sosteniendo sus zapatos y caminando, totalmente descalza, sobre el frío suelo de cemento.

Cuando llegó al pequeño jardín del instituto, sonrió ligeramente. Se sentó en el pasto, justo en el centro, y contempló el cielo plagado de estrellas.

La música puesta a todo volumen volvió a sonar desde el gimnasio, y la canción no era otra que una de las favoritas de Yuzu. Ichigo cerró los ojos mientras tarareaba _Senbonzakura_ , de Hatsune Miku, sin detenerse.

Le gustaba más la versión de _WagakkiBand_ de esa canción.

Moviendo ligeramente la cabeza al ritmo de la melodía, y sin abrir los ojos, se quitó el antifaz y se recostó en el césped colocando sus manos detrás de su nuca.

No supo cómo, pero a los cinco minutos de haberse quedado mirando el cielo de forma fija, se durmió profundamente.

-¿Has visto a Kurosaki, Rukia? – le preguntó a su hermana. Eran más de las tres treinta de la madrugada y Yoruichi había llamado, preguntando del porqué su ahijada no había vuelto con sus amigas en la limusina.

-No la he visto desde que bajó del escenario. – la aludida hizo una mueca y los dos hermanos fruncieron el ceño.

Los dos Kuchikis estaban en la entrada del colegio, a punto de irse a su casa.

Rukia sabía que Harley se iba a pasar la noche en el departamento del chico Wood, su prometido. Lo mismo con Sendo y Kiyoko. Ishida y Ganju se iban caminando hasta sus casas, dado que vivían en la misma cuadra que la clínica Kurosaki, salvo el segundo, que vivía en la casa de la clínica. Renji se había quedado con Chad para recoger los cables que habían usado para tocar música, y Rukia había decidido irse con su hermano.

-A lo mejor está en la azotea… - comentó después, mirando a su alrededor. – ella adora mirar el cielo despejado, de día o de noche, no importa cómo. – luego negó con la cabeza. – Una vez me dijo que suele pasar horas mirando las estrellas y ella no se daría cuenta hasta que alguien le llamase la atención o hasta que se duerme.

Byakuya suspiró mientras relajaba el cuerpo.

-Ve entrando al auto, yo la buscaré. – le indicó después, pensando en utilizar un poco su _don_.

Cuando Rukia obedeció, el heredero de la Jefatura del Clan Kuchiki se movió por la zona detrás del colegio, donde las canchas de vóley y soccer para jugar al aire libre estaban.

Su mente estaba a cien por hora.

 _Rukia dijo que le gusta mirar el cielo…_ se dijo mentalmente, dudando en si ir o no a la azotea. _Pero si no está ahí…_

Como si fuese un _flash-back_ , recordó una conversación con su alumna, donde le contaba su hobbies favoritos. Aparte de la música, él había averiguado que hacía un montón de actividades: La caligrafía le relajaba; la escritura despejaba su mente, la lectura la entretenía y le daba conocimientos y cosas en qué pensar; el dibujar hacía que su tiempo e imaginación volaran; los deportes la mantenían en forma y saludable; el Kyûdô mejoraba su vista de Halcón (A pesar de llevar gafas); y la jardinería le recordaba a su madre.

 _-Vera, Professor,-_ mientras hablaba, sus mejillas se teñían de un rosa leve y su ceño se relajaba un poco. Luego, había llevado una de sus manos a su nuca, sobándola. _\- a mi madre le encantaban las plantas, y cuando era niña me la pasaba con ella ayudándole a veces en el jardín y otras en la cocina. Gracias a ella, me siento en casa cuando estoy rodeada de plantas, sean cual sean.-_ Esas fueron sus palabras textuales, cuando la encontró un día, en el receso de un martes, sentada entre los arbustos de jazmines del jardín del colegio. Él le había preguntado por qué ese apego a las plantas.

En un segundo, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia ese lugar.

A veces se cuestionaba del porqué estaba al pendiente de esa chica, pero la incógnita seguía en su cabeza.

Cuando la vió por primera vez, verdaderamente parecía un ángel. Sus ojos chocolates brillaban con cierta inocencia y pureza, que le recordó a alguien de cuando era niño. Pero diferente a la vez.

Él cree que empezó a preocuparse por ella cuando impidió que la ultrajaran la noche pasada. Había faltado muy poco para que haya asesinado a ese trío de idiotas, pero el que Ichigo se desmayara había desviado su atención y su decisión.

Cuando llegó a su destino, quedó frente a los dos arbustos de jazmines en donde la había visto una vez. Luego, el Kuchiki buscó una cabellera naranja entre tanto verde.

Frunció el ceño al no ver el cabello de la chica por ningún lado, por lo que trató de rastrear su ubicación utilizando su _Reiatsu_.

-¡…!

Byakuya volteó su rostro hacia atrás: alguien había soltado un suspiro.

Con cautela, se acercó al jardín central bordeado de tulipanes blancos y fucsias. En el centro, donde era césped y solo se entraba por un espacio, la persona que andaba buscado dormía boca arriba, con el cabello desparramado y con pasto en algunos lados. Su vestido azul tapaba sus piernas y una de sus manos sujetaba el collar que se encontraba debajo de su pecho, mientras que la otra se encontraba sobre su estómago.

Frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirándola más tiempo de lo que debía.

 _¿Cómo tendría que despertarla?_ Se preguntó él, acercándose a ella. Se sobresaltó cuando ella empezó a balbucear entre sueños.

- _El chocolate es malo para ti, Kaien… mh… dame que lo comeré… digo… lo guardaré yo…_ \- Sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, Byakuya rio.

La chica había logrado que riera luego de la muerte de Hisana. Silenciosamente, pero lo había hecho.

Suspirando, posó de forma vacilante una pálida mano derecha en uno de los hombros blanco plata de la chica, y lo sacudió con suavidad.

En respuesta, ella hizo un mohín y ladeó el cuello en dirección a él.

-Kurosaki… - intentó llamarla con un tono de voz alto. – Kurosaki… - intentó nuevamente, volviendo a sacudirle el hombro como hizo anteriormente.

Ichigo se despertó de forma brusca, mirando para todos lados y buscando su varita.

-¿Qué…? – tan pronto como miró el rostro del Kuchiki, se alteró. – No me he caído otra vez de un árbol y lo he usado como colchoneta otra vez, ¿Verdad, _Professor_? – fue lo que dijo ella, de forma esperanzada.

Esta vez Byakuya rio en voz baja, e Ichigo se estremeció y luego se sonrojó.

-No lo has hecho, puedes estar tranquila. – le contestó el pelinegro.

La chica se avergonzó todavía más y frunció el ceño en dirección al pasto. Segundo después, levantó la cabeza, y miró en dirección al gimnasio.

-¿Qué hora es? Está muy silencioso. – se percató ella, mientras pasaba los dedos entre su cabello.

-Van a ser las cuatro de la mañana. – le informó mientras revisaba el reloj.

 _¡¿Qué?!_ Gritó mentalmente ella. _¿He dormido tres horas en el jardín?_ La pelinaranja frunció la nariz y se rascó la nuca.

Suprimiendo una sonrisa, el oji azul se puso de pie, y le ofreció su mano derecha. Ella la aceptó, sonrojándose más que antes (cosa que sí se dio cuenta él), y, luego de que la chica agarrara los zapatos, ambos caminaron en silencio y con tranquilidad.

El joven profesor la había visto sonrojada muchas veces. Y debía admitir que era divertido verla así, cuando la mayor parte de las veces era enérgica, bruta y muy flagrante. Muchas veces se preguntaba cómo es que sus amigos soportaban tanto tiempo en compañía de alguien tan… _abrasadora_ como ella. Contrastaba con cualquier persona que se le cruce.

Lo siguiente, salió de su boca sin pensarlo:

-Me gusta tu voz. – lo que dijo el profesor de Leyes, justo cuando estaban pasando por la entrada al segundo edificio de la escuela, sobresaltó a la chica.

-Gracias. – suspiró ella, medio sonrojada (sacando media sonrisa en él) y medio melancólica.

Él la miró de forma interrogante ante eso último.

-Creo que si Yoruichi no hubiese llamado para avisar que no habías vuelto a su casa junto con Arisawa e Inoue creo que amanecías aquí. – comentó después, mirando al frente.

-Suelo hacerlo muy seguido. – suspiró ella. – Que mi madrina no esté acostumbrada, es otra cosa. – luego sonrió después.

-Ella es una de las cosas que tenemos en común. – asintió él, recordando que algo parecido le pasaba en su niñez con la mujer gato. Ichigo bajó la cabeza otra vez, mirándolo de reojo. – Y ya que eso está a mi favor, te llevaré a su casa. – la Kurosaki se sobresaltó ante lo último.

 _¿Qué es lo que dije?_ Se preguntó Byakuya, sorprendido ante lo raro que él se estaba comportando hoy.

Cuando entraron una vez más al gimnasio, Chad y Renji estaban en plan de irse a sus casas.

-Estaba preguntándome dónde estabas. – habló el pelirrojo, sosteniendo un manojo de cables, con su guitarra enfundada colgada en su espalda, y sus dos amplificadores en la otra. – Tu _Les Paul_ está en el escenario y ya guardada, cabeza de zanahoria. – avisó mientras señalaba detrás de él con su pulgar.

-Gracias, cabeza de piña. – le contesto la chica de forma escueta y con el ceño fruncido. Luego le dio un codazo leve cuando pasó por su lado y saludó a Chad con una mano y una sonrisa.

Ladeando la cabeza mientras caminaba hacia su destino (seguida de su profesor), Ichigo se dio cuenta de que el gimnasio no había quedado tan… "despelotado". Solo tenían que desarmar el escenario y sacar los globos y serpentinas que estaban en el suelo y ya.

La chica se paró en seco cuando notó que el piano de cola de la sala de música había estado allí toda la noche. Vacilante, se acercó, y pasó sus yemas de la mano derecha con suavidad.

-¿Tocas? – preguntó Byakuya, asustándola.

-Tocaba. – corrigió ella, apretando los labios. El hombre se puso a su lado.

-¿Puedo saber por qué? – preguntó con suavidad.

La chica bajó la cabeza.

-Era el instrumento favorito de mi madre. – susurró con tristeza. – ella me enseñó a tocar muchos instrumentos, los cuales la mayoría los ignoré a la primera o segunda clase. – explicó sin saber el por qué. – A mí también me encantaba… me sigue encantando. – corrigió después. – Pero cuando murió, me recordaba tanto a ella que lo toqué una última vez en su funeral. – se apartó del instrumento con brusquedad. – desde entonces, no lo he utilizado nada más que para sentarme en el banquillo.

El hermano de Rukia frunció el ceño desaprobatoriamente, y en unos pasos, se acercó a ella y la tomó de la muñeca para guiarla hasta el piano, donde se sentaron los dos.

Ella lo miró, roja y desconcertada.

-¿Crees que puedas hacer una excepción por hoy y hacer que yo escuche una pequeña melodía? – pidió el pelinegro con voz casi audible, haciendo que la chica abriera labios ligeramente, sorprendida por la petición.

Byakuya suspiró al ver que no reaccionaba, por lo que guio las manos de la chica a las teclas del piano.

De la misma forma en que había estado muchas veces en su infancia frente a un piano, sus dedos comenzaron a moverse de forma automática, haciendo que una lenta y dulce melodía se reprodujera en ese, ahora, solitario lugar.

Era lenta, relajante, melancólica y muy, muy hermosa.

Byakuya supo enseguida que era improvisada.

-Es hermosa. – comentó el hombre, completamente deleitado. -¿Cómo la llamarás? – preguntó después, muy cerca de ella, luego de la canción terminara.

Con las manos y los labios temblándoles, miró el rostro del oji azul.

-Creo que… - tragó en seco mientras le ardían las mejillas. – " _Love me_ " sería el título adecuado. – su voz sonó extraña al decirlo.

Ella lo observó sonreír ampliamente y acercarse a ella sin que pudiese reaccionar.

Y entonces, los labios de Byakuya tocaron los de Ichigo en una danza lenta, tan tranquila que les robó el aliento.

Hubo una chispa entre ellos e Ichigo se sobresaltó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y se separó inmediatamente de él con el cuerpo temblando.

-¿Por qué lo hizo? – susurró ella, cubriéndose los labios con su mano derecha. Le ardían como si los hubiese posado en hielo seco. - ¿Por qué me besó?

-¿Por qué correspondiste? – le preguntó él, acercándose otra vez a ella.

-Yo… no… - la chica balbuceaba mientras intentaba apartarse de él.

-Más bien, ¿Qué has hecho conmigo, Kurosaki Ichigo? – le preguntó en un tono voz desconcertado.

Sorprendida, ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró con sus cejas alzadas y sus ojos abiertos de par en par. Sus labios estaban rojos a la par que sus mejillas. Se agarraba el pecho con su palma izquierda con fuerza.

-No… sé. – la respuesta de ella fue entrecortada y levemente balbuceante. Luego tragó en seco. – Será mejor que me vaya a casa… - decidió mientras se paraba de un salto del banquillo.

Ichigo se precipitó a agarrar la funda de su guitarra, pero la misma mano que había sostenido su mejilla amoratada de forma delicada, detuvo el andar de su huida posándola en uno de sus hombros desnudos.

-No… no te vayas. – le dijo el joven profesor en un susurro. – Tú no eres de las que huye, ¿Por qué hacerlo ahora?

 _¿Qué quiere que le responda?_ Se dijo mentalmente ella. _¿Qué tengo miedo? ¿Qué en mi historial de relaciones he salido mal parada una tras otra?_

Solo le tomó los cinco segundos que se tomó ella para que el oji azul se volviese a acercar y la obligase a mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que te atormenta, Ichigo? – le preguntó con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Estaba perdida. Ella no podía hacer nada, ni mover un solo músculo con esos orbes azules mirándola de una forma que aceleraba su pulso. Y más, después de que la llamara por su nombre.

-No hay que temerle a nada. – siguió hablando él, acercándose aún más a su rostro.

¿Por qué?

¿Qué es lo que le hacía comportarse de esa manera a su alrededor? ¿Qué es lo que tiene ella a diferencia de su ex prometida? ¿Cómo llegó a volver a posar sus labios sobre los de ella de una forma tan distinta pero parecida a la primera vez?

Con ese segundo contacto entre sus bocas, los dos sintieron el pulso del otro acelerarse a mil por hora cuando pelinegro tomó suavemente la nuca de la chica y ella se aferró a su camisa, rindiéndose solo por esa vez.

Sintieron algo extraño entre ellos, pero era tan débil que no le dieron importancia, pero hubiesen seguido si Ichigo no se hubiera sobresaltado cuando una potente bocina resonó en toda la calle, haciendo que se separara de él.

Él sentía la angustia, la emoción y el miedo en ella como si fuese suyo. Pero… ¿Cómo?

-Lo… lo siento… no puedo… - se disculpó ella con voz tomada, para luego echarse a correr como si fuese el viento, con dirección hacia fuera del gimnasio.

Kuchiki Byakuya intentó seguirla, pero se percató de que se había olvidado de algo, y pensó mejor en sus acciones.

 _Esto fue incorrecto._ Se dijo. _Por más que ella tenga la mayoría de edad, sigo siendo mucho mayor que ella y un miembro del profesorado del colegio donde estudia._

Agarró el zapato plateado que la chica había dejado caer en la carrera, justo al pie de la pequeña escalera de madera, y lo observó con cuidado. Parece que nadie se había fijado en las líneas que tenía la base del tacón: una camelia, un girasol y una sakura.

Mirando a su alrededor sin saber qué hacer, Byakuya suspiró y se resignó a volver al auto con paso lento.

Se cruzó con el guardia de seguridad del colegio en las puertas de la entrada de éste. Lo despidió y se encaminó a su vehículo.

Sonriendo, observó que Rukia se había dormido esperándolo.

Cuando subió al auto, antes de encenderlo, guardó el zapato debajo de su asiento.

A la mañana siguiente, ella no quiso levantarse de su cama ni aunque fuese las tres y media de la tarde.

Lo sucedido a la madrugada la había dejado toda la noche en vela, pensando en cómo había llegado tan lejos con esos sentimientos.

Alguien golpeó la puerta de su habitación en la casa de sus padrinos. Pero Ichigo no respondió ni hizo caso a ello. Tenía los ojos cerrados, como si estuviese durmiendo. Eso le hacía pensar con más claridad, y hacer pretender a quien quiera que haya entrado en su habitación creyera que estaba en el sueño.

-Déjala dormir, Kisuke. – escuchó el susurro de su madrina. – Está cansada, de seguro volvió a dormirse en los jardines del colegio y por eso no volvió con Harley y as demás. – luego se escuchó un golpe seco, señal que Yoruichi le había pegado en la cabeza a su marido.

-Ya lo sé. – suspiró en tono preocupado. – Creo que algo ha cambiado. Y no sé muy bien que es… ¿No crees que fue raro el cómo nos esquivó cuando llegó?

-Será mejor irnos. – replicó su esposa. – Mañana podemos preguntarle lo que queramos.

Se formó un silencio, y luego los pasos de sus padrinos alejándose de ella. La puerta se abrió y cerró, seguramente porque el matrimonio Urahara se había ido.

Ichigo se tocó los labios, como si todavía si hubiese sido besada por su profesor hace solo unos segundos.

¿Por qué persistía el cosquilleo?

Gimiendo en protesta, se tapó hasta la cabeza, y decidida a no levantarse hasta mañana, trató de dormirse de una vez por todas.

 **Nota: La melodía que se relata al final, se llama "Love me" y pertenece a Yiruma.**


	3. Un poco de información

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la siguiente trama pertenecen a sus correspondientes autores. Para hacerlo correctamente, hablo de Tite Kubo (Bleach) y J.K. Rowling (Harry Potter)**

 **Advertencia: Semi AU. Cambio de género en los protagonistas de ambas historias para que concuerden con los fines sin lucro de la autora.**

 _Que los dioses amparen a esta pobre alma en busca de amor,_

 _Que Kami-sama le ayude a encontrar el camino correcto,_

 _Y les ayude a aceptar lo que el destino les deparó._

Capítulo 3: Un poco de información.

Adormilada, Rukia se calzó el uniforme con cierta rapidez (por lo que cayó un par de veces en su cama por ello), se peinó el cabello, se lavó la cara y los dientes en tiempo record. Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos y se dirigió a la cocina donde su hermano se encontraba mirando a la nada y con una taza de café en su mano derecha.

Lo raro en él fue no se volteó cuando entró a la cocina.

-Buenos días, Nii-sama. – saludó ella, sentándose a su lado.

-Mh… buenos días, Rukia. – el rostro de la chica se envaró.

 _Parece que lo tomé con sorpresa._ Se dijo la Kuchiki, atónita.

-¿No te importaría ir hoy por tu cuenta a la escuela? Tengo que ir a hablar con la Capitana Soi-fon y temo que tendré que llevarme el auto.

-No importa… son solo cinco cuadras. – le despreocupó ella, sirviéndose un vaso de jugo. - ¿Vas a tardar mucho, Nii-sama? Hoy hay reunión de padres y todos los profesores van a ir sin falta.

-Estaré en el colegio antes del almuerzo, no te preocupes. – Byakuya bebió de su café, dándose cuenta de que se le había enfriado.

Suspiró.

Se paró de su asiento, y volcó su taza en el lavaplatos. Cuando giró su rostro a la ventana, sus ojos se fijaron en el cielo azul despejado.

Recordó lo que Rukia le dijo de su amiga.

 **¿Otra vez pensando en ella, maestro?**

 _No preguntes algo que ya sabes, Senbonzakura._ Le respondió con tranquilidad.

Su Zampakutô era ajeno a los sentimientos humanos, por lo que siempre preguntaba muchas cosas sobre ellos.

 **Si, lo siento, maestro, pero me intriga la reacción que tuvo.** Comentó con confusión. **Sus sentimientos están ordenados, pero aun así se niega a aceptarlo, al igual que usted.**

 _Ella está asustada y no quiere que yo tenga problemas._ Explicó el ojiazul al espíritu guerrero. _Por otro lado, yo lo hago porque tiene que ser así, aunque no lo quiera. Podría convencerla, pero no sé hasta qué punto podría mantener esta relación en la sombra._

 **Pero, ¿No sería contraproducente el ignorar el Bono de Alma?** Inquirió el espíritu, confuso y curioso.

 _¿Bono de Alma?_ Repitió Byakuya, desconcertado. _¿De qué estás hablando, Senbonzakura? Yo no tengo ningún Bono de Alma._ Discutió él, recomponiendo si expresión neutra.

 **¿No se dio cuenta que lo obtuvo cuando la besó?** Le dijo el aludido, aún más confundido que antes. **El Bono los tienen ambos, se confirma mediante una marca en su dedo anular izquierdo.**

Inmediatamente, el pelinegro miró su mano.

 _¿Por qué es una luna menguante y una luna creciente superpuestas?_ Se preguntó más para él que para su Zampakutô.

 **La marca es representativa.** Aclaró Senbonzakura. **Usted tiene la de ella, y ella tiene la suya, maestro. Pero como supongo que ella es ignorante a ello, por ahora, no lo notará. Creo recordar que en el lugar donde tendría que tenerla, lleva un anillo con la forma de...**

 _... una camelia._ Completó Byakuya. _Entiendo. No sé mucho sobre Bonos de Alma._ Admitió después. _Tendré que hacer una visita al ministerio._

El espíritu iba a hablar, pero el timbre de la entrada sacó al Kuchiki de su mente.

-Iré yo. – paró él a su hermana, tomando rumbo a la puerta.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se sorprendió ver a tres de los seis ancianos de su clan, parados en su puerta y llevando libros que no alcanzó a leer sus títulos.

Admitiendo no recordar sus nombres, podía distinguir a quienes habían sido los jefes interinos Nº 23 (el del medio), 24 (a su izquierda) y 25 (a la derecha) de la familia Kuchiki. Todos ellos lo habían sido suplantando el lugar hasta que Ginrei pudiese hacerlo. El Nº 26 había sido su abuelo, el 27 su padre, y él sería el Nº 28.

-Señores. – saludó con una reverencia. - ¿A qué debo su visita?

-Rukia. – fue lo que dijo el anciano de medio con seriedad.

Byakuya cerró los ojos y asintió, dejándolos pasar.

Cuando los cuatro llegaron al living, la Kuchiki menor estaba saliendo de la cocina con su bolso en mano. Se paró en seco al ver a los "invitados".

-Ah… Yo… Buenos días. – saludó ella, con una reverencia formal. – Nii-sama, yo me voy al colegio. – explicó después, cuando el saludo fue devuelto. – Quedé con Ichigo en la entrada.

Enderezándose levemente ante la mención de la chica, el oji azul asintió y se despidió con una mirada.

-Está bien, - dijo Byakuya, en dirección a los ancianos, cuando se aseguró de que su hermana haya cruzado y cerrado la puerta principal. - ¿Qué sucede con mi hermana?

-Supongo que sabes lo que significa cuando una chica cumple los dieciocho años, y más tratándose de un vástago de los Cuatro Grandes Clanes nobles del Mundo Mágico. – habló el del medio.

-¿Ya estamos en temporada? – preguntó con su ceño levemente fruncido.

-Sí, ella ya tiene la lista de los nombres para el examen. – contestó le portavoz.

-¿Qué clanes estarán, a parte del nuestro? – preguntó con interés.

El anciano del medo carraspeó, llamando su atención.

-Al examen se unen las mujeres de dieciocho, o pronto a esa edad, de los clanes Kasumi-Oji, Kira, Ômaeda, Chang, Ise, Kotetsu, Hinamori y… - hizo una pausa para leer la lista que tenía en su mano. - Shiba.- Si Byakuya se sorprendió (como el hombre al leerlo), no lo demostró. Segundos después de un silencio, cambiaron de tema. - Por otro lado, venimos para aclarar el asunto que reportaste el viernes en la noche.

-Eso ya estará cerrado en cuanto vaya con Soi-fon-Taichô para ver que la declaración de Kurosaki Ichigo haya llegado sin problema alguno. –él lo evadió, saboreando cada segundo en el que pronunció el nombre de la chica. – Simplemente, quiero dejar de hablar del tema por la seguridad de mi alumna.

El Kuchiki anciano del medio lo miró severamente.

-Está bien. – los tres hombres mayores se levantaron de su asiento. – Estos son los libros que Rukia tiene que leer para pasar el examen. – señaló a los seis tomos que habían dejado sobre la mesa ratona de la habitación. – Tres días antes, la hermana de tu madre vendrá a hacerle una simulación del examen. – informó con más soltura. – Espero que logre hacerlo por el bien de la familia. – luego se fueron por la puerta, sin esperar a que Byakuya los acompañara.

El hijo de Sôjin quedó pensativo y un poco preocupado.

No quería que Rukia se casara con alguien sin amor (hizo una mueca al imaginar a su hermana junto a un chico en sí). Pero él no estaba casado, ni tenía descendencia. Así que solo le quedaba obedecer las órdenes del Concejo de Ancianos.

Si tenía que elegir, preferiría que Rukia contrajera matrimonio con alguien que ella elija (y amara) y que conozca a la perfección… a uno que no conociera y no sintiera nada por él.

Lo único que le quedaba era esperar.

Sobándose las sienes y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, cerró la casa, se dirigió al garaje para entrar a su auto, encenderlo e irse a la zona donde se entraba al Ministerio de Magia.

-Recibí una carta de Dumbledore. – le anunció a su amiga con un tono indiferente al hablar.

-¡¿Qué quiere la vieja cabra?! – exclamó Harley, irritada.

Sus amigos, almorzando con tranquilidad, miraban de forma entretenida el debate de Ichigo con la pelinegra de ojos verdes.

-Información de si sabía del paradero de Harry Potter. – contestó de forma simple, encogiéndose de hombros. – Todavía no le respondí. No le he perdonado que no dejara entrar a mi familia en la reunión de padres para los Campeones en cuarto año. – la pelinaranja frunció el ceño y la nariz con disgusto. – En la P.D. explica que estará viniendo esta semana para hablar conmigo y con algunos agentes del Ministerio de Magia de Japón, acompañado de la familia Weasley al completo y con Neville, Luna, Oliver, Angelina, Kate, Alicia, Canuto, Lunático, Tonks y Teddy.

-¿Ha arrastrado a todos nuestros amigos solo para averiguar del paradero de su títere? – se ultrajó ella, apretando los puños.

-Y no solo eso. – dijo la voz de Oliver, apareciendo cerca de ellos, para después tomar de los hombros a su prometida. – Mis padres me han llamado para decirme que Albus Dumbledore los invitó a unas merecidas vacaciones en el Archipiélago de Japón. - el ex Gryffindor se agarró de la cabeza. Luego miró a la Kurosaki. – Canuto también llamó. – informó un poco intrigado, mirando a la pelinaranja. – Él también ha filtrado la información de que Harry Potter no es un joven mago de dieciocho años y que ha sido "convencido" de hacerse pasar por "hombre" para disimular el enorme poder mágico que tienen.

-Oh, bien. - fue lo que dijo Ichigo, aparentemente tranquila. Inmediatamente, todos se echaron hacia atrás. - ¡EL VIEJO ES HOMBRE MUERTO! – rugió, dejando salir parte de su magia. - ¡JURO QUE CUANDO LO VEA LO DESHOLLARÉ VIVO! – la chica se dirigió hacia la primera columna que vió.

-Abarai… – indicó Ishida, como si el aludido supiese que hacer.

El pelirrojo se puso frente a su amiga, preparado para el primer golpe que él detuvo con su muñeca. Una patada que detuvo con sus dos manos. Un segundo puño que esquivó. Y, con todas sus fuerzas, una finta con su pierna derecha con una fuerza de una vuelta de trecientos sesenta grados, que fue a parar al abdomen del pelirrojo y que éste no pudo esquivar.

Renji se encogió, y la pelinaranja aprovechó para atacar los hombros del chico de una patada que iba de alzar su pierna derecha dos metros hacia arriba y dejarla caer con fuerza en la base de su cuello. El pelirrojo hizo una mueca, pero no abrió la boca ni para gritar.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! – preguntó una voz nueva en la terraza.

Respirando con dificultad, Ichigo se giró de mal humor hacia la puerta que daba a las escaleras que llevaban al tercer piso del edificio.

-¿Señor Director? – se sobresaltó Harley, un tanto asustada.

-Repito. – dijo el hombre, ceñudo. - ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí y porqué están luchando ustedes dos, Kurosaki y Abarai?

-¿Sasakibe-san? – llamó Ichigo, con la voz más calmada. – lo siento por eso, pero tiene toda una explicación. – luego se dirigió a su amigo. – Gracias por eso, Ren.

-No te preocupes, Ichi. – sonrió el babuino. – Cuando lo necesites. – luego se volvió a sentar entre Chad y Rukia. Esta última sorprendida por la demostración de su amiga de cabello naranja.

-Sigo esperando la respuesta, Kurosaki. – le llamó la atención el director. – por lo menos, si toda eso que sentí pertenecía a uno de los dos.

-En realidad, pertenece a mí. - se volvió a disculpar la chica. – suele pasarme cuando estoy muy enfadada, y la única forma de calmarme es pegarle a algo. Normalmente es a la pared. Pero como la última vez me rompí una muñeca, Renji se ofreció a que sea mi saco de boxeo.

-Algo muy valiente, debo de agregar. – dijo Ganju, estremeciéndose y ganándose una mirada fea de su prima. El director, callado y mirándola de forma analítica, sumió al grupo de amigos en su silencio.

-Ven conmigo, Kurosaki. – decidió luego de que pasaran unos tensos diez segundos.

La chica hizo una mueca y miró brevemente a sus amigos, para luego seguir al hombre.

Sabiendo hacia dónde se dirigían, los pasos de ella era iguales a los del director, por lo que llegaron rápido a la oficina de éste.

-Siéntate, por favor. – le dijo cuándo bordeó el escritorio y tomo su asiento. – El hecho por el que te traje aquí es, más que nada, para explicarte sobre lo sucedido hace un momento. – extrañada, la chica ladeó el rostro.

-No le entiendo, señor. – le dijo ella. Algo que ya había notado el hombre de ojos de halcón.

-Lo que estabas soltando hace un momento no era magia, era _Reiatsu_ o, si lo prefieres llamarlo de otra forma, Presión Espiritual. – le explicó en pocas palabras. - ¿Tú y tus amigos ven fantasmas diferentes a los que te has acostumbrado a ver en Hogwarts?

-¿Se refiere a los que tienen una cadena rota en el pecho? – preguntó ella. El hombre asintió. – Ese tipo de fantasmas los he visto desde que tengo memoria, mis amigos han empezado a verlos recientemente, a excepción de mis primos y Renji, que lo hacen desde siempre.

-Son almas. – le corrigió Sasakibe Chojiro, en un tono amable y suave, como un abuelo. – esas almas están en espera de que los ata a este mundo se complete. Luego, encuentran la paz y se unen al ciclo de la reencarnación. ¿Vas captando? – preguntó mientras pausaba un momento.

La chica asintió. Eso sonaba millones de veces más interesante que las clases de Historia del Profesor Binns.

-Pero, - adoptó un semblante serio. – hay un riesgo.

-¿Riesgo? – repitió ella, asombrada.

-Sí, un tiempo límite. – continuó él. – si lo pasan, la cadena desaparece y queda un hueco en su pecho, aparece una máscara en su rostro y su cuerpo sufre un cambio gigantesco. Se convierte en un Hollow, como lo llamamos. – Ichigo frunció el ceño, analizando cada palabra. – para ese tipo de casos, hay agentes que los purifica o, en caso de que el alma todavía no sufriese el cambio, los obliga a entrar en el Ciclo de Reencarnación. – el Director Sasakibe la miró por un breve momento. – estos agentes, los nombrados "Shinigamis", se encargan de que esas almas entren al Ciclo mediante sus habilidades. Y los únicos que pueden obtener esas habilidades, son aquellos que poseen Presión Espiritual. ¿Haz entendido?

-Sí, lo entendí. – dijo ella, todavía un tanto confundida. – lo que sí no entiendo es el por qué me lo está contando. – admitió después.

El director hizo una mueca y después le sonrió con tranquilidad.

-Tú tienes un problema con eso último. Y eso atrae a los Hollows de su escondite. – le explicó con calma. – al atraerlos, pondrás en peligro a tus amigos y a tu familia. – la chica se tensó. – Y la única solución que se me ocurre es que tomes mi consejo: - la miró con más seriedad. – Entra a la Academia Shinigami para poder controlarlo y aprender para utilizarlo a tu favor.

La chica parpadeó muchas veces, mirando al hombre sin ninguna emoción.

-Hay varios en la escuela que estudian para ser Shinigamis al tiempo que sus estudios muggles. – le informó después. – Tu primo Ganju, tus compañeros Kuchiki y Abarai, son algunos de ellos.

-¿Ganju, Rukia y Renji? – se sorprendió ella. Al Sasakibe asentir, ella abrió más los ojos. - ¡Vaya!

-Justo aquí, - abrió un cajón y le tendió unos juegos de fotocopias. – tengo una ficha de inscripción por si surgen casos como los tuyos. – la chica los tomó de forma vacilante. – recomiendo, también, que su amiga, la señorita Potter, también se anote. Ella libera Reiatsu de forma menor a ti, así que háblele de esto.

-Está bien, - dijo ella, asintiendo. – tomaré su consejo. No tengo duda alguna que Harley me seguirá, por lo que haré fotocopias para ella también. – luego miró de reojo a las hojas. - ¿Hay algo más que tenga que saber? – preguntó mientras se paraba.

-Su varita tendrá que llevarla en todo momento. – aconsejó él. – Llegará un punto en el que ella se convertirá en su arma para esos casos. –luego se lo pensó mejor y le añadió: - en realidad, la mayor parte de los magos japoneses tienen Reiatsu, así que su Zampakutô sellada sería su varita.

Sin entender nada, Ichigo se despidió del director justo cuando el receso estaba por terminar. Asi que, sosteniendo firmemente la ficha de inscripción contra su cuerpo, corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar a su salón.

Maldiciendo, recordó que los lunes después del almuerzo le tocaba la clase de Leyes. Ella había entrado al salón justo cuando el profesor aparecía en la otra punta del pasillo.

Ichigo entró y se sentó en su lugar justo antes de que el pelinegro alzara la vista hacia ella.

-Tengo que hablar contigo, - le dijo a Harley, pasándole la ficha en blanco y diciéndole que la guardara.

Extrañada, ella le hizo caso y todos prestaron atención cuando el Kuchiki mayor entraba al aula.

Para alivio de ella, Byakuya solo pasaría lista, entregaría los exámenes y se irían del colegio por la reunión de padres. En esos diez minutos que el profesor fue pasando de mesa en mesa fue normal, incluso más de uno notó el aire distraído que tenía el ojiazul.

El dedo anular izquierdo de la pelinaranja empezó a cosquillear con fuerza, casi haciendo que respingara. Pero decidió ignorarlo.

Algo en su cabeza le dijo que no lo haga. Que era importante. Aun así, la chica permaneció viendo el #90 en la esquina de su examen de forma adormilada.

Cuando todos los exámenes fueron entregados, el _Professor_ Kuchiki ordenó que guardara todas sus cosas y se fueran de forma organizada.

Ichigo lo hizo un poco más rápido que los demás, arrastrando a la chica Potter con ella.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó la Kurosaki.

Ella ya había puesto al tanto de la recomendación del Director a Harley.

Las dos estaban caminando hacia el estacionamiento del colegio, donde la pelinegra de ojos verdes (quien ya tenía licencia de conducir), tenía el auto que había comprado en un inicio.

-¿Qué harás tú? – preguntó la chica, cruzándose de brazos y sentándose en el capote del auto.

-Tengo qué hacerlo. – Ichigo hizo una mueca. – pondría en peligro la vida de todos.

-Sí, - bufó ella. – eso es exactamente lo que había pensado como tu respuesta.

La otra iba a contestarle de mala manera, pero fue interrumpida.

-¡Chicas! – llamó una voz detrás de ambas.

Las dos brujas se voltearon, viendo a Renji y a Rukia correr hacia su dirección, seguidos de Ganju.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó la oji verde, extrañada.

-Quería hablarte sobre lo sucedido en el recreo. – balbuceó la Kuchiki más chica.

-No te preocupes. – la cortó la Kurosaki. – Sasakibe-san me explicó todo… - hizo una pausa. - Bueno, casi. – hizo una mueca y miró a su primo y a su amigo de la infancia. – Recomendó también que Harley, aquí presente, también entre a la Academia.

-Oh… - la pelinegra más bajita quedó pensativa. - ¡Eso quiere decir…!

-Yo lo haré. – afirmó la ex Ravenclaw. Luego se giró a la ex Gryffindor. - ¿ _Prongslette_?

-¡Bien! Lo haré para no traer problemas. – decidió ella, un poco incómoda. – A todo esto, ¿Dónde queda la dichosa Academia? – preguntó con curiosidad.

-En el Ministerio de Magia. – habló Renji, sonriendo ligeramente y cruzándose de brazos. – Es muy entretenido, excepto las clases de Kidô. – hizo un mohín, y Ganju rio mientras Rukia sonreía ligeramente.

-Tú lo dices porque todos se te explotan en la cara. – dijo el hermano de Kaien.

-Eres peor que Seamus. – Harley suprimió una risita.

-Uh… lo siento. – respondió el pelirrojo de forma sarcástica.

-¿Crees que puedas llevarme a mi casa? – le preguntó Ichigo, segundos luego de un silencio, a su amiga inglesa. – Quiero ver a mis hermanas.

-Vamos todos. – decidió la chica, mirando a Rukia con una sonrisa. – _Usagi_ me lo pidió cuando te fuiste a la oficina del director, ya que su hermano sale más tarde.

Sin más, todos se subieron al auto, quedando Ichigo como co-piloto y los tres restantes detrás.

-Además de completar la ficha, ¿Qué más se necesita hacer para entrar a la Academia? – preguntó la ahijada de Sirius Black, sobre el viento y mirando a los acompañantes de atrás por el espejo retrovisor.

-Solo una pequeña muestra de tu _Reiatsu_. – le respondió Ganju, pensativo. – depende de cuanta presión ejerzas, quedarás en una de las tres clases: Baja, Media y Alta. Yo no dudo que las dos quedarán en la Alta por su nivel. – agregó después, con cierta emoción en su voz y rostro.

-No des lata, Ganju, que no te va eso de "orgullo" de la familia. – bufó la pelinaranja, tratando de que sus cabellos no se dirijan a su rostro por culpa del viento. – Debí de atarme el pelo. – gruñó después.

-¡Pero si te queda bonito suelto! – protestó Rukia, haciendo un puchero. – Ya quisiera tener el cabello tan largo como el tuyo, pero me va mejor este corte porque es más manejable. – luego frunció los labios y fulminó el piso con la mirada.

Cuando llegaron, los cinco bajaron enseguida y caminaron hacia la puerta de la casa.

Ichigo sacó sus llaves para abrir la puerta. Una vez echo, dejó pasar a sus amigos y los siguió al living, donde sus hermanas habían decidido merendar.

Cuando se voltearon a verlos, ignoraron a los cuatro primeros que entraron y se lanzaron directamente hacia su hermana, preguntándole por qué no dormía en casa y no venía a ella para pasar tiempo con ellas, ya que solo se veían en el receso para que Yuzu le pasara su almuerzo.

-A ver… a ver… - les paró la mayor a las mellizas. – Si me fui fue por culpa de una decisión del viejo. – ella pensó en una forma de explicarles su decisión sin entrar en detalles. – su forma de actuar es totalmente diferente a la de siempre, todo por algo sin importancia que sucedió en el pasado. – cerrando los ojos por un momento, para luego abrirlos, procedió a posar una de sus manos en la cabeza de Karin y la otra para acariciar la mejilla de Yuzu.

-¿Qué te pasó en la mejilla? – preguntó la pelinegra, ceñuda. Su melliza quedó helada al verla.

-Un encuentro con alguien a quién creía que no iba a volver a ver más. – fue lo que contestó Ichigo, sonriéndoles. – No hay nada de qué preocuparse. – miró a ambas a los ojos. – estoy viviendo con mis padrinos por unos días. Si quieren verme, saben cómo llegar allí y tanto Yoruichi como el tonto de Kisuke se alegrarán de verlas. – carraspeó sonoramente, mientras que Harley ponía mala cara. – Lo siento, soné como _Umbitch_ , ¿Verdad?

-Sí, - gruñó la chica, cruzándose de brazos. – pero te lo perdono por esta vez. – bromeó al segundo.

La Kurosaki rodó los ojos y se sentó en uno de los sillones del living. A cada lado, una de las mellis se sentó para continuar con la merienda.

-¿No ha llegado ninguna carta para mí? – preguntó la de ojos chocolate, mirando a la melliza de cabello negro.

Yuzu saltó, y se dirigió directamente hacia el recibidor.

-Solo una. – exclamó la más pequeña de la casa desde donde se encontraba. Luego, a grandes pasos, volvió a entrar al living con un sobre de pergamino y atado a un cordel azul y un sello que tanto Rukia como Ganju reconocieron. – Está tu nombre, pero con el apellido de Kaien-nii. – se lo tendió con cierta confusión y se volvió a sentar.

Sorprendida, intercambió una mirada con Ganju y procedió a abrirlo con mala espina.

Leyó con cuidado la carta tan formal y con tantos títulos y honoríficos. Cuando terminó, algo tan caliente como la lava empezaba a burbujear en su estómago, por lo que, para asegurarse, leyó la carta unas cuantas veces más.

-¿Qué es esta cosa? – espetó con ira y paseándose por toda la habitación. - ¡¿Qué es esto, con un demonio?! ¿A qué está jugando? – se dirigió a la nada. - ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con Kaien? – le preguntó a Ganju.

-Hace como dos días, ¿Por qué? – se extrañó con cierto temor.

-Lee. – le dijo ella, entregándole la carta con sus manos temblándoles.

Rukia, quien se había sentado a su lado, también leyó la carta, haciendo que sus ojos y su boca se abriesen del asombro.

-¡¿Eres una Shiba?! – exclamó la Kuchiki.

-Si… bueno… - Ichigo frunció el ceño. – solo lo fui durante los primeros meses de vida, luego cambiaron mi apellido por el de mi madre. – explicó de forma rápida. – Pero no tiene nada que ver con lo que dice la carta. – borbotó después, sentándose otra vez entre sus hermanas.

-Uh… - Rukia asintió, concordando. – creo que tenemos el mismo problema. – suspiró después.

-¿De qué están hablando? – preguntó Renji, un tanto picado por no entender nada.

-Es época de novias. – habló la oji violeta, con cierto tono triste. – las mujeres que este año cumplieron o cumplen los dieciocho años, tienen que presentarse dentro de unos meses a una Casamentera para hacer un examen y saber si son mujeres honorables para la familia a la que se va a unir.

-¿Y en qué entra Ichigo en esto? – preguntó Harley, un tanto confundida.

-¡Que estoy dentro para hacer el estúpido examen! – renegó ella. – No voy a hacerlo. – decidió de forma terminante.

Rukia sonrió de forma nerviosa.

-Es el problema. – dijo ella, pasándose los dedos por su cabello corto. – Si naciste y te han puesto el apellido Shiba, el Ministerio no pondrá su brazo a torcer y te obligará a hacerlo. Eres la hija primogénita de Shiba Isshin, el mayor de su generación.

-¿Y qué? – preguntó con malos modos. Rukia respingó.

-Bueno… estás obligada, quieras… o no. – todos quedaron de piedra.

-Fue un gusto conocerlos. – dramatizaron Renji y Ganju, mirando de forma asustada a la pelinaranja.

Ichigo perdió la paciencia y guardó la carta con el sobre en el bolsillo de la falda de su uniforme.

-Muy bien. – decidió ella. – Me voy. – se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta de la casa. Rukia la siguió. – Me llevaré tu auto, Harley. – avisó mientras tomaba el juego de llaves de la aludida. Esta, asintió sin saber que decir.

-¡Pero, Onee-chan! – protestó Yuzu, siguiéndola de forma rápida y seguida de Karin quien estaba un tanto molesta con su padre.

-No, Yu, no me sigas. – le dijo ella, poniéndose sus zapatos y agarrando su bolso del colegio. – Esto ya se sale de mis manos. Papá pudo sacarme de esa condenada lista y dejarme tranquila hasta morirme. Pero parece ser que se le olvidó que es lo que sucedía con las mujeres de la familia al cumplir los dieciocho. – balbuceó muy rápido y con tono sarcástico.

 ** _Un par de semanas después…_**

-¡Felicitaciones! – exclamó el examinador. – Han pasado las pruebas con éxito.

Ichigo y Harley se sonrieron.

-Aquí están sus carnets de Aparición. – les entregó una tarjeta laminada con la foto de cada una, sus nombres, fecha de nacimiento y lugar de residencia.

Las dos le agradecieron al examinador, y salieron de la gran habitación con paso apresurado.

-¿Te has puesto una de las direcciones de las casas que Oliver se compró? – se sorprendió la pelinaranja, mirando por encima del hombro de su amiga.

-Tú has puesto la dirección de la casa que tu madre te heredó y yo no digo nada. – le replicó ella.

-Sí, pero hay algo que tú no me estás diciendo, Potter. – dijo la chica con enojo falso.

-Te lo diré cuando hayamos terminado de recorrer el Ministerio al completo. – fue lo único que dijo, sonriendo torcidamente.

Ichigo bufó, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó la Potter, un rato después de bajar escaleras.

-Piso número cuatro, - contestó una voz detrás de ellas. – Departamento de Seguridad Mágica.

Un hombre de unos treinta y muchos años, de piel enfermiza, cabello largo y blanco, rostro bondadoso y ojos verde lima les sonreía con amabilidad. Vestía unas prendas negras que se asemejaban a las tradicionales. Arriba de todas ellas, llevaba un Haori blanco.

-Oh. – musitó Harley. - ¿Quién está a cargo de él?

-Esa es Shihoin Yoruichi. – le dijo Ichigo dijo con aburrimiento, empezando a caminar por los pasillos. – Creo que te lo dije cuando me preguntaste de qué trabajaba. – comentó mientras miraba a su alrededor. Luego miró al hombre quien les habló. – ¿Usted era…? – la chica trató de hacer memoria.

-Ukitake Jûshirô. – respondió él, mirándola con curiosidad.

-Ah, si… - saltó ella. – Mi madrina me habló de usted. Pero solo dice y repite lo mismo: es muy amable, servicial y una de las mejores personas en el Ministerio. – trató de imitar la voz de ella, que logró sacarle una sonrisa al hombre y, de paso, también a su amiga.

-Entonces eres Ichigo, ¿Verdad? – adivinó él, hombre. – Escuché mucho de ti por boca de tanto Yoruichi como de Kisuke-kun.

-¿Qué dicen ese par sobre mí? – desconfió ella.

-No te preocupes, - rio Ukitake. – solo nos cuentan todos los logros que has tenido hasta ahora: maestría en todos tus EXTASIS, animago desde los trece, tu importante participación en la Guerra contra Lord Voldemort en Gran Bretaña… por mencionar algunos.

Harley miró a su amiga con la boca abierta.

-¿Te hiciste animago y no me lo dijiste? – preguntó con molestia.

La aludida se encogió de hombros.

-No le doy mucha importancia. – le explicó con aburrimiento. – recuerda que tengo TDA, así que no tenía muchas cosas que hacer si terminaba todos los trabajos antes que ninguno. – luego sonrió, recordando. – cuando Lunático me encontró en una de sus rondas nocturnas por los pasillos, le dije de mi problemita y me aconsejó que haga actividades que puedan cansarme. Luego él se lo comentó a la profesora McGonagall y ella me ofreció estudiar animagia.

-Habérmelo dicho y lo hacíamos juntas. – se quejó ella, para diversión de Ukitake.

-¿Han venido para algo en especial? – preguntó el hombre, parándose frente a una oficina en la que rezaba su nombre.

-Nosotras vinimos para completar nuestra inscripción a la Academia Shinigami y, de paso, sacar nuestra licencia de aparición. – al tiempo que hablaba, la Kurosaki miraba para todos lados. – Yoruichi hoy tenía día libre, ¿No? – preguntó después.

-Iba a venir porque la Capitana Soi-fon la requería para unas inquietudes sobre nuestros futuros visitantes. – las dos chicas se miraron con la nariz fruncida.

-Si… -comentó la pelinegra. – Sasakibe-san nos lo comentó antes de venir aquí. – eso pareció sorprenderle. – Le dimos unas cuantas informaciones. – admitió después.

-Dijo que se iba a pasar por aquí. – siguió la hija de Isshin. – por lo que, lo que le contamos, se esparcirá como pólvora en esta área.

Harley ahogó una risita.

-¡Oi, Ukitake! – llamó una nueva voz, un poco alegre.

-¿Uh?, - los tres se dieron la vuelta. – Kyôraku. – devolvió el saludo, sonriente.

El personaje que se les presentó en ese momento estaba vestido igual que Ukitake, con solo la diferencia de que arriba del Haori blanco, llevaba un kimono rosado de mujer abierto y puesto solo sobre la espalda. Su piel era trigueña, tenía cabello marón chocolate con ondas (atado en una cola baja por una tela rosa). Sus ojos eran oscuros y su rostro era tosco con una ligera barba de unos días (Ichigo supone que era guapo, pero como no era su tipo…). Sobre su cabeza, llevaba un sombrero de mimbre.

-¿Kyôraku Shunsui? – preguntó la pelinaranja con maestría en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, sorprendiéndose por cómo era el hombre.

-¿Quiénes son estas bellas señoritas, Ukitake? – preguntó el hombre, mirando de pies a cabeza a cada una.

-No hay que decirle eso a _Prongslette_ , que tiene prometido. – bromeó Ichigo, apuntando a su amiga. Esta la codeó con malas pulgas. – Yo soy Kurosaki Ichigo. – se presentó con una ligera inclinación.

El recién llegado le chifló.

-Con que tú eres Ichigo-chan… - comentó con una mano en su mentón. – Isshin me ha hablado mucho de ti…

-¿Cómo lo conoces? – le preguntó Harley a su amiga antes de que arme una rabieta por la mención de su progenitor.

-Es el profesor de Defensa en Mahoutokoro. – Ichigo giró los ojos. – Creo que te lo mencioné cuando me llegó el examen de Rukia.

-Ahhhhh…. – fue lo que dijo ella, entendiendo y acordándose.

-¿Y tu nombre, señorita de ojos verdes? – Ichigo se volteó para que no la vieran reírse, al tiempo que Harley se sonrojaba levemente.

-Harley Potter. – contestó, fulminando con la mirada a su hermana por ritual.

-¿Potter? – dijeron los dos hombres, sorprendidos.

-No te salvas de tu fama ni del otro lado del mundo. – dijo Ichigo, haciendo una mueca.

-Cállate, que tú también te has formado tu propia reputación. – se fastidió la otra. Ukitake rio y la chica de cabello naranja frunció el ceño mientras miraba hacia abajo.

-Con un demonio… - masculló la Kurosaki.

-¿Sucede algo? – se sorprendieron los demás.

-Es mi dedo. – la chica frunció el ceño. – ha estado cosquilleándome a cada rato desde el domingo.

-Sácate el anillo así ves que te pasa. – le dijo la oji verde con un tono obvio.

Esta le hizo caso, y guardó el anillo que los gemelos le habían regalado para su último cumpleaños en el bolsillo de su falda.

Cuando dirigió su mirada a su dedo, se sorprendió.

-Qué extraño. – comentó mientras se acomodaba los lentes y acercaba su mano a su rostro. – puedo jurar que esta marca no estaba antes aquí. – se la enseñó a la hija de Lily.

-Soy yo o… ¿Tiene forma de una flor de Sakura? – le dijo ella, luego de analizar la marca.

-¿Puedo ver? – preguntó Ukitake de forma amable. Ichigo sonrió, y mostró su mano con la palma hacia abajo. – Mh… Bueno… - empezó él, ceñudo.

Pero cuando iba a seguir hablando…

-¡BUH! – sin excepción, los cuatro respingaron y se dieron la vuelta.

-¡Oliver! – exclamó la última Potter, saltando sobre él, para luego pegarle un coscorrón en la cabeza de forma leve. - ¡No hagas eso otra vez! ¡Casi me da un patatús!

El chico solo rio, le besó la cabeza y se volteó a las tres personas.

-Lo siento. – se disculpó él, sin sentirlo. – Pero, ¿Puedo llevármela un rato, Kurosaki? Luego te la devuelvo. – prometió mirando a la ex Ravenclaw.

-Secuéstrala todo el día si quieres, Wood. – estimó la chica, sonriendo de forma divertida. – Solo que no regrese a casa de mi padre muy cansada, Ehm... – bromeó después, para bochorno de la chica.

Kyôraku rio mientras la pareja se iba al lado contrario.

-Haber, déjame ver otra vez la marca, querida. – pidió el peliblanco, llamándole la atención.

Ella obedeció y alargó su brazo. Esta vez, el hombre del kimono rosa se le unió unos segundos después.

El peli marrón entrecerró los ojos, apretando levemente los labios.

-¿Puedo? – preguntó él, mirando el rostro de la chica y alzando sus manos.

-Claro. – aceptó ella, moviendo su mano en dirección al hombre. Hubo una sutil diferencia de cambio de temperatura cuando tomó su mano.

Shunsui acercó su rostro donde la chica tenía la marca, tocándola levemente con su pulgar derecho o el índice izquierdo.

-Creo que es algo muy raro que ocurre entre los magos. – opinó con una sonrisa alegre. Más alegre que la anterior. – Dime, Ichigo-chan ¿Tienes novio? – preguntó el hombre, sonriendo con picardía.

El efecto fue instantáneo: la aludida se sonrojó levemente y se puso nerviosa.

-No. – se sinceró ella, mirando el piso.

-Mh… - Kyôraku adoptó una expresión pensativa. - ¿Has besado a alguien? – preguntó después, ladeando la cabeza.

-Creo que esa es una pregunta muy personal, Kyôraku. – interrumpió Ukitake, frunciendo el ceño y viendo que Ichigo se había tensado y el rostro se le había tornado bordó.

El hombre suspiró sin dar pie a torcer, y miró a Ichigo otra vez.

-¿Sabes qué es un Bono de Alma? – preguntó de forma suave. El peliblanco abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y miró a su amigo con asombro.

-¿Bono de Alma? ¿Estás seguro? – le interrogó él, sorprendido.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó la chica, frunciendo el ceño al ver que Kyôraku le asentía a su amigo.

-En realidad, su nombre completo es "Bono de Alma Gemela Vinculante de Emociones". – explicó el hombre. Frunciendo el ceño, Ichigo prestó una cuidadosa atención a cada palabra que él daba. – Hay pocos casos como estos, en donde dos personas que se conocen están destinadas a permanecer juntas y amarse hasta aún después de la muerte. Se activa cuando esa pareja da su primer beso (no porta si se conocieron el mismo día), para luego manifestarse de esta manera. – el hombre señaló su dedo anular izquierdo. – la marca de cada uno es el símbolo representativo del nombre de la Zampakutô de los dos, o bien, si no tienen Reiatsu, una marca que represente su nombre o algo que los identifique. Esta marca, - volvió a señalar la flor de sakura en su dedo, sin darse cuenta del brillo sorprendido y aterrado que tenía Ichigo en sus ojos. – es el de él. Seguramente ya tiene tu marca en su correspondiente dedo, quien quiera que sea. ¿Lo captas? –preguntó después, analizando el rostro de la chica.

-Sí, lo entiendo. – dijo ella, mientras que su cerebro trabajaba a toda máquina.

-El vínculo se irá reforzando por cada paso que den ustedes dos juntos, - añadió, rascándose la barba. – mientras más distantes estén (quiero decir que si se evitan o se pelean o hay decisiones en las que no están conformes), te dolerá. Recomiendo que no lo ignores. – advirtió con seriedad. – En algún momento llegará a cambiar de color beige oscuro al correspondiente (sea cual sea la habilidad o el color representativo de su arma), significando que no habrá desconfianza y que le creerán el uno al otro. Eso da a entender que nadie podrá interferir entre ustedes.

Ukitake asintió conforme su amigo iba hablando.

-Una pregunta. – pidió ella, todavía roja y con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Qué es una Zampakutô?

Los dos hombres se miraron, sonriendo.

-Creo que la definición correcta sería… - habló el peliblanco, pensativo. – Es el arma de un Shinigami, una extensión más de su alma, con personalidad, sentimientos y nombre propio. Dentro de las que la definen, puede de haber millones y millones de tipos, nombres y habilidades de cada Zampakutô: Cuerpo a cuerpo, batalla, Kidô, Elementales, etc. Nacen y mueren con el Shinigami ¿Lo comprendiste? – sonrió después.

-A la perfección. – afirmó la pelinaranja. – creo que me han despejado muchas dudas. – añadió con cierto agradecimiento. - ¿Creen que mis padrinos sepan sobre el Bono de Alma? – preguntó después, un poco más bajo.

-¿Kisuke y Yoruichi? – sopesó Kyôraku, extrañado. Luego empezó a reír. – a ellos les pasó lo mismo. – luego le guiñó un ojo. - ¿Les vas a preguntar si te enseñarán sus marcas?

La chica se sonrojó otra vez.

-La verdad es que… prefiero que quede aquí. – musitó con rapidez, sorprendiendo al par de hombres. Luego sonrió con disculpa.

-Está bien. – aceptó Ukitake, para luego mirar a su amigo.

-Cuenta con mi silencio. – se sumó el del kimono, sonriendo ampliamente y aplaudiendo como niño pequeño.

-A propósito, Kyôraku. – le llamó el de ojos verde lima. - ¿A qué venías a mi oficina? La reunión no es hasta las seis, y para eso falta como tres horas. – su expresión varió a una de total desconcierto.

-¿Mh? – su amigo frunció el ceño. - ¡Ah, sí! – se acordó él. – Byakuya-kun va a venir. – el rostro de Ichigo se envaró, pero los dos hombres no lo notaron. - quiere hablar contigo sobre la reunión de las familias del mundo mágico para Navidad. Según entendí, la división trece y seis están a cargo de conseguir el lugar para el evento y también su decoración.

-Creo que te tardaste en decirme, - se rio Ukitake. – ahí viene. – y señaló detrás de Ichigo, por donde el oji azul venía caminando con tranquilidad.

Era la primera vez que la pelinaranja lo veía con esas ropas (ropas tradicionales negras, con el Haori blanco sobre las prendas). A diferencia de los otros dos hombres, él llevaba una bufanda plateada tan clara que parecía blanca.

-Bu… bueno… - tartamudeó Ichigo, llamando la atención de los dos y desviando la vista. – Yo… tengo que irme… – se excusó mientras se volvía a poner el anillo que se había sacado. – Tengo que hacerle una visita a mi primo.

-¿Y qué hay de tu amiga? – la pregunta de Kyôraku le hizo parar en seco.

-Eso se arregla rápido. – sonrió ella, nerviosa. Sacó una de sus varitas y conjuró un Patronus no verbal, para luego dirigirlo hacia donde se habían ido Oliver y Harley, mientras pensaba el mensaje: _Tengo cosas que hacer, Prongslette, te veo mañana en la entrada del colegio._ Y, sin siquiera percatarse de las reacciones sorprendidas de todos los que estaban en ese lugar, caminó a paso apresurado hasta encontrar la primera chimenea conectada a la Red Flú, tomar un puñado de polvos y desaparecer en un mar de llamas verdes con dirección a la mansión de Kaien.

La rapidez de la chica sorprendió a los dos hombres más grandes.

-¿Ella será así siempre? – preguntó Kyôraku, confuso.

-Su carácter es explosivo y tiene un gran desdén por las reglas del colegio, pero ese tipo de reacciones puede deberse a su Trastorno de Déficit de Atención. – comunicó el Kuchiki. Los otros asintieron en comprensión.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Ukitake, sorprendido.

-Es amiga y profesora particular para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de Rukia, y yo soy profesor de Leyes en su escuela. – fue lo único que dijo, de forma impasible.

Luego, Kyôraku se retiró disculpándose, para luego dejar a su amigo y al futuro jefe de la familia Kuchiki en su charla para organizar la reunión de fin de año.

 _Semanas después…_

Cuando Ichigo llegó a casa, al instante se dio cuenta que no había nadie (mejor para ella). Por lo que prosiguió a correr a su habitación y arrojarse al centro de su gran y exagerada cama que le habían dado sus padrinos.

 _¿Y ahora qué?_ Se preguntó ella, pensando en lo que Kyôraku le había dicho cuando había ido a hacer su examen de aparición.

Cerró los ojos y trató de relajarse con lo más simple: buscando su núcleo mágico. Pero como este ya lo había encontrado, lo intentó con su Reiatsu.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró en un lugar que no era su habitación. Extrañada y ceñuda, se paró y miró a su alrededor.

 _¿Qué es este lugar?_ Se preguntó en voz alta, al ver los rascacielos ladeados, permitiendo así, que estuviese parada sobre las paredes.

Detrás de ella se escuchó una risa esquizofrénica que la sobresaltó y le hizo mirar hacia dónde provenía.

Bienvenida a tu Mundo Interior, Ichigo. Habló alguien a quien no podía ver, pero pudo saber que esa voz era la misma que se había reído en su cabeza hace semanas.

 **Esperamos que la próxima vez puedas estar más tiempo con nosotros.** Una segunda voz habló. Y esta era grave y serena. Ambas se oían poderosas.

 _¿Qué?_ Ichigo se confundió más al ver que el lugar iba desapareciendo y tornarse muy nebulosos, para luego despertar otra vez en su cuarto y tirada boca abajo en el medio de su cama.

-¿Habrá sido un sueño? – se dijo ella, sentándose y poniendo las piernas en posición de indio.

Aburrida, se tiró boca arriba para observar el techo pintado de azul y salpicado de muchas constelaciones y estrellas.

- _¡Ichigoooo! ¿Estás en casaaa?_ – preguntó la voz de Yoruichi, acercándose a su habitación.

La aludida se levantó de sopetón, justo cuando la puerta se abría abruptamente mostrando a su madrina con unos seis tomos de libros gruesos.

-¡Te traje los libros para el examen! – exclamó saltando con ellos encima y dejándolos a los pies de la cama de su ahijada. - ¿A que es un engorro? – bufó ella, quitándose unos mechones violáceos de su rostro.

-¿No pudieron cancelarlo? – preguntó ella, del mismo modo que la mujer.

-No... – se entristeció la esposa de Kisuke. – Vas a tener que hacerlo si o si, y si lo repruebas, tendrás que volver a hacerlo hasta conseguirlo. – ante eso, la pelinaranja resopló y volvió a tirarse de espaldas en la cama.

-Como si mis problemas disminuyesen a medida que pasan los días. – masculló en voz baja y pensando en cierto profesor de Leyes.

Su marca cosquilló de forma cálida.

-¿Dijiste algo, Fresa? – preguntó la mujer, ceñuda.

-Nada. – dijo ella, suspirando y sobándose la marca. – Madrina, - llamó después, pensando en lo que había pasado hace un instante.

-Dime. – la mujer de ojos dorados se sentó de la misma forma que su ahijada.

-¿Has oído hablar antes de…"Mundo Interior"? – preguntó con cierta vacilación.

Yoruichi parpadeó unas cuantas veces, sorprendida y mirando a la chica como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza.

-¿Ya? ¿Tan temprano? – casi exclamó ella, arrodillándose en la cama y acercando su rostro al de la oji marrón.

-¿Tan temprano qué? – preguntó Ichigo, echándose hacia atrás.

-¿Cómo es? ¿Ya viste a tu Zampakutô? ¿Qué apariencia tiene? – bombardeó la mujer, ignorando lo dicho por su ahijada.

-¡Madrina! – le cortó la pelinaranja. - ¡Ya basta! ¡No entiendo! ¿Me puedes explicar? – le pidió después, irritada.

La esposa de Urahara sonrió con inocencia.

-Ya que te anotaste en la Academia… - se despreocupó ella, sentándose de forma "normal" al lado de la Kurosaki. – El Mundo interior es el reflejo de tus metas y donde el espíritu de tu Zampakutô reside para comunicarse contigo. – explicó como si lo supiese de memoria. – Para obtener el Shikai de tu Zampakutô debes de saber su nombre. – miró a la chica, totalmente absorta en sus palabras. – Y para poder escuchar su nombre y liberarla, debes de entablar un lazo afectivo con ella a base de charla y debates sobre lo que sea que quieras preguntarle o al revés. ¿Entiendes?

-Claro como el agua. – dijo ella, asintiendo. - ¿Hay algo más? – preguntó después, viendo a su madrina vacilar.

-Se supone que esto lo sabrás leyendo los libros de la Academia, - contó ella, pensativa. – pero yo no te dije nada, eh… - advirtió después, para diversión de ambas. Luego, Yoruichi suspiró. – Existen dos liberaciones para una Zampakutô: Shikai, que te expliqué hace un momento; y Bankai: este último es la liberación completa de la Zampakutô.

-Liberación completa… - imitó la chica, frunciendo el ceño.

-Y la más complicada de conseguir. – aseveró Yoruichi. – Para conseguir el Bankai, aparte de tener el Shikai, obvio, debes de tener el Reiatsu suficientemente alto como para forzar al espíritu de tu Zampakutô a que se manifieste fuera de tu Mundo Interior, y forzarlo a doblegarse ante ti.

-¿Forzarlo? – Ichigo hizo una mueca. – Me habías preguntado cómo luce, -recordó ella, de pronto. - ¿El Mundo Interior es diferente para cada uno? – preguntó con confusión.

-Claro… no todos tenemos las mismas metas, ¿No? – le dijo su madrina, como si fuese obvio. - ¿Cómo luce el tuyo? – volvió a preguntar, ansiosa.

-Uhm… - Ichigo miró al techo, pensativa. – Son rascacielos, grandes rascacielos ladeados de color del cielo. – empezó a describir la chica, un tanto maravillada. - Tiene un bonito cielo azul con algunas nubes blancas… me gusta. – dijo después, mirando a la mujer morena.

-Obviamente. – se burló Yoruichi. – Dime, - dijo ella, luego de esquivar una almohada que su ahijada le lanzó. - ¿Has visto a tu espíritu? ¿Cómo luce?

-No lo vi. – dijo ella, un tanto dudosa. – pero sí escuché su voz. Creo que solo estuve unos pocos minutos allí. – sopesó después, creyendo convenientemente en no decirle que había dos voces por si no era normal.

-Será mejor que te cambies, Fresa. – le llamó la atención la mujer. – He invitado a todos los capitanes del Gotei13 y agentes especiales que dirigen el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica a cenar, así que va a ser una noche un tanto larga, eh…

-¿Tengo que ir? – preguntó con fastidio y aburrimiento.

-Solo será la cena, - le dijo ella, suplicante. – Después te irás, si quieres. – el rostro de Yoruichi adoptó una expresión "triste".

-Lo que sea… - masculló la Kurosaki, desviando la mirada. – Espero que haya chocolate de postre. – amenazó después, viendo el gesto triunfante de la señora Urahara: se había parado y empezado a saltar como una niña.

-Claro, claro… - comentó la peli violeta, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Ichigo resopló con fuerza.

Luego se levantó de la cama y recogió los libros que su madrina le había dejado a los pies para colocarlos sobre el escritorio debajo de una de las ventanas que daban a la calle. Se sentó en la silla a juego con la mesa, y dejó que su mirada se perdiera al cielo crepuscular, que ya estaba dejando ver alguna que otra estrella titilante.

Se sacó el anillo con la camelia de forma lenta, observándolo con más atención. Acercando sus ojos a su dedo, notó que la flor no tenía centro. Eran seis pétalos de sakura puestos de forma que se confundiese con una flor.

 _¿Qué es lo que representará?_ Se preguntó ella, ceñuda. _¿Cómo será mi marca en él?_ luego se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y sacudió la cabeza.

-Debo dejar de hacer eso. – se dijo ella con molestia. Luego, refregándose los ojos, tomó el retrato de su madre que estaba a un costado de su escritorio. – Quizá, si estuvieses conmigo, me aconsejarías que hacer. – musitó ella, soltando un suspiro.

La ventana se abrió de forma brusca, sobresaltándola y haciendo que se pare de la silla de un salto.

Dejó el cuadro de Masaki donde estaba, y se dirigió hacia la ventana.

Iba a cerrarla, cuando se percató de los autos aparcados en la entrada y con sus luces encendidas.

-¿Ya están aquí? – se sorprendió ella, cerrando de forma rápida las cortinas y apresurándose a sacarse el uniforme (con algunos golpes y tropiezos) y quedar en ropa interior.

Buscando en su armario, eligió una remera azul pegada al cuerpo y con la espalda al descubierto y que se cruzaba en la parte posterior del cuello, un jean negro con un cinturón blanco perla y unas zapatillas de lona con estampado militar.

Una vez vestida, se ató su cabello naranja en una coleta alta usando una banda elástica en color blanco. Se colocó unos aros con puntos negros alrededor de toda sus orejas, una pulsera roja con el nombre de su madre en _Romaji_ , el anillo que los gemelos le regalaron, una gargantilla de tela negra y rojo y una cadena de acero inoxidable sin dije. Agarró sus varitas y las puso en su lugar.

Una vez lista, casi salta al ver a su padrino entrar por la puerta de la habitación y vestido con una camisa blanca, un saco gris y pantalón y zapatos negros.

-Justo a tiempo. – felicitó él, adoptando una leve sonrisa en su rostro. – Bueno, casi. – dijo después.

La chica parpadeó, confundida por ello.

En respuesta, su padrino la agarró de la muñeca y la arrastró a su habitación, que era considerablemente mucho más grande que la de ella.

Allí, Yoruichi ya estaba lista. Vestía un vestido violeta largo hasta los tobillos y con detalles dorados en la cintura. Su cabello estaba recogido como siempre y tenía unos zapatos negros de tacón en su mano derecha. Cuando vió a su ahijada, sonrió de forma complacida.

-¡Te falta el maquillaje! – al escucharla decir ello, su ahijada rodó los ojos.

-No es… - el timbre de la casa le interrumpió, haciendo que Kisuke se apresurara a irse y que Yoruichi aprovechara y la arrastrara hasta la mesa tocador de ella.

Sabiendo que no ganaría contra ella, Ichigo se dejó estar y dejó que la maquillara.

Pero solo por esa noche (otra vez).

-Ya… procuré que sea un maquillaje que resalte tu belleza natural. – habló la mujer, sin siquiera haber hablado en todo ese momento. – ¡Estás perfecta! - celebró ella, con una sonrisa de suficiencia y aplaudiendo como una niña.

Cuando se vió, realmente quedó satisfecha. No llevaba lápiz de labios. Solo una base, sombra roja, delineador líquido negro y rímel.

Su madrina sonrió como el gato Cheshire al ver que asentía en aprobación.

Ichigo se levantó y caminó a la puerta.

-Bajemos, Madrina. – indicó la adolescente. Ella asintió y la tomó por el codo con buen ánimo. La pelinaranja solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza de forma renuente.

Estaban a punto de bajar las escaleras, cuando Ichigo vió una marca roja como la sangre en su dedo anular, junto a su anillo de casada.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó ella, señalando lo que había visto con un tono de voz que decía no saber nada.

Yoruichi miró a su dirección, y sonrió al ver a lo que se refería.

-Estoy segura de que leíste lago relacionado con "Bono de Alma", en algún lado en Hogwarts. – dijo ella, con voz soñadora. La Kurosaki suprimió una risa ante eso. – esta es la marca de Kisuke: una corona para princesa, representando el espíritu de su Zampakutô. – Yoruichi hizo una expresión parecida a la que Harley adoptaba cuando hablaba de su relación con Oliver, haciendo reír a Ichigo.

Bajaban las anchas escaleras que llevaba al gran living de la mansión, cuando la pelinaranja logró calmarse entre los lloriqueos de la pelivioleta.

-¿Cómo es la marca de mi padrino? – preguntó luego de las risas, ignorando el puchero que le mandó la mujer. - ¿Qué forma tiene?

-Es la silueta de mi forma animaga, totalmente en negro. – fue lo que ella dijo, sin dejar de sonreír como loca.

Girando los ojos, Ichigo miró los escalones por donde bajaban.

-Algún día tú sentirás lo mismo, ya verás. – prometió su madrina, posando su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de la más joven. Ichigo se estremeció imperceptiblemente mientras pensaba en su profesor de Leyes.

Era obvio que su madrina no sabía _nada_.

Cuando ambas llegaron a la sala de estar, canturreando una canción por lo bajo, Ichigo se había dado cuenda de que no se había equivocado con el número de personas.

-Ya era hora de que bajaran las mujeres más hermosas del planeta. – comentó Urahara Kisuke, caminando de forma rápida hacia ellas y tomando los brazos de ambas a cada lado de él.

Ante el comentario, a Yoruichi se le subió el ego y su ahijada rodó los ojos mientras bufaba de fastidio y musitaba un "chupamedias".

De pronto, la hija de Masaki se sintió abrumada viendo que diecisiete personas la observaban de reojo e inmersos en sus conversaciones. Con la excepción a tres de ellos, que los conocía de antes.

-¿Kurosaki? – preguntó una voz joven. - ¿Kurosaki Ichigo? – llamó otra vez, con incredulidad y haciendo saltar algún que otro murmullo en los demás.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién…?– saltó la aludida, mirando hacia donde la voz provenía. - ¿Toushiro? – la chica abrió los ojos como una lechuza y observó al joven de cabello blanco, ojos verde-azul, con su misma altura y vestido con un traje gris y camisa celeste. – Caray… -suspiró ella, acercándose y sonriéndole. - ¿Cuánto hace que no nos vemos, eh, _Shiro_? ¿Siete…ocho años? – le preguntó, palmeándole el hombro de forma leve y amistosa.

-Más o menos. – admitió él, sonriéndole y negando con la cabeza ante el apodo. - ¿Y tú? ¿Cuándo fue que regresaste de Inglaterra? – preguntó después, sin hacer caso a los demás adultos.

-Llegue para mi cumpleaños. – explicó mientras los dos se sentaban frente a la ventana. – Espera un momento, ¿Qué te ha dado Momo de comer que has crecido tan rápido? ¡Por dios, tienes la edad de las mellizas y ellas son casi unas enanas todavía! – parloteó con una risa burbujeante en su garganta.

-Fue acelerado, qué más quisiera yo tener altura más baja. – masculló él. – A propósito, ¿Cómo están ellas? Luego de que terminé el bachiller antes que todos, me metí en la Academia Shinigami y no supe más de ellas. – hizo una mueca ante eso.

-A las dos las adelantaron dos años. – informó mientras cruzaba sus tobillos y entrelazaba sus manos en su falda. – Ya el año que viene empiezan con séptimo año en Mahoutokoro. – la pelinaranja sonrió con orgullo.

-Eso está bien. – se sorprendió él. – Ya las veo con problemas con su Reiatsu cuando terminen los EXTASIS. – comentó después, negando con la cabeza.

-Ni hables de eso, - bufó la chica. – yo no me di cuenta hasta que exploté por un problema relacionado con los visitantes de Inglaterra. ¿Lo sabes?

-Tuvimos una reunión de Capitanes para tratar eso. – dijo con cierta delicadeza. - ¿En qué clase has quedado? – preguntó él, mirando de soslayo a los demás adultos.

-Clase Alta. – le dijo con aburrimiento. - ¿Qué es eso de Capitán? ¿Capitán de qué? – se extrañó después, ceñuda.

-Capitán de la División Nº 10 de los Trece Escuadrón de Protección y Jefe de _Ronins_ en el Ministerio. – tronó él, como si estuviese hablando del tiempo. – Funciona en el piso cuatro del Ministerio de Magia Japonés, que es…

-… el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. – completó ella, entendiendo. - ¿Qué es exactamente el Gotei13? – preguntó ella.

-Todos somos Shinigamis. – dijo, ya con simpleza y volviendo a portar una postura relajada. – Yo soy lo que muchos llaman un _Tensai_ , ya que en estos años he completado la Academia en menos de tres años, conseguido el Bankai en otros tres y promoverme a Capitán dos años después. – contó con una inusual sonrisa que se jactaba de todo eso.

Ichigo silbó, levantando sus cejas.

-Impresionante, - admitió ella. – yo hoy recién entré a mi Mundo Interior por unos minutos. – confesó con un mohín. – solo oí la… voz.

-¿Estableciste contacto hoy, semanas después de que te enteraste de todo sobre los Shinigamis? – casi exclamó el. – ¡Yo ni siquiera llegué a entrar a él hasta un mes y medio después de entrar a mi pasaje Mental por primera vez, por no hablar de que no establecí comunicación con Hyorinmaru hasta un mes después de ello!

-Sí, pero tú tenías, ¿Cuántos? ¿Siete, ocho años? – la chica se encogió de hombros. – Yo tengo dieciocho, es una gran diferencia. – luego negó con la cabeza y observó a su padrino acercarse a ella, mientras la llamaba a voz viva.

Eso hizo que Toushiro no replicara.

-Ven, que te voy a presentar con todos. – Suavemente, él tironeó de su mano hasta llevarla frente a los demás. Carraspeó, ganándose una mala mirada de su ahijada. - Señores, - presentó el rubio con ansiedad en su voz. – ella es mi preciosa, única y maravillosa ahijada.

-Buenas noches. – saludó ella, haciendo una reverencia, para después mirar mal a su padrino por la pedorreta de palabras.

Luego la tironeó para presentarla con los capitanes de la segunda, tercera, cuarta, quinta, séptima, novena, onceava, doceava del Gotei13 y los cuatro agentes especiales fuera de los Escuadrones de Protección.

Una vez hecho esto, Kisuke la arrastró con ella una vez más, e Ichigo se vió cara a cara con Ukitake-san (vestido con un Tuxedo blanco perla), Kyôraku-san (con un traje rojo terciopelo), un hombre bien entrado en años (usando ropas tradicionales y con un bastón como apoyo, sentado en un sillón), y a la persona que trató de ignorar hasta el momento, que era su profesor de Leyes.

-Sé muy bien que a Ukitake-san, Kyôraku-san y Kuchiki-san ya los conoces, - le interrumpió su padrino, viendo que la Kurosaki iba a abrir la boca. – pero falta presentarte a mi invitado de honor. – el hombre de avanzada edad resopló.

-Yo solo soy uno más, Urahara Kisuke. – le replicó el hombre mayor con el ceño fruncido. – no me trates como si fuese una celebridad a la que hay que agasajar sí o sí.

El rubio abrió la boca para hablar, pero su ahijada le paró.

-Hay personas que por más famosas que sean, puede que no les guste como la consiguieron. – le dijo Ichigo a su padrino, mirándolo de malos modos. - ¿O te recuerdo las circunstancias en la que mi mejor amiga está? – reclamó después, retándolo como si fuese un niño chiquito.

-Déjalo, Ichi. – le dijo su recién reaparecida madrina, del otro lado de la nombrada. – Sabes que se comporta así en toda festividad que haya. – luego rio, y su ahijada giró los ojos.

El anciano carraspeó, haciendo que todo el mundo lo mirase.

-He escuchado muchas cosas sobre ti, Kurosaki Ichigo.- todos se quedaron mirando a la chica. - ¿O debería de llamarte Shiba? – preguntó después de un silencio.

-Aquí, llámeme como usted se sienta más cómodo, Señor Ministro. – le contestó ella, respetuosamente. – Pero preferiría que use el apellido de mi primo cuando estoy dentro del Ministerio.

El anciano abrió uno de sus ojos, analizándola de pies a cabeza.

-¿Estaría bien hablar mañana en este mismo lugar, junto con Hitsugaya, Kuchiki, Soi-fon y tus padrinos sobre ciertos asuntos que te competen? – le preguntó él con evidente interés en ello.

Obviamente, se referían a los extranjeros de Inglaterra y su líder, la Vieja Cabra.

-Será un placer, señor Ministro. – aceptó la chica, sin siquiera pensar que ese día tenía que hacer trámites. Mentalmente, sonrió de forma maliciosa ante la idea de joderle las pelotas al viejo mago Inglés entrometido.

Hubo otro silencio en el que Yoruichi aprovechó para intervenir.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos pasando al comedor? – sugirió al tiempo que miraba al Ministro. – La cena está casi servida ya.

Todo aceptaron, y, tan rápido como pudo, Ichigo se encontró nuevamente con Toushiro.

-¿Qué es eso de Shiba? – le susurró el peli blanco, ceñudo y con la mirada adusta.

-Ni te imaginas. – bufó la chica, en el mismo tono que él. – Te lo diría ahora, pero… - hizo un mohín. – Ya sabes… - el peliblanco asintió. – Te lo cuento después. – prometió después.

-Te tomo la palabra. – le advirtió él, recorriendo el lugar con la mirada. – Qué extraño… - comentó después.

-¿Qué? – se extrañó ella. - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó.

-Kuchiki está más tenso que de costumbre. – le susurró muy bajito, acercándose más a ella.

Esta abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada y miró de reojo al nombrado, quien, efectivamente, tenía el brillo de sus ojos azules tan fríos como un cubo de hielo. Apartó su mirada tan pronto como lo vió girarse hacia ella.

-Nunca había visto al _Professor_ así. – comentó después, ceñuda y mirando nuevamente a su pseudo hermano menor.

-Ve a saber tú lo que le sucede. – se despreocupó el peliblanco, distraído.

 _Sí, claro._ Ironizó ella en su mente. _Ni loca me acerco a él._

Cuando las veinte personas entraron al enorme comedor, el exquisito olor de carne asada, más el aroma a jazmines que inundaban el lugar, serenó a todos los comensales.

La habitación debía de medir unos veinte metros de largo y unos diez de ancho. El piso de madera laminado color caramelo armonizaba con las paredes pintadas de beige. En el techo de madera de roble colgaba una gran telaraña de cristal que iluminaba la habitación. Cada esquina tenía una mesita donde se posaban jarrones con flores blancas de a montones y bastante más grandes de lo normal.

La mesa central tenía espacio para treinta personas, pero debido a que eran diez personas menos, habían sacado las sillas sobrantes para equilibrar.

Como si fuese un reflejo, cada capitán tomó un lugar de cada lado: Quienes eran de una División par, tomaron la derecha de donde el Ministro se había sentado, y los que eran de una División impar, del lado izquierdo.

Sorprendida por ello, Ichigo se sentó a la derecha de su padrino y al lado de Mugurama Kensei, quien estaba sentado junto a Hirako Shinji. Frente a ellos, Otoribashi Rojuro estaba sentado entre Yoruichi y Aikawa Love.

-Bien, - el anfitrión se hizo escuchar. – espero que les agrade la comida. – hizo un ademán con sus manos, y las vacías charolas de plata que había en el medio de la mesa, se llenaron de carne, verduras, pan y platillos de la región.

Como si fuese una especie de orden, quien empezó degustar la comida fue Yamamoto seguido de Ukitake, Kyôraku, Unohana y los demás. Al mismo tiempo, se empezaron conversaciones por toda la mesa.

-Me gusta el aroma que ha quedado de los jazmines. – comentó Rojuro, inspirando levemente por su nariz. - ¿Dónde los compraste, Yoruichi? – le preguntó a la aludida, entre bocados de sushi.

-En realidad son de los jardines de la casa. – contestó la mujer, sirviéndose un poco de carne y sin dejar de sonreír. – Ichigo se encarga de cuidarlo, y el resultado son esa cantidad, pero los agrandó para que cupieran cómodamente en los jarrones.

-¿Le gusta la jardinería, Ichigo-san? – se sorprendió el hombre, mirándola con los ojos abiertos.

La chica pestañeó, y dejó su tenedor sobre el plato un segundo.

-Casi me he criado en uno, Otoribashi-san. – sonrió ella, levemente. – en casa de mi padre tengo varias flores repetidas de distintos colores, y, hasta hace unas cuantas semanas atrás, lo cuidaba mi hermana Yuzu. – explicó ella, en un tono de voz melancólico.

-Por favor, - pidió él. – llámame solo Rose, ¿sí? No me agrada mucho mi nombre completo. – comentó con cierto tono bromista.

-A muy pocas personas le agradan sus nombres. – se despreocupó ella. Se escuchó la risa de Hirako ante ello.

-Recuerdo que hace unos años atrás tuvimos una Auror del Ministerio de Magia Inglés de intercambio con uno de nuestros _Ronins_ , que preferiría usar mil veces su apellido que su nombre. – comentó el rubio de cabello recto, agarrando una hogaza de pan. – no recuerdo su nombre, pero hay ingleses que les gustan ponerle nombres de estrella a sus hijos y ella lo tenía.

-Ese tipo de tradiciones son típicos de la familia Black. – acotó la pelinaranja, pensativa, llamando la atención de los cuatro Agentes Especiales. - ¿No habrá sido Nymphadora Tonks la del intercambio? – indagó, mirando a Hirako.

-¿La conoces? – se sorprendieron él y Mugurama.

-Es una de mis amigas. – Ichigo se encogió de hombros.

Carraspeando levemente, el anfitrión le llamó la atención a la Kurosaki por lo bajo.

-Renji dijo que has visto a Tsukishima. – Ichigo frunció el ceño. - ¿Está violando la orden de restricción? – la chica bufó y soltó unas cuantas "lindas" palabras en español por ello.

-Más quisiera. – se quejó ella. – es el nuevo profesor de Educación Física. – suspiró ella, terminado de comer y limpiándose la boca con cuidado. – esa orden ya no funciona en ese tipo de casos.

-¿Ha estado haciendo cosas fuera de lo común? – cuestionó Yoruichi, metiéndose en la conversación.

-Como si no conocieras a ese retorcido. – renegó su marido, resoplando. – Ahora que falta a las clases de Educación Física, la hostiga todo los días que toca con si curso para que asista a sus clases…

-…"O sino tendré que decirle al director y hacer llamar a tu padre". – imitó la pelinaranja en una buena actuación de Tsukishima Shukuro.

-¿No deberíamos de hacer otra orden de alejamiento para que deje sus clases de forma definitiva? – Yoruichi fruncía el ceño mientras hablaba. – Digo, si sigues faltando, vas a reprobar.

-No importa si significa no cruzarme con él. – Ichigo hablaba de forma aburrida, mientras deshacía migas de pan fresco.

-¿Cómo es que te diste cuenta que era el nuevo profesor de Educación Física? – inquirió Urahara, intrigado.

-El mismo día que tenía esa clase, en la hora de la clase, y llegando tarde. – masculló ella, co malas pulgas y cruzada de brazos. – Básicamente, hizo correr a todos unas cuantas vueltas y a mí me ordenó sacar los sacos de balones junto a él.

-Es todo. – decidió el Jefe del Departamento de Misterios, dejando su servilleta de lado y con rostro malhumorado. – Hablaré con Sasakibe para que te exente de las clases de ese… - hizo un gesto al aire, con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Pero yo…! – insistió ella, llamando un poco la atención de todos más de lo debido.

-Tú no estarás cerca de él luego de la última vez. – le cortó él, preocupado y serio. – No necesitas esa materia si vas a ir a la Academia Shinigami. – explicó él, más tranquilo. – Sabes muy bien que eres como una hija para los dos. – miró a Yoruichi por un instante. – y nos tomamos el papel de padrinos muy en serio. – luego le sonrió como siempre lo hacía, y siguió comiendo, dejando a Ichigo con el rostro contrariado y los labios apretados.

Cuando llegó el postre, Love, Rose, Shinji y Kensei se habían hecho amigos de Ichigo, dándole consejos para cuando usaba artes marciales o empuñaba una Katana.

-¿Qué elegiste de postre, _Neko-chan_ , que huele riquísimo? – le preguntó Kyôraku a la mujer de cabello violeta con aire soñador.

-Es algo que Kuro-Hime no despreciaría jamás. – comentó con cierta picardía.

-¡Hey! – le protestó la aludida sobre las risas de Kisuke y llamando la atención. - ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso, _Bakeneko_? – gruñó después, sorprendiendo a más de uno.

-¡Ohhh…! – Yoruichi puso una mano en su pecho. - ¡Haz herido mis sentimientos, Kuro-Hime!

-Gata loca… - Entrecerrando los ojos, Ichigo la miró para luego mover su mano al aire, haciendo que su cabello se soltara de golpe y quedara como melena de león.

-¿Qué acabas de hacer? – preguntó en un tono lastimero. Su ahijada giró los ojos y miró al marido de ella.

-Fue solo un simple encantamiento para secar el cabello. – se encogió Ichigo de hombros. Algunos la miraron. – Creo que se me pasó la mano con la potencia y por eso quedaste así. – agregó con cierta inocencia.

Más de uno soltó una risa ligera ante el puchero de la señora de la casa.

Cuando el postre hizo acto de presencia, la cara de Ichigo no tenía precio.

Cada uno tenía, frente a sí, una porción de pastel de chocolate negro, con dos relleno (una capa de crema y otra de muse de chocolate), bañado y decorado con bolitas, barras y salsa de chocolate. La cara de gula que ella tenía, se vió hasta en la otra punta. Tanto, que Yamamoto se encontraba riendo ligeramente.

Cuando Ichigo se dio cuenta, se sonrojó intensamente y se hundió ligeramente en su silla.

Para mala suerte de ella, cuando iba a darle un bocado a su porción, el estridente sonido de un teléfono, sonó por toda la sala.

Ichigo, frunciendo el ceño y dejó el tenedor sobre el plato otra vez. Reconoció el estribillo del tema de Green Day, "Still Breathing", de su último disco.

-¡Es el mío! – exclamó ella, sacando el aparato de su bolsillo trasero de su pantalón con una velocidad impresionante.

Se llevó el aparato a la oreja luego de aceptar la llamada, y dio la espalda a la mesa para escuchar mejor.

Hablaba en un susurro y contestaba con palabras cortas, y otras preguntaba la misma cosa más de una vez.

Los demás seguían en sus charlas.

-Creo que iré al living, espera un momento. – indicó ella en voz alta.

Se levantó y caminó hacia fuera del comedor luego de disculparse abiertamente.

Kisuke suspiró y no dijo nada. Por lo que su ahijada dio un cabeceo y se perdió rumbo a la sala.

-Quien quiera que la haya llamado, ha hecho lo imposible. – comenzó a hablar él, viendo que la mesa estaba en silencio. A su lado, Yoruichi asintió con cierta seriedad.

-No entiendo. – dijo Hirako, confuso.

-Ichigo es una obsesionada por el chocolate. – quien habló fue Toushiro, ganando la atención de todos. – Desde niña siempre lo ha sido. – se permitió una ligera sonrisa ante lo que iba a decir. – Y lo es de una manera tal, que, cuando tenía siete años, su padre quiso quitarle uno y terminó noqueando gracias a que ella lo tiró contra la pared de una patada en el estómago.

Quienes no conocían a Ichigo, pestañearon rápidamente, para terminar con los ojos abiertos de la estupefacción.

-Supongo que debe de ser una persona importante para ella si ha hecho que deje su postre sin tocar. – bromeó Kisuke, haciendo reír a carcajadas a su esposa.

Luego de eso se reanudaron las conversaciones.

-Estaba preguntándome. – le llamó Love al rubio. – Sus tatuajes, ¿Tienen algún significado?

-La verdad es que no lo sé, - admitió Yoruichi, siendo apoyada por su marido. – cuando terminó su cuarto año en Hogwarts, fuimos para su cumpleaños número quince y nos confesó que quería hacerse uno. – contó ella, con toda mesa prestándole atención. - El más grande fue nuestro regalo. Nunca nos dijo del porqué, pero su amor por las plantas tiene relación a ello. – adoptó una expresión pensativa. – tampoco es como si nos contara todo. – admitió después, suspirando. - Luego de la muerte de Masaki, se ha vuelto muy solitaria y tiende a estar mucho mejor en la soledad de su habitación que afuera con sus amigos.

-¿No han intentado llevarla a un psicólogo? – preguntó Unohana, un poco preocupada. – Quizá…

-Lo intentamos, - le dijo Kisuke, serio. – pero luego de tantas citas con él, seguía sin ningún cambio. E Isshin decidió no llevarla más porque a ella le producía pesadillas. – luego se encogió de hombros. – Tiene los mismos amigos de cuando iba a la primaria, pero ella no pasaba tanto tiempo con ellos como queríamos. – soltó un suspiro. – cuando llegó la hora de su educación mágica, empeoró un poco, pero cuando fuimos a celebrar la Navidad con ella en una de las casas que Masaki tenía allá, estaba entusiasmada porque compartía muchas cosas con Harley Potter. En cierta forma, nos dio una gran esperanza. – luego sonrió como siempre. – porque creo que las dos encontraron su otra mitad en esos años, a tal punto de hacer el Ritual de Hermanamiento de Sangre luego de su quinto año.

-Una vida dura para alguien tan joven. - suspiró Rose, mirando su plato.

Toushiro hizo una mueca. Eso era quedarse corto.

-Si… creo que lo único que hace que no se deje rendir es su familia. – sonrió Yoruichi, y le guiñó un ojo a Toushiro. Este último rodó los ojos.

Siguieron conversando sobre el trabajo duro del Ministerio con tranquilidad, sopesando algunas reformas y demás.

Se sorprendieron cuando Ichigo volvió un poco apurada, causando un leve tropiezo al bajar un escalón que se encontraba justo en la entrada del comedor.

-Lo siento. – se disculpó ella, de forma general. Luego se dirigió a sus padrinos. – tengo que ir a buscar a Harley a lo de Oliver. – les comunicó en un susurro rápido. – Hermione Granger, Molly Weasley y sus dos hijos menores se han adelantado a Dumbledore y están todos en la puerta de la casa. – explicó mientras se hincaba entre el matrimonio, hablando con rapidez.

Inmediatamente Yoruichi abrió la boca con asombro, mientras que su marido fruncía el ceño.

-Oliver la ha Desilusionado y echado la capa de invisibilidad de su padre encima. La tiene escondida en uno de los compartimientos de su baúl de cinco habitaciones. – la pelinaranja tosió levemente para aclarar la garganta, un tanto divertida por lo extremista que era la pareja. – no se puede Aparecerse, porque hay un escudo Anti-Aparición puesto por la misma Molly Weasley. – su tono era molesto, pero se recompuso con la siguiente idea. – Ahora estoy planeando hacer una visita sorpresa a unos de mis amigos para ver cómo le va en este nuevo país para él. – lo dijo como si fuese casual y en un tono asquerosamente alegre.

-¿Estás segura? – preguntó su padrino, con seriedad. - ¿Por qué no se lo dices a…?

-No. – negó ella, con rapidez. – si estuviese el viejo, quizá lo diga en voz alta, pero como no está, ellos solo fingirían ser una bruja y dos amigos con su madre, totalmente preocupados por encontrar a su mejor amiga y su pseudo hija, haciendo averiguaciones en casa de alguien a quien muchos creen que es uno de sus amigos. – le dijo con tono sarcástico y mordaz.

-Bien, - le dijo Kisuke, sin borrar su frente arrugada. – ve rápido, abrígate y aparécete cerca. – la pelinaranja se paró de un salto, lista para volver al living en busca de su gabardina. – Pero, - le paró él, sonriendo de forma divertida. – Usa _eso_.

La sonrisa maliciosa que tenía en su rostro Ichigo tenía cierta similitud con la de una leona.

-No te preocupes, - le dijo en un tono levemente altivo. – lo haré.

-¿Y bien? – le dijo Yoruichi, apurándola y llamando la atención. - ¿A qué esperas? ¡Ve! – le espetó con ansiedad.

Consciente de que todas la miraban, ella saltó y corrió a su destino mientras exclamaba "¡Ni se les ocurra tocar mi porción si no quieren sufrir las consecuencias!", que hizo reír a sus padrinos y sonreír a Toushiro.

Luego, se formó un silencio un tanto expectante.

-Si no está mal preguntar, - habló Yamamoto, luego de carraspear. - ¿A dónde fue la muchacha?

-A darle una mano a un amigo con unos invitados no deseados. – se despreocupó el hombre de la casa, comiendo un bocado de pastel. – Por lo que nos contó, eran muy persistentes a entrar en su casa.

Yoruichi resopló por ello. No se fiaba para nada de esos invitados no deseados.

Cuando salió a la calle, se acomodó el abrigo, y aligeró el paso hasta tener una distancia de cinco cuadras con la casa del chico Wood. Luego, se metió en un callejón vacío, y abrió el baúl que Oliver le había dado.

-Ya puedes salir. – avisó con cierta diversión.

-¡Uf! – dijo alguien invisible, con la voz de su amiga oji verde. – Que engorroso. – masculló ella, sacándose la capa de su padre.

-Pobrecita… - rio Ichigo, tapándose la boca. – Ha sido demasiado fácil engañar a esos idiotas. – le comentó mientras deshacía el hechizo Desilusionador. – si mi teoría es correcta, hay que cambiar el apellido que usas en el colegio, más tu nombre.

Cuando ella terminó de volverse visible, se vió que estaba con pijama y pantuflas.

-Me lo temía. – gimió ella. - ¿Y ahora? – preguntó después, cansada.

-A la Mansión Urahara. – fue lo único que dijo, encogiendo el baúl de Oliver, y dándoselo a la prometida de éste. – te quedarás a dormir. – decidió mientras tomaba su brazo, y se aparecían frente a las puertas de su vivienda.

-Está bien. – suspiró ella, un tanto molesta.

Las dos entraron por las grandes puertas de la residencia. La pelinaranja le dijo que vaya corriendo hasta su habitación para que se cambiara de ropa (ambas tenían el mismo talle), mientras ella volvía al comedor.

Cuando entró, se disculpó nuevamente con todos y se dirigió una vez más a sus padrinos.

-Debieron de haber visto sus caras. – balbuceó con una mueca divertida. El matrimonio se rio y le señaló la silla que había estado ocupando durante la noche.

-¿Ningún problema, Ichigo? – preguntó Shinji, a quien directamente la tuteaba.

-Para nada. – sonrió ella, volviendo a tener la mirada azul clavada en ella. – Fue más fácil que sobornar con dulces a mi padrino. – comunicó mientras el nombrado se quejaba, algunos reían y ella agarraba el cubierto que había dejado en su plato y empezaba a deleitarse, al fin, con el pastel de súper-chocolate.

Luego de las once de la noche, todos se volvieron a dispersar en el living para seguir hablando mientras, Ichigo subía las escaleras de dos en dos hacia su habitación.

-Esta cama es muy cómoda. – tronó la pelinegra una vez que su mejor amiga ingresó. – Más cómoda que las de Hogwarts. – Agregó después, tirándose hacia atrás.

-¿Me vas a decir por qué estabas en _pijama_ en casa de Oliver? – Ichigo fue al grano justo después de colocar las ropas en la mesa de luz de la pieza.

-Mh… - la chica sopesó, como si dudara en decirle, causando que Ichigo la mirara con molestia. - Me ofreció que viviera con él. - La ojiverde la miró con inocencia, y sonrió.

-¡¿Qué él qué?! – chilló la otra, asombrada.

-Lo que escuchaste. – le dijo ella, riendo ante su reacción. – Ahora dime lo que Ukitake-san te dijo de la marca esa. – pidió Harley, mientras Ichigo se sentaba.

No había esperado eso. Por lo que solo parpadeó repetidas veces.

-Te lo diré después. – desvió ella, ceñuda.

-Eso espero. – le advirtió ella, medio en serio, medio bromista.

-No te preocupes, te lo diré hoy, si eso es lo que te preocupa. - Ichigo se paró y se dirigió a su armario. - Ponte esto. – le indicó mientras arrojaba una remera verde botella y un jean gastado color gris. – y esto. – luego se agachó y sacó unas sandalias sin tacón y de color negro para luego arrojárselas.

-¿Qué haremos? – se confundió la pelinegra.

-Te enseñaré algo. – la Kurosaki se entusiasmó un poco. La ojiverde la miró intrigada mientras se cambiaba.

Una vez lista, Ichigo arrastró a su mejor amiga escaleras hacia abajo.

-¡Hey! – Yoruichi las vió desde su asiento en el living. Todos miraron a su dirección. - ¡¿A dónde van ustedes dos?! – preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-¡A la terraza! – contestó su ahijada, de la misma manera, medio patinándose en la losa de la entrada, y llevándose a su amiga por delante.

- _Pay attention_ , _Youkai, pay attention_! _The statue_! – chilló la voz de Harley en inglés, antes de que se oyera un gran " _CKLANK_ " en todo el recibidor. - ¡Yagh!

- _Forgiveness_ , _Prongslette_! – se escuchó la pelinaranja gemir de forma adolorida.

- _Over feels my face and my ass_! – exclamó la otra con un tono de voz furibundo.

- _If it was just a slip and a tap_! – reclamó Ichigo como si no fuese nada.

Hubo un silencio en el living luego de un resoplido.

-No me extraña para nada. – Toushiro habló con un tono resignado. – Despístala mientras está apurada, y se volverá patosa de forma profesional. – sentenció después, arrancando algunas risas.

-¡Escuché eso, Copito-kun! – se escuchó una última exclamación de la chica. El aludido rodó los ojos por el apodo que Karin y Yuzu le habían puesto, pero no dijo nada. Luego se escuchó un portazo, y el silencio volvió al living.

-Es… una persona muy peculiar esa chica. – Soi-fon rompió el silencio.

Todos le dieron la razón con un movimiento de cabeza.

Harley se echó hacia atrás en su reposera y miró el hermoso cielo que la terraza de la mansión Urahara.

-Lo tienes complicado, pero muuuy complicado. – comentó ladeando el rostro hacia Ichigo. - ¿De verdad no sabes qué hacer? – preguntó con cierto escepticismo.

-Llega un momento en el que una Ravenclaw se queda sin opciones, y sin recursos y no sabe qué hacer. – la pelinaraja soltó un suspiro tembloroso. – Ni siquiera sé como él lo ve… pero esto…

-Sí, sí, ya sé. – le cortó la pelinegra, arisca. – Que está mal, es inapropiado y mal visto por el país. – giró los ojos, totalmente molesta. – pero, en verdad, ¿Tanto te importa la opinión de los demás? ¡Eso no te pasaba en Inglaterra! – le dijo entre reclamos y un ceño fruncido.

-¿Sabes por qué me importa ahora? – le paró la Kurosaki, exasperada. – ¡Porque hay una probabilidad de que su carrera se venga abajo y que vaya preso por yo ser menor de edad! – exclamó con los dientes apretados y lo suficientemente audible como para que ella escuchara, a pesar de que nadie más estaba allí.

-¡Pe-pero si tienes dieciocho! – rebatió la Potter, incrédula.

-La edad legal para trabajar, consumir alcohol, conducir, y cosas relacionadas. – explicó Ichigo.

-¿Y para casarte? – inquirió la ojiverde, extrañada.

-Eso puedo hacerlo desde los dieciséis, siempre y cuando tenga el permiso de mi padre. – dijo sobre un suspiro. – Sino, tengo que esperar a los veinte.

-Uh. – Harley hizo una mueca y volvió a fijar su vista en el techo.

Permanecieron en silencio por más de quince minutos. Solo mirando a las estrellas, hasta que algo se cruzó y ambas respingaron.

-¡Estrella fugaz! – exclamaron ambas. Con una mirada cómplice, entendieron y cerraron los ojos tomándose de las manos.

 _Deseo suerte… y felicidad para ella._ Pensaron ambas, apretando ligeramente el agarre que las unía.

Cuando volvieron a abrir los ojos, suspiraron y luego estallaron a carcajadas.

-Tengo una pregunta sobre los invitados. – habló la pelinegra, señalando hacia abajo. Su amiga enarcó una de sus cejas naranjas. - ¿Qué hacen aquí exactamente?

-Es una reunión del Gotei13 que mis padrinos hacen anualmente para integrarse fuera de los ámbitos estrictos del Ministerio y sus deberes como Capitanes, o algo así era. – ella hizo una mueca y movió su mano derecha como si le restara importancia. – Todavía no estoy muy segura de lo que hacen.

-Debe de ser algo grande. – chifló ella, impresionada. Luego, su estómago rugió sonoramente. Tanto, que hizo sonrojar a la chica Potter y reír a carcajadas a la Kurosaki.

-Ven. – dijo Ichigo, riendo ligeramente. Se paró de su asiento y tomó la muñeca de su mejor amiga para arrastrarla hacia los pisos inferiores. – Vamos a ver si sobró un poco de ese delicioso y pecaminoso pastel de chocolate. – con solo acordarse, la boca se le hacía una laguna de baba.

-No sé quién es peor con su adicción al chocolate. – comentó Harley, divertida. – Lunático, o tú, _Youkai_. – luego lanzó una carcajada al ver que la chica murmuraba cosas inentendibles sin hacer caso a lo que decía.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada, parecía que la velada se iba terminando porque la mayoría de los invitados de Yoruichi y Kisuke estaban preparados para salir.

Tratando de salir desapercibidas, Ichigo apresuró el paso directamente hacia la cocina, donde se encontraron con Toushiro invadiendo el refrigerador para sacar una botella de agua.

-¡Que hay, Copito-kun! – saludó ella, alegremente. El aludido la miró con cara de pocos amigos. - Creo que todavía no conoces a la pequeña _Prongslette_ , ¿No? – Ichigo colocó una de sus manos en un hombro de la pelinegra.

-¿Prong…qué? – se confundió el otro.

-En realidad es Harley Lilian Potter. – corrigió la chica con un tono de voz alegre. – Un gusto. – se inclinó levemente y le ofreció su mano.

-Hitsugaya Toushiro, un gusto, también. – el peliblanco devolvió la inclinación y aceptó su mano.

Ichigo sonrió, y luego aprovechó la heladera abierta para ver si había de ese pastel. Cuando lo encontró hizo un movimiento con su mano derecha y sacó dos porciones del gran pastel de dos pisos.

-¿Quieres, Shiro? – ofreció la pelinaraja, ondeando su varita hacia las alacenas y haciendo levitar dos platos de plástico.

-Paso. – dijo él, bebiendo directamente de la botella de agua mineral.

La Kurosaki se encogió de hombros y colocó un plato frente a Harley. Luego se sentó y convocó dos cucharas pequeñas para postre.

-Oi, - un segundo después, Toushiro la llamaba. - ¿Sigues escribiendo canciones o te dedicas a hacer otra cosa? – preguntó sentándose frente a ambas chicas y colocando su codo en la isla y su mano sostenía su cabeza.

-Tengo algunas que hice esta semana. – admitió ella, luego de consumir media porción de la torta. – Pero no puedo decir que están listas si no están los chicos para ver como suenan. – frunció levemente el ceño, pensando cuidadosamente. – Hasta creo que voy a preparar un cover de KANA-BOON.

-Adivino. – le paró el chico, riendo ligeramente. - ¿Silhouette? – y enarcó una ceja.

Ichigo se carcajeó.

-Exacto. – aprobó ella, sin dejar de sonreír. – Es curioso que lo dijeras, sabiendo que es una de las canciones favoritas de Karin. – mencionó después con un aire casual.

Hitsugaya bufó y entrecerró los ojos hacia ella con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Nunca lo dije por eso. – discrepó al instante.

-Como tú digas, Shiro-chan. – se burló ella, que había notado un temblor en su voz. – Karin deberá de esperar, entonces.

-¡ _Uruse_! – exclamó él, más sonrojado que antes. Luego dejó la botella de agua sobre la isla y se fue dando tumbos e ignorando las carcajadas de su "hermana mayor".

Luego de eso, ambas terminaron su porción en unos rápidos bocados.

-Creo que se ha enfadado. – opinó Harley, un momento después.

-¿Tú crees? – bromeó ella, levantándose y juntando ambos platos para dejarlos en el lavamanos. Luego la agarró nuevamente de la muñeca y la guio nuevamente hacia la entrada de la casa.

Allí estaban sus padrinos hablando con Soi-fon-san, el ministro, un Toushiro con cara de pocos amigos (seguro por lo de recién) y Kuchiki Byakuya.

Estaban hablando sobre la reunión de mañana.

-Madrina. – llamó la pelinaranja con voz serena. Las seis personas se dieron vuelta para mirarlas a ambas. - ¿Crees que pueda mover la sala de música mañana por la mañana al jardín trasero? – preguntó ignorando las miradas de los demás. A su lado, Harley la miraba con extrañeza y confusión en su rostro, al igual que las de sus padrinos. – Invité a los chicos para pasar el día en los jardines, pero creo que también lo aprovecharé para afinar los instrumentos de la sala. – explicó ante la muda pregunta de la pelivioleta.

-Hazlo, si quieres. – se despreocupó la mujer, haciendo ademanes con sus manos. – Eso sí, si cocinarán, asegúrate que no sea ni Renji ni tu primo, que la última vez tuve que cambiar el salpicadero de la cocina de tu casa en Surrey. – advirtió con cierto pánico en los ojos.

Harley rio levemente ante el recuerdo, mientras que Ichigo hacía una mueca que mostraba levemente su dentadura blanquecina.

-Que conste que yo les dije que no hicieran esa estupidez. – se defendió ella, alzando las manos. - ¿Y después cómo terminaron? ¡Con sus ropas destruidas por el fuego y en ropa interior! – luego bufó con cara de fastidio y con los brazos cruzados.

La pelinegra se rio mucho más fuerte, tratando, en vano, de dejar de hacerlo.

-¿Algo más que quieras pedirme, Kuro-Hime? – preguntó una sonriente Yoruichi.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se giró hacia las escaleras luego de hacerle una señal a la última Potter.

-¡Buenas noches! – a diferencia de la pelinaranja, la ojiverde si se despidió de los cuatro de la puerta, dedicándole una inadvertida mirada al Kuchiki ojiazul.


	4. Corazón

**Desclaimer: Los personajes de la siguiente trama pertenecen a sus correspondientes autores. Para hacerlo correctamente, hablo de Tite Kubo (Bleach) y J. (Harry Potter)**

 **Advertencia: Semi AU. Cambio de género en los protagonistas de ambas historias para que concuerden con los fines sin lucro de la autora.**

 _El amor llega de mil formas_

 _Una es con el paso del tiempo,_

 _Y no importa si tu corazón ya perteneció a alguien más._

Capítulo 4: Corazón

A la mañana siguiente, ambas se levantaron muy temprano y se sorprendieron de ver un pequeño ramo de camelias azules sobre la almohada de la pelinaranja.

Ambas se miraron con escepticismo.

-¿Quién…? – empezó a decir Ichigo, ceñuda.

-Tengo una idea. – canturreó Harley, divertida y burlándose de la chica.

-Que ni se te pase por la cabeza. – le advirtió ella. – Sabes sobre lo que opino sobre ese tema. – la Gryffindor bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

-Pues… estamos a mano, porque tú también sabes qué opino de ello. – se excusó la otra, alzando los brazos y entrando al baño.

Ichigo le fulminó con la mirada antes de que desapareciera, para luego agarrar el ramo y colocarlo en su mesita de luz, justo al lado del retrato de su madre.

Antes de voltearse, se dio cuenta de que había una nota en pergamino. Frunciendo el ceño, ella la tomó y le dio la vuelta para leerla.

 _Lo siento._

 _Nunca, en mis veintiocho años, he sentido todos estos impulsos que provocaron mis acciones para contigo el día de la Fiesta de Bienvenida._

 _Pese a todo, debes de saber que no me arrepiento. Aunque estuviese mal._

 _Incluso no puedo decirte que esos mismos impulsos vuelvan a surgir nuevamente si vuelvo a encontrarme contigo a solas._

 _Si vuelve a suceder, y todavía crees que no puedes hacerlo, vuelvo a disculparme de antemano._

 _Acepta las flores, por favor._

Las mejillas de Ichigo se colorearon intensamente, porque, siendo sincera con ella misma, una parte de ella tampoco estaba arrepentida de lo sucedido en aquella ocasión.

Sin siquiera pensar en nada más, se puso a cambiarse el pijama e iniciar la ardua tarea de prepararse para la llegada de los chicos.

Estuvieron toda la mañana correteando desde la cocina, el estudio de música y al jardín trasero de la mansión para acomodar una gran mesa, sillas y el lugar para los instrumentos y a unos cuantos metros lejos de la piscina.

Harley se encargaba de mover los muebles, mientras que Ichigo movía los instrumentos y los equipos complementarios.

Una vez terminado y ordenado todo, se dieron cuenta de que se habían hecho las diez de la mañana mientras estaban descansando en unas sillas de exterior.

-Deberíamos de preparar bocadillos… - murmuró Harley, un tanto entusiasmada.

-Y ponche. – agregó la pelinaranja, pensativa y con una mano en su mentón. – Deja que prepare algo yo, - ella se levantó de su asiento. - ¿Puedes ir a buscar mi carpeta? – pidió después. – Quizá hoy le demos música a las letras.

-Cuenta con ello. – dijo la ojiverde, animada. Ella imitó a su mejor amiga y se paró.- ¿Qué carpeta es? ¿La azul o la magenta?

-Ambas. – fue su respuesta antes de desaparecer hacia la cocina.

Quince minutos después, volvían a reunirse en la escalinata trasera de la Mansión con un aire animado. Al mismo tiempo, Renji, Sendo, Kiyoko, Chad, Tatsuki, Orihime, Rukia, Ganju e Ishida atravesaban el vestíbulo principal con ropas frescas e informales.

-Justo a tiempo. – Ichigo sonrió levemente.

-La puntualidad es una virtud. – dijo el hijo de su tío Ryuuken.

-Eso es cosa tuya, no de los demás. – discrepó ella, señalándole groseramente. – Conozco a algunos – miró a Renji, Ganju y Sendo. – que les importa un carajo la puntualidad si no se trata de tocar en vivo en algún lugar o de exámenes del colegio. – compuso una mueca burlona hacia sus amigos.

Todos rieron al ver la mala cara (y llena de sueño) de Abarai, Furuhata y el primo hermano de la Kurosaki.

-Si no desayunaron, en la mesa hay algo para que piquen. – habló Harley, desviando amablemente el tema. – también hay ponche si tienen sed.

Cada uno festejó por ello, así, si se les pasaba la hora del almuerzo, no se preocuparían.

El gran grupo se dispersó por todo el lugar escogiendo asientos bajo la sombra del día. Renji se sentó en una de las reposeras cerca de la gran pileta de concreto. Seguramente si se le ocurría echarse un chapuzón.

-¡RENJI! – Ichigo le gritó a Renji cuando deshizo el peinado de la chica, acaparando la atención a todos. - ¡Ven aquí antes de que te mate! ¡Devuélveme la coleta AHORA, si no quieres que te mande de forma gratis al caribe de una patada en tu trasero de babuino! – amenazó ella mientras se ponía a corretear a su mejor amigo.

La amenaza hizo carcajear a todos los que estaban en el jardín de la mansión Urahara de una forma estruendosa.

El pelirrojo empezó una carrera mientras reía. Detrás de él, la Kurosaki corría con su cabello totalmente suelto por todo el jardín.

Media hora después, el Ministro Yamamoto, Soi-fon, Byakuya y Toushiro llegaban a la Mansión Urahara mientras que los chicos llevaban diez minutos ensayando.

Quien los recibió fue una animada Yoruichi.

\- ¿A que es una buena tonada? – fue lo primero que dijo al ver las caras de sorpresa al oír la música. – y eso que todavía no tiene letra.

-Todavía. – añadió Toushiro por reflejo. – Apuesto que Ichigo ya la tiene preparada. - Soi-fon arqueó una ceja, pero no dijo nada.

La mujer los invitó a pasar por toda la casa, siempre parloteando hasta por los codos, hasta llegar a la oficina privada del matrimonio.

Al entrar, encontraron a Kisuke mirando atentamente una gran pantalla que mostraba el atiborrado jardín trasero de la casa.

-¿Ya averiguaste de que se trata? – preguntó Yoruichi, luego de indicarle a los cuatro invitados que se sentaran donde quieran.

-Claro… - Kisuke sonrió y apuntó a la pantalla. – Hasta ahora tiene, exactamente, treinta y siete canciones en su lista.

-Bastante rápido comparado como hace tres años. – comentó Toushiro, impresionado. – Karin me había hablado sobre la agilidad con la que progresaba, pero… - se encogió de hombros. – hasta no verlo, no lo creo.

-Una muchacha con bastante creatividad si escribe canciones, si me dejan opinar. – medio felicitó el Ministro. A ambos lados de él, Kuchiki y Soi-fon asintieron, pero con distintas opiniones en sus mentes.

-No solo la creatividad. – dijo Kisuke con voz suave. – La mayoría de sus canciones tienden a tener realidad. – se hizo una pausa. - Bueno, ¿Empezamos? – animó el rubio, una vez apagado el televisor que mostraba la reunión adolescente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente, Ichigo fue a hacer un poco de papeleo correspondiente para en examen de Rukia al Ministerio de forma rápida (no queriendo cruzarse con ciertos Ingleses desagradables y cierto Kuchiki), y una vez listo todo, salió pitando al ver a cierto mago cruce con cabra rondando muy cerca de ella.

Hoy empezaba una nueva semana escolar.

A penas había llegado a la Mansión Urahara, la pelinaranja correteó hasta su habitación para ponerse su uniforme y bajar junto a Harley a desayunar.

Media hora después de ello, cuando entraron al auto (Camaro descapotable azul del año) que el matrimonio Urahara les dio (más bien le regaló a Ichigo), encendieron directamente el motor y el estéreo.

-¿Hay algo nuevo por el Ministerio? – preguntó Harley sobre la música de Green Day.

-Pude ver a Dumbledore de soslayo, esperando a que el Ministro lo atendiera. – contó _Youkai_ , ceñuda. – No sé lo que pretende, pero si tengo que usar nuevamente el apellido de mi primo, lo haré. – luego sonrió de forma traviesa. – Después de todo, ¿Qué puede hacer el Jefe de la Confederación Internacional de Magos y el jefe Warlock del Wizengamot Inglés, contra la Heredera del Clan Shiba?

Como si recordara algo, la pelinaranja frenó bruscamente en la orilla de la calle.

-Se me olvidaba. – apagó el motor, y se volteó a su "hermana". Sacó una de sus varitas, y le apuntó. – vamos a cambiarte el look.

-¿Qué? – se desconcertó ella, echándose para atrás.

-Yamamoto-Sou-Taichô me ha dicho que han pedido el ingreso a nuevos alumnos en nuestro Instituto, ¿Puedes adivinar quiénes son? – le dijo ella, mirándola por arriba de sus gafas.

-Los Weasley y la Granger… - entendió ella, de forma inmediata. Luego se relajó y asintió. – hazlo, solo los ojos y el cabello, la cicatriz la taparé de forma Muggle.

Satisfecha, Ichigo ondeó su varita hacia el rostro de ella.

Y como si algo invisible se moviese frente a ella, el color del cabello de la ex Gryffindor cambió a uno similar al de Yuzu, y sus ojos se tornaron del mismo color que los de Ichigo.

-Ya, - terminó la Kurosaki, guardando su varita otra vez. - ¿Continuamos?

-Okey. – aceptó ella, mientras sacaba base del compartimiento frente a ella. - ¿Qué más has visto hoy? – preguntó después, mirándose al espejo de bolsillo y aplicándose el producto en toda su frente y parte de sus pómulos.

La chica sopesó un poco.

-Escuché que algunos de los "visitantes", van a pedir la nacionalidad aquí. – Ichigo sonrió. – pude escuchar claramente los nombres del matrimonio de Canutos, los Lunáticos y los Wood. – eso sacó una gran sonrisa en la chica. – el ministro me hizo el favor de cambiarte el nombre de "Harley Potter" al de "Kurosaki Lily" por el tiempo que Dumbledore, Hermione y Molly, con sus hijos menores, permanezcan aquí, y que la ciudad de Karakura estará hechizada para que recuerden que siempre has tenido esa apariencia y que somos mellizas.

-¡Va perfecto, entonces! Tengo que darle un presente por ello. – dijo con cierto cariño hacia el Ministro de Magia Japonés.

Ichigo aparcó el auto azul en el estacionamiento de la escuela, justo al lado de un descapotable gris, perteneciente a Renji y a Kiyoko.

Estos dos últimos eran primos por parte de madres. Los padres de ambos habían muerto en un terremoto hace unos cuantos años, dejándoles a ambos las fortunas de la familia Abarai (conseguida gracias a la empresa de fabricante de calderos irrompibles) y la familia Hiruma (obtenida por la excelente fabricación de varitas de toda Asia, con miles tipos de madera y núcleos mágicos).

Aunque ellos ya puedan usarlo como se les antoje, preferían sacar una cantidad estimada para sus gastos una vez al año. Los intereses que tenían sus empresas habían hecho que las dos familias sea considerada una de las más importantes de la industria del mundo mágico, a la misma altura de los Malfoy (que se especializaban en Leyes) y los Potter (encargados de invertir en seguridad mágica mundial, más la fabricación de escobas y telas de alta calidad para todos los usuarios, tanto del mundo muggle como el mágico).

Era gracioso mirar al pasado y ver la cantidad de riñas que los Malfoy y los Potter habían tenido durante siglos y siglos, para ahora poder observar cómo los jefes de las dos familias eran como amigos de toda la vida (aunque Harley y Draco hayan empezado con el pie izquierdo).

-Estaba pensando… - dijo Ichigo, ceñuda y bajando del auto con bolso y todo. - ¿Has sabido algo de nuestro querido _Ryûshiro_? – preguntó, haciendo referencia al rubio Slytherin antes mencionado.

-Recibí una lechuza con una invitación a su pronto enlace con Astoria Greengrass. – Ichigo la miró con incredulidad. - Creo que la última vez que lo vimos nos mencionó algo como que estaba saliendo con ella hace más de dos años… ¿Era dos o tres? – preguntó después, confundida.

-¿Está por casarse? ¿Dónde y cuándo es? – preguntó rápidamente la Kurosaki.

-Creo que quiere hacerlo en la última semana abril, aquí en Japón. – rio la otra, acomodándose el bolso. - Me hubiese gustado ver la cara de su padre al entrarse de que se va a casar entre asiáticos en vez de nobles sangre pura de las orgullosas e impecables islas de Gran Bretaña. – la ex Ravenclaw escuchaba con diversión como la otra hablaba agregando una gran salpicada de sarcasmo ante las últimas palabras.

Se la pasaron hablando de cosas más… _muggles_ el camino que restaba a su aula, notando que nadie parecía sorprenderse ante el nuevo aspecto de la chica "Kurosaki".

Cuando entraron, Ichigo saludó a todos de forma casual.

-¡Buenos días! – exclamó ella.

Al segundo, todos la saludaron con un poco más de entusiasmo.

-El profesor de Ciencias va a llegar en cualquier momento. ¿Qué es lo que les hizo llegar casi con el tiempo justo? – Preguntó Ishida, ceñudo y curioso.

-Papeleo para el examen de Rukia. – le susurró ella, mirando para los costados.

Antes de que replicase, la puerta del lado del escritorio se abrió con brusquedad, y un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos años, de rostro serio y severo, hizo su entrada.

-Antes de empezar la clase, - habló con una voz gruesa y autoritaria. – van a hacer entrada dos alumnos nuevos.

El hombre carraspeó, y se dirigió a la puerta por la que acababa de entrar.

-Pueden pasar. – al instante, una castaña de cabello espeso y un pelirrojo pecoso de tez pálida entraron con tranquilidad y barriendo el salón con la mirada.

Los dos se centraron en Ichigo. Pero ella no les hizo caso.

-Ellos son de Inglaterra, Weasley Ronald, Granger Hermione. – presentó con voz seca. – Granger, se sentará a la izquierda de Ishida, - el nombrado levantó la mano. – y Weasley delante de Kurosaki Ichigo. – ella, haciendo una mueca, levantó la mano.

Atónitos, los dos extranjeros compartieron una mirada, pero obedecieron a la orden del profesor.

Luego de tenerlo todo en orden, el profesor empezó la lección, haciendo que nadie abriese la boca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el recreo, luego de la clase de inglés, con Occhi-sensei, y Leyes, con el profesor Kuchiki, todos se juntaron en la terraza, como siempre.

Quien inició la conversación fue Tatsuki.

-Ha entrado una nueva alumna a la clase. – la campeona de judo frunció el ceño.

-No me digas. – Ichigo se hizo la sorprendida de forma exagerada.

Orihime, Chad, Ganju, Mizuiro y Tatsuki estaba en la clase B, mientras que Harley, Ishida, Renji, Rukia e Ichigo en la A. En la C estaban Keigo, Sendo, Kiyoko y Sado.

-En la nuestra también, solo que dos, una chica y un chico. – le dijo Harley, haciendo una mueca. – parecían que buscaban a alguien en específico. – todo el grupo giró los ojos. - Se van a decepcionar, los muy pobrecitos. – dramatizó después, haciendo como que se desmayaba.

Los demás se largaron a reír de forma suave.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Días después, Ichigo dejaba la mansión de sus padrinos junto a Harley para pasarla por el parque. Las dos vestida con la camisa del colegio, un pantalón de jean azul y zapatillas de lona roja.

-… en serio, - la hija de James y Lily negaba con su cabeza, "decepcionada". – yo creí que iban a actuar con más inteligencia. Hermione Granger ha caído tan bajo… - comentó después, riendo sin problema.

La pelinaranja resopló, encendiendo el Porche Turbo.

-Una vez más para decir que Ronald Weasley es un mal partido. – le contestó la Kurosaki. – Pero no podemos negar que te divirtió las caras que compusieron cuando el _Professor_ Kuchiki entró y se presentó con todos esos títulos. – bromeó ella, alegre y encantada.

-Por supuesto, - aseveró Harley, del mismo modo. – es una lástima que no tengamos un pensadero para que puedas ver el recuerdo desde mi perspectiva. – ella se desinfló, logrando sacar una carcajada a su amiga.

-Ahora me gustaría saber el por qué no tenemos clases mañana y pasado. – dijo después, recordando el anuncio que el director había hecho por medio de los profesores. – No me como el verso de que van a estar fumigando cuatro días seguidos.

-Quien sabe. – se despreocupó la Gryffindor. – Oliver vendrá al parque a eso de ocho u ocho y cuarto. – anunció luego de ver la hora.

-Muy bien, - dijo ella. – ¿Cómo hizo para conseguir un segundo departamento? – preguntó segundo después, de forma rápida.

-En realidad, la casa de la otra vez la compró a pedido de sus padres para cuando se instalen. – explicó ella. – Oliver se consiguió una cerca de lo de Sado-kun para los dos. – su sonrisa ocultaba algo.

-¿Asi que ya eligieron fecha? – Ichigo adivinó lo que ella escondía. Mientras paraba frente a un semáforo en rojo, la piloto se volteó hacia ella, y se burló de ella moviendo las cejas.

-¡Si! – gritó ella, entusiasmada y llamando la atención de los peatones.

Por otro lado, la pelinaranja negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía con su labio inferior siendo mordido.

Dos minutos más tarde, habían llegado al parque cerca de la casa de Chad y con la de Oliver a un par de cuadras, estacionaron el auto a una calle del parque.

-¿Vamos por un helado? – le ofreció la Ravenclaw, señalando un puesto en medio de la plaza.

Pidieron un cono cada una. Harley de pistacho, menta y nueces con caramelo, e Ichigo de chocolate, Limón y Tramontana con dulce de leche y bolitas de cereal bañadas con chocolate.

-Exactamente, ¿Qué fecha eligieron? – preguntó cuándo se sentaron en un banco de piedra, dejando el bolso entre medio de ambas. – no creo que se tarden dos años, y para este no alcanza organizar nada. – comentó entre bocados de helado.

-Decidimos hacerlo el Primero de Abril, tres semanas antes de la boda de Draco, así podemos ir con tranquilidad. – sonrió de forma soñadora (igual a Yoruichi), haciendo que Ichigo se atasque con el helado y empezara a toser. - ¡Idiota! ¡Eso te pasa por burlarte de mí! ¡Hum! –se hizo la ofendida.

-Lo siento… - musitó la chica, con un hilito de voz. – ¿Estás segura de no querer quedarte unos días más en casa de mis padrinos conmigo? – preguntó después, tirando los restos de su cono de helado.

-Claro, tampoco voy a estar conviviendo sin ayudar en nada en esa gran casa. – se enfadó ella, imitado su acción.

No se habían dado cuenta de que se habían comido el helado en menos de tres minutos, por lo que quedaron sentadas, debatiendo sobre las estructuras de algunos edificios históricos y lugares a los que Ichigo les recomendaba ir a la chica Potter con su prometido.

Antes de las ocho y diez, el ex Gryffindor hizo su aparición con un caminar medio apurado hacia donde ellas estaban.

-Wood. – saludó ella, cabeceando a su dirección.

-Kurosaki. – imitó él, para risa de Harley, quien se abrazaba al chico con tranquilidad. - ¿No te importa que te dejemos sola? – el chico adopto una expresión preocupada.

-Esto es Japón, mi país, mi ciudad. – le dijo como si fuese obvio. – Nadie, nunca más, me tomará por sorpresa. – prometió con firmeza.

-Entonces nos vemos el lunes. – finalizó su hermana, despidiéndose.

-Nos vemos, y tú, - Ichigo señaló con su dedo índice al novio de su amiga. – Me la cuidas.

Este rio y aceptó con "miedo". Ichigo resopló y se dirigió al auto para buscar su chaqueta mientras canturreaba una canción.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al pasar las semanas en las que Ichigo solo se pasaba los días esquivando contacto extra con Kuchiki Byakuya, había cosas que iban desconcertando a la chica.

Una mañana, cuando se levantó, el mundo (para ella) tembló a sus pies, y luego se sintió cansada. Al principio pensó que se había levantado demasiado rápido.

Al final de esa semana, Renji empezó a preocuparse porque no la había visto comer mucho esa semana, finalizando con una observación de que su piel estaba demasiado pálida para alguien que tiene siempre color en su piel.

La Kurosaki admitía no estar comiendo muy bien, pero ella estaba convencida de que podría ser la llegada de su ciclo.

Cabe decir que cuando se lo dijo a Renji, terminó por finalizar esa conversación y hablar de otra cosa con tal de no meterse en problemas biológicos de las mujeres. Muchos se rieron cuando el pelirrojo se turbó todo y empezó a tartamudear hacia otro tema.

Pero cuando había llegado Noviembre, las cosas empezaron a descontrolarse…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era el día del examen de Rukia, y ella estaba totalmente preparada para ello y Byakuya se sentía como si se hubiese levantado con el pie izquierdo.

Una sensación de pesadez le invadió al mismo tiempo que se había sentado en su cama. Segundo después, su vista se desenfocó por un segundo y volvió de forma brusca.

Se sentía extraño, pero no le dio mucha importancia y aparentó que no le sucedía nada.

Se duchó, se vistió, bajó para desayunar y luego condujo en compañía de su hermana hasta el colegio.

La jornada siguió con normalidad, pese al cansancio que sentía.

Luego del almuerzo se dirigió prontamente hacia su siguiente clase, pero fue sorprendido por alguien que lo estaba esperando justo al lado de la puerta del aula.

Era un hombre de unos treinta y muchos años, cabello a media espalda y de color negro. Su tez era clara, ojos grises azulados, y vestía de forma que no desentonaba ni en el mundo Muggle ni en el Mágico.

-Buenos días. – saludó él.

-Buenos días, ¿Qué se le ofrece? – preguntó el Kuchiki, solícito y parpadeando varias veces.

-Mi nombre es Sirius Black, creo muy bien que ha oído hablar de mí. – dijo con una sonrisa amable, pero que escondía una personalidad vibrante.

-Es un gusto conocerlo al fin, Señor Black. – ambos se dieron la mano por dos segundos. – Personalmente, la señorita Potter y la señorita Kurosaki avisaron al Ministerio de que venía, no solo por el examen de mi hermana, ¿Me equivoco?

-Para nada, acabo de salir del Ministerio de Magia Japonés. – admitió él, con un japonés fluido, pero un poco marcado por su acento. – Junto a mi mujer, acabo de solicitar la nacionalidad junto con un amigo, su esposa y su hijo de unos meses. – lo miró con el ceño arrugado. – eso es lo que recomendó Ichigo. – suspiró después. – Creo que junto a nosotros, también los Wood y otros magos más.

-Si tiene algo que ver con el tal Albus Dumbledore… - empezó el Kuchiki con un tono cansado.

-Muchas cosas tienen que ver con él. – le interrumpió con suavidad. – Lo único que vine a decirle es que programé el examen de su hermana para hoy a las seis de la tarde en una oficina que me prestarán. – hubo un brillo en los ojos que Byakuya identificó como nostalgia y alegría. – No supone ningún problema hacerlo hoy, ¿No?

-Ella está más que preparada. – bufó una voz detrás de él. – Pareciera que no confías en mí, Black.

-Uh… lo siento, Ichigo. – Se disculpó él.- ¡Hey! – protestó con sorpresa mientras se tocaba las costillas. - ¡El golpe ni dolió! ¿Qué te pasa? – la miró de forma analítica. Y lo único que pudo notar fue que sus ojos estaban delineados por unas grandes ojeras.

La chica le ignoró y alzó una ceja a su dirección.

-Tal vez debí de habérselo dicho a Lunático en vez de a ti, Canuto. – la susodicha se hizo la ofendida.

-No, no, - dijo él, de forma apresurada. – está bien, confío en ti, _Youkai_ , tranquila. – Byakuya apretó los labios para tratar de no sonreír al ver el imperceptible brillo de miedo en los ojos del hombre.

-¿Quiénes serán los examinadores que estén en los exámenes? – preguntó Kuchiki, mirando de reojo a la recién llegada. La chica le había ignorado en todo momento.

-Oh... uh… - Sirius arrugó el entrecejo de forma pensativa. - está Kyôraku, un tal Nakamura Sakata y… bueno, Remus Lupin también.

-¿Lunático? ¿En serio? ¿Cuándo llegó él? – se sorprendió Ichigo, incrédula.

-Todavía no llegó. – le tranquilizó el Black. – Llega por Traslador dentro de tres horas. ¿Se lo puedes decir a Harley, por favor? – la chica asintió mientras se tapaba la boca e impedía que su bostezo no fuese tan notorio. Luego se despidió de él y entró al aula.

Sirius se volteó hacia el profesor de Leyes.

-Hay una cosa que se tiene que hacer en la Confederación Internacional de Magos. – ante eso, Kuchiki quedó curioso.

-¿Y eso sería…?

-Cambiar al Jefe Supremo. – dijo el Black. – Personalmente, si fuese los otros representantes, votaría a Ichibe Hyôsube. Más que nada, porque Albus ha abusado de su poder para que los de la Confederación no lo obligasen a que el Mundo Mágico Británico se actualice como los otros.

-Perdone, pero ¿Qué quiere decir con eso, Señor Black? – quiso saber el oji azul, ceñudo.

-La mayor parte del mundo mágico está modernizado con tecnología muggle, y es un buen beneficio para nosotros, - se explicó él, buscando las palabras correctas. – es más, Japón mismo es el que más integrado está entre Muggles, siempre respetando el Estatuto Secreto de tal forma que son admirados por los otros países. – luego, hizo una mueca. – se ha cuestionado muchísimo, pero demasiadas veces, del porqué Dumbledore no ha querido hacer lo mismo con Gran Bretaña.

Cundo hizo una pausa, el hombre se sobó la cabeza.

-Algunos cuestionan que es la edad, que está senil. – luego lo miró a él con un brillo cuidadoso. – pero hay otros, como yo, que se trata de su ambición. No sé muy bien de qué se trate eso del "Bien Mayor". Harley me lo ha tratado de explicar, pero no ha sabido decírmelo bien… - luego, Sirius vaciló. – yo solo quiero que ninguna acción de él se la tomen a la ligera. Todo lo que él hace, por mínimo que sea, - recalcó, teniendo la total atención del joven profesor. – es para su propio beneficio o para su tonta Orden del Fénix.

-Entiendo. – asintió Byakuya, arrugando el entrecejo. – Han solicitado un intercambio cultural de tres _Ronins_ por tres Aurores, y todavía está en papeleo para su aprobación.

Los dos hombres se miraron en silencio.

-Está a punto de ser rechazada, ¿No? – supuso el mayor.

-Así es, - afirmó el otro. – no puedo aprobarlo cuando el último intercambio fue hace cuatro años. – explicó con cierto alivio. – por lo general es por pareja de Auror o _Ronin_ y cada siete años. – recalcó sin emoción en su voz. – las reglas son reglas, si alguien de un rango mayor al mío decide que puede aprobarse, se puede, pero como el rango siguiente al jefe del Departamento de la Aplicación a la Ley Mágica es el mismo Ministro, no hay mucho que hacer.

Eso hizo cabecear al padrino de Harley Potter.

-Muy bien, entonces… - Sirius miró a su alrededor. – no te retengo más, ya he dicho todo lo que quería decir, - hizo una leve inclinación, y se encaminó hacia el lado contrario al que el Kuchiki había venido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Y a ti que es lo que te sucede? – le preguntó Rukia a Ichigo, quien estaba cabeceando justo a la hora de la salida.

-Solo tengo mucho sueño… - comentó ella, entre un gran bosteza mientras se refregaba los ojos. – hace días que no duermo muy bien que digamos. – luego se tambaleó levemente, para asombro de las otras dos. - Creo que estoy caminando muy rápido, necesito sentarme. – ella cerró los ojos con fuerza y se quedó quieta en su lugar.

Levemente preocupada, Rukia la agarró de su codo derecho y la llevó a los bancos de cemento que había en la entrada de la escuela.

-¿Estás mejor? – le preguntó Harley con una mueca tensa.

-Un poco. – susurró ella. – Creo que tengo la presión baja. – opinó para sí.

-¡Ichi! – gritó alguien, en la lejanía. - ¡Ichi, bonita primitaaaa!

-Con un carajo. – masculló la aludida, por lo bajo. Se volteó para hacerle frente al demonio de cabellos negros azulados, tez clara y ojos verdes. - ¿Qué haces aquí, Kaien? – reclamó ella, viendo en dirección a su primo, quien estaba caminando hacia ella.

-¿Crees que pueda hablar contigo? – preguntó como si hubiese tomado una gran cantidad enorme de café cargado. Estaba un tanto nervioso así que no notó el estado en el que se encontraba.

-¿Sobre…? – interrogó ella, confundida mientras que sus dos amigas se apartaban de ellos para darles privacidad.

-La familia… - completó con simpleza.

-Yo no voy a hablar con… - empezó ella, alzando la voz.

-No es del tío de quien tengo que hablar. – le dijo él, serio. – Es… bueno… - se rascó la cabeza. – el consejo de los Cuatro Clanes Nobles Mayores quieren que ocupes, dentro de un par años, el puesto de Cabeza de la Familia Shiba.

-¿Qué? – susurró ella, furiosa. - ¿Cómo es que pretenden que lo haga cuando no sé nada sobre lo que tengo que hacer? – demandó ella entre dientes. - ¿Es que están locos o qué? ¡Yo creí que no iba a empezar luego de que cumpliera veinte! – protestó ella, levantándose de su lugar e ignorando el leve mareo que le causó.

-Sí, bueno… - su primo empezó a hiperventilar. – Es ahí donde entro yo. – hizo una mueca. – Conseguí que tú puedas tomar mi puesto en un estimado de unos seis meses y medio. – la agarró de los hombros. – Escúchame con atención. – le pidió con severidad. – No estás sola, yo te voy a guiar y ayudar. Pero, - alzó levemente la voz. – Yoruichi y Kisuke tienen prohibido hacerlo, aunque sean tus padrinos. – le informó, para molestia de ella. – como somos familia, a mí me dejaron por cuestión de que sigo siendo el Cabeza del Clan. Es lo único bueno que puedo sacar de serlo. – bufó después.

-¿Cómo lo…? – quiso saber ella.

-Lo arreglaremos más tarde cuando... – Kaien se interrumpió cuando se dio cuenta de que Ichigo se agarró el pecho. - ¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó con preocupación.

-No es nada… - dijo ella, haciéndole un ademán con su mano. – Solo que… creo que tengo la presión baja. – su primo frunció el ceño. – Dije que no es nada. – alzó la voz. – Ya comeré algo en casa de Yoruichi y Kisuke. – dijo ella. Luego lo miró con seriedad. - ¿Qué me decías?

La Cabeza del Clan Shiba dudó un segundo, pero negó levemente con la cabeza y siguió.

-¿Qué te parece si lo hablamos mañana que es sábado? – sugirió él. – Además, hace mucho que no te pasas por casa. – eso último lo dijo casi con reproche.

La Kurosaki rodó los ojos y le empujó levemente el hombro. Ambos rieron levemente, y después tomaron caminos diferentes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Saltémonos el fin de semana.

El lunes se reiniciaba la tortura para la mayoría de los estudiantes de la Secundaria de Karakura, y también se incrementaban las complicaciones.

Empezó cuando despertó. Le había costado horrores levantarse. Su cabeza dolía y palpitaba como los mil demoños y su cuerpo lo sentía febril y pesado.

A rastras, llegó al baño para cepillarse los dientes y bañarse. Luego le costó mover sus extremidades para ponerse el uniforme del colegio.

Cuando bajó a desayunar, reunió una gran cantidad de esfuerzo para actuar frente a sus padrinos y no dejar que se note su malestar. Ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza el conducir, así que se tomó un taxi.

Cuando Ichigo entró al edificio, lo primero que escuchó fue que el profesor de Leyes se iba ausentar por enfermedad.

Y tan pronto como lo escuchó, se le encogió el pecho y por su mente pasó el pensamiento ansioso de saber si estaba bien.

Luego, para rematar más las cosas (y el colmo de los colmos), la heredera Chang ingresó como nueva estudiante en su clase. Con lo bien que se llevaba con ella luego de que discutieran sobre el difunto Cedric Diggory.

Sonrió con tristeza y añoranza al pensar en él.

La relación con Cedric Diggory con ella era la única que catalogaría como noviazgo. Las salidas con Akira no era uno porque él ni se había dignado a pasarse por casa en el verano o en festividades. Y ni se diga con Tsukishima (esa era más como un acoso por parte del tipo).

El Huffelpuff le había ayudado en su tercer año a sacarse de encima a unos matones que creían que su cabello era teñido (porque los japoneses no tenían ese tono), ese verano (cuando cumplió catorce y habiendo construido una buena amistad), había decidido ir a visitarle junto a sus padres para darle un regalo, y se llevó una sorpresa al saber que era una chica, ya que el Encantamiento Ilusorio no funcionaba cuando estaba fuera de Hogwarts.

Superada su sorpresa, Cedric le había afirmado que no importaba, siempre y cuando, nunca le haya mentido cuando había estado en el castillo.

En su cuarto año, Cedric había logrado verla a través del encantamiento, sorprendiéndola gratamente, pero confusa de saber si había habido casos de esos. Luego del baile de navidad, donde él había llevado a una vieja amiga de la infancia, se le había confesado y desde entonces hasta su muerte, habían empezado una relación en secreto, a excepción de la familia de ambos y, claro está, Harley.

Los problemas referentes a Cedric empezaron cuando Cho había averiguado que Ichigo era una chica. Y, desde entonces, Cho Chang la había tenido siempre ojeriza. Y solo porque había conseguido eso que ella había querido desde hace años.

Cuando el maestro de turno dijo de su nueva compañera, Ichigo había fruncido inmediatamente el ceño y miró a la chica con cierto desagrado.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, la chica estuvo segura de que la reconoció, así que profundizó su ceño fruncido y fulminó con la mirada el piso.

Luego del almuerzo, Ichigo discutió con la profesora Occhi porque no quería ir a la enfermería. Basta decir que la profesora ordenó a Renji a cargarla como saco de papas hasta ella para que la revisaran.

Muchos se divirtieron al ver a Ichigo golpeando con todas sus fuerzas a su amigo pelirrojo, que no decía ni pio.

-Ichigo, estás tan mal que tus golpes son como si me pegaras con una pluma. – le regañó él, mosqueado. – La profesora tiene razón, debiste no venir a la escuela hoy.

-¡Pero…! – gimió ella, tratando de sentarse en la camilla de la enfermería.

-¡Nada! – le cortó ella. – ¡Aprovecha que Kuchiki-sensei ha faltado y vete tú también! - Y con ello, dejó el lugar, para que Mara-san la checara.

Mareada una vez más, dejó de protestar y le hizo caso a su amigo.

Una vez que le hubiese prometido a la enfermera, Mara-san, que visitaría a un médico, fue a cambiarse los zapatos y empezar a caminar hasta la Mansión de sus padrinos.

Mientras lo hacía, pensaba.

 _Estoy segura de que es sobre el Bono…_ se dijo. _Debe de estar actuando poco a poco… Según el libro que Kyoraku-san me prestó, mi cuerpo irá funcionando de forma errática hasta llegar a un estado vegetal y sin poder moverse hasta perecer._ Ella tragó en seco y se aguantó las ganas de gritar. _Si sigo a la defensiva… ambos…_

Se le atoró el aire en la garganta al tratar de suprimir un sollozo.

 _No lo hagas… no lo hagas, no lo hagas…_ suplicó ella, cerrando los ojos y recargándose en una pared cercana.

Estaba hiperventilando. No sabía qué hacer. Si pudiese hacer algo para…

-¿Ichigo? – alguien la sacó de sus pensamientos cuando llamó con un tono preocupado.

La aludida alzó la vista para ver a Kaien acompañado de Ginrei-san. Ambos observaban a la chica con una expresión sumamente preocupada.

-Hey, tanto tiempo. – saludó ella, sonriendo ampliamente.

Luego se desplomó, inconsciente, en los brazos de su primo.

Como la casa Kuchiki estaba más cerca, y sabiendo muy bien que padre e hija estaban peleados, decidieron llevarla allí para colocarla en una habitación de huéspedes y llamar a Unohana-san con rapidez.

Al entrar en la casa, se encontraron con el Heredero Kuchiki saliendo de la cocina con un jogging gris, descalzo y una sudadera negra.

\- ¿Qué le ha pasado? – fue lo primero que preguntó el ojiazul al ver entrar a su abuelo con velocidad y a su mejor amigo con la chica (que le quitaba la vida) en sus brazos e inconsciente.

-Deberías de estar acostado, Byakuya. – reprendió Ginrei con una mirada de desaprobación.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a I-Kurosaki? – él hizo caso omiso a las palabras por el mayor y volvió a preguntar el estado de la chica.

El hombre giró los ojos y desapareció para llamar a Unohana por Red Flú.

-Se desmayó cuando volvía del colegio. – respondió Kaien, extrañado por la vacilación de su amigo. – No sé muy bien que le sucedió. – miró a su prima un segundo. – Quizá agarró tú mismo resfriado en otro lado. – le dirigió una mirada inquisidora. - ¿Me guías a una habitación vacía?

El pelinegro asintió y, ambos, caminaron hacia las escaleras.

Una vez instalada en una habitación de invitados, Kaien encaró a su mejor amigo una vez que el Kuchiki se sentó, cansado, en una silla al lado de la cama de la Kurosaki.

-¿Y a ti qué diablos te sucede? – reclamó el oji verde, ceñudo. El hacerlo, acentuaba su parecido con su prima. – Yoruichi habló conmigo hace unos cuantos días atrás para contarme sobre el estado de Ichigo. Y tú estás casi igual que ella, ¿Qué clase de virus agarraron que ustedes son los únicos que lo tienen? – la última pregunta fue la correcta para que Byakuya se decidiera.

El otro no contestó de forma inmediata. El Shiba lo observó cerrar los ojos y echar su cabeza hacia adelante.

Con ese gesto, Kaien supo que le iba a contar algo serio.

-¿Qué sabes sobre los Bonos de Alma?

El primo de la chica, quien estaba a punto de sentarse, cayó de bruces al piso de la impresión.

-Maldita sea… - masculló él, más que nada por ello que su dolor de culo. - ¿Desde cuándo…?

-Semanas después de que llegó de Inglaterra. – interrumpió el atrofiado oji azul, haciendo muecas por cada palabra que soltaba.

-Ustedes son un par de completos idiotas. – el rostro de Byakuya se envaró ante las palabras de su mejor amigo. - ¡Mira que…!

-Guarda silencio, Kaien. – le paró él, más cansado que antes. – días después de la fiesta le mandé unas palabras de disculpas… - hizo una pausa en la que tomó una gran bocanada de aire, como si estuviese a punto de hiperventilar. – Ella decidió por los dos reducir nuestro trato a lo más estrictamente necesario. Y lo respeto… - se pasó una mano por la frente. – Pero es difícil… y… yo, en algún momento, ya había desistido de luchar contra el Bono… pero ella… - ambos le dirigieron una mirada a la inconsciente chica.

-Es terca como una mula. – completó el Shiba, sonriendo ligeramente. – Lo entiendo perfectamente. – le tranquilizó después. – Pero creo que esto ha llegado demasiado lejos. – decidió con un tono de voz determinante, mientras se paraba de un salto del suelo. – Será mejor que vayas a descansar, tú también. – le sugirió con un tono muy parecido al de una madre. – Cuando Unohana termine de revisarla, si está despierta, hablaré con Ichigo. – prometió con seriedad.

Byakuya no dijo nada, pero hizo caso.

Lentamente, se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta. Unos minutos después que se fue, Ginrei y Retsu entraban hablando en voz baja.

La mujer saludó a Kaien con un cabeceo y se dirigió directamente hacia la muchacha inconsciente, y Ginrei se retiraba para dar privacidad.

-Es la segunda vez que la atiendo en esta casa y desde que la conozco. – ella hablaba en tono neutro, suave, mientras sondaba con Kaidô a la chica. – Pero, a diferencia de la primera vez, esto es totalmente diferente. – Retsu fue a tomar directamente la mano izquierda de la chica, haciendo que Kaien se tensara.

-Lo es. – coincidió Kaien, suspirando. – Pero, - dudó ante la reacción que pueda desencadenar en ella. - ¿Cree que pueda guardar el secreto? – la mujer se giró a mirarlo con incredulidad.

-Siempre he guardado la información de mis pacientes, si me lo piden, bajo Secreto Profesional. – luego sonrió amablemente. – No te preocupes. Su Bono no se irá de estas cuatro paredes.

-Me alegro. – se alivió el Shiba. – Porque en esta misma casa está la otra parte del Bono. – sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa de la mujer.

\- ¿Kuchiki-Taichô? – se asombró la mujer, con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Eso me temo. – dijo Kaien, haciendo una mueca y con tono disgustado.

-Ve a buscarlo. – dijo ella, mortalmente seria. – Ahora. – ordenó con ojos peligrosamente tormentosos.

Levemente asustado, Kaien fue rápidamente hacia donde pululaba el Reiatsu suave y débil de su amigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando sintió que regresaba de la inconciencia poco a poco, una voz suave y delicada se oía en donde quiera que estaba en un tono de reprimenda hacia alguien.

Recordaba haber visto a su primo y al abuelo de Rukia antes de desmayarse. Solo eso.

Su vista estaba totalmente borrosa a falta de sus lentes y sentía que su mano izquierda estaba atrapada en otras de textura un tanto callosa, pero suave.

-Parece que despertó. – dijo la misma voz que estaba escuchando hace rato. Era una mujer. – Siga envolviéndola con su Reiatsu hasta que pueda sentarse en la cama, Kuchiki-Taichô. – ordenó después.

Segundos después, la mujer se acercó a ella y la chica supo reconocer a Unohana-san.

-Espero que no vuelva a tratar de evadir el Bono, Kurosaki-san, porque me veré obligada a habar con Yamamoto-Sou-Taichô para que ponga una orden de permanencia en esta casa, ¿Ha quedado claro? – le dijo a Ichigo con tanta amabilidad, que ella no pudo evitar estremecerse levemente ante la peligrosidad de su advertencia. Luego lanzó un suspiro entrecortado que la mujer lo tomó como una afirmación, y después la sintió irse de la habitación.

Ichigo sintió el delicado agarre que Byakuya tenía en su mano, y estuvieron así durante un largo rato sin emitir ni un solo sonido.

Cumplido los trecientos segundos que ella estaba contando mentalmente y discutiendo con las voces en su cabeza, el hombre rompió el silencio con unas pocas palabras.

-Todo estará bien… - su voz era baja y serena, y se le notaba un leve temblor en su agarre. – Ya verás que todo estará bien. ¿Lo sabes? – ella sintió un par de labios presionarse en su sien, y ella apretó el agarre de su mano con suavidad, mientras que la otra acariciaba sus cabellos con ternura. – Estás aquí… conmigo. – a ella le tembló el labio. – Y te amo.

 _Yo también te amo._ Le dijo ella, mentalmente y sonriéndole, aunque no pueda enfocar bien su rostro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuatro horas después, Ichigo había llegado a la mansión Urahara más cansada que nunca. Y tan pronto como ella llegó, entró a su habitación, cerró la puerta con llave y unos hechizos y se dirigió directamente a su baño privado para lavarse la cara, sacarse su uniforme.

Cuando volvió a la habitación y se puso una remera gris y levemente gastada que le quedaba enorme.

 _Gracias por regalarme tu sudadera preferida, Cedric._ Agradeció ella, oliéndola como si fuese una droga durante mucho, mucho tiempo. _Sirve para calmar mis nervios._

Cuando se dio cuenta de que aporreaban la puerta con insistencia (como media hora después), sonrió. Luego quitó los hechizos y abrió la puerta.

Yoruichi parecía molesta. Detrás, Kisuke sonreía como siempre.

-¿Por qué te has encera…? – la mujer se interrumpió. - ¿Qué te pasó? – demandó al ver los ojos rojos y las mejillas rosas de su ahijada.

-¿Por qué haz llorado? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién fue? ¿A quién mato? – se precipitó el rubio, empujando a su esposa levemente, y agarrando a Ichigo por los hombros. - ¡Dime!

-¡Kisuke! – exclamó la peli violeta. - ¡Déjala hablar! – luego miró a la Kurosaki. - ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? – ante la pregunta, Ichigo los dejó pasar para luego sentarse sobre su cama.

-¿Recuerdas… cuando te pregunté sobre la marca en tu dedo? – le dijo a su madrina, abrazando uno de los almohadones y empezando a juguetear con el anillo que escondía la suya.

-¿La marca? – se extrañó Kisuke, con su ceño fruncido. - ¿Le mostraste la marca del bono, cariño? – ella asintió.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que hayas llorado? – se confundió la oji dorada.

Cerrando los ojos, ella quitó la joya que los gemelos le habían regalado, dejando al descubierto la marca que empezaba a tomar un color rosáceo.

-Creo que todo. – musitó ella, formando un puño con su mano izquierda, para que el matrimonio pueda verlo con claridad.

Kisuke, como bólido, le tomó la mano entre las suyas y la examinó de forma minuciosa. En cambio, Yoruichi abrió los ojos como una lechuza de ojos dorados.

Le recordaba a Hedwig.

-¿Desde cuándo la tienes? – preguntó Urahara, un poco tenso.

-Más o menos… desde el Baile de Bienvenida… - musitó ella, tragando saliva. – creo que fue en la madrugada del domingo…

-¿Tanto tiempo…? – se sorprendió su madrina, tapándose la boca con una de sus manos.

-Yo… - ella vaciló, apretando más el almohadón. – no supe lo que era hasta que fui a completar los papeles de ingreso a la Academia… y cuando empezó a cosquillear fuertemente… Kyôraku-san y Ukitake-san me lo explicaron, y eran dos de los únicos cuatro que sabían de ella… - se sonrojó. – Si lo oculté… fue porque… pensé que era incorrecto.

-Pero… ¿Quién es como para mantenerlo tanto tiempo en secreto? – se desconcertó Yoruichi, acercándose a ella.

-Alguien mayor que yo. – admitió ella, sonriendo con resignación. – traté de que no se me acercara… y lo logré…

Cuando ella se refregó los ojos y bostezó cansadamente, sus padrinos intercambiaron una mirada.

-Eso explica tu malestar. – bufó Yoruichi, enojada. - ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre…?!

-¡Ya me regañó Unohana-san, no hace falta recibir una segunda reprimenda, madrina! – le paró ella, haciendo que quedara con la boca abierta del asombro.

-¿Quién? – exigió saber la Cabeza del clan Shihoin, un poco ansiosa. Ichigo realmente dudó en decirles.

-¡Espera! – le paró Kisuke a ella, entrando en un estado de Shock. – Solo hay una persona que ha estado enfermo durante los últimos días. – dijo con la cara desencajada de incredulidad.

Su esposa lo miró, e Ichigo pudo ver que sus ojos dorados brillaban un segundo después, como si algo en su cabeza acabase de encajar.

-¡¿ES BYAKUYA?! – Ese fue su chillido que perforó los oídos de tanto padrino como ahijada.

-¡Uf! – exclamó el único hombre, sorprendiendo a la pelinaranja. - ¡Por un momento pensé que me ibas a decir que tenías un Bono de Alma con un vejestorio! – luego rio con un enorme alivio en su tono.

Ichigo parpadeó una millonada de veces, y luego miró a su madrina.

Estaba echa una roca.

-Nunca creí que Byakuya… - empezó ella, luego de unos segundos. –Estaba segura de que quien quiera que fuese la mujer que lo quisiese de verdad, tendría que luchar muchos años para poder hacerlo… - susurró mientras se agarraba la cabeza. - ¡Y llegas tú, y lo haces en unas cuantas semanas! – luego empezó a llorar como magdalena. - ¡ESTOY TAN ORGULLOSA! – gritó con júbilo.

Con ese tipo de reacciones, la chica suspiró con fastidio y alivio.

-A mí me divierte que haya sido él quien insistiera. – comentó Kisuke, con un humor tan típico de él.

Ichigo rodó los ojos, pero no dijo nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Antes de salir rápidamente de la mansión Urahara, agarró su teléfono, sus varitas y una chaqueta de cuero (el maldito otoño parecía invierno este año). Luego, se desapareció en las puertas de la mansión Shiba. Saludó a los gemelos guardianes (iguales de altos que Zaraki Kenpachi), y entró como Pedro por su casa.

-¡Ichigo! – exclamó una voz femenina, del lado derecho por donde estaba entrando la nombrada.

Alguien le rodeó los hombros con brusquedad y la zamarreó levemente. Una mujer con tres años más que ella, de su misma altura, cabellos negros lisos y en punta, ojos verde turquesa y vestida con solo una remera de tirantes y un short de jean celeste. En sus pies, unos getas de madera clara hacían resonar su caminar.

-Kukaku. – sonrió ella. - ¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó mientras le imitaba y le abrazaba por la cintura.

Ella era la segunda figura femenina a quien podría pedirle consejos. La primera era su madrina.

-Hace como dos semanas que no te pasabas por aquí, ¿Qué te trae hoy a mi humilde morada? – ante eso, Ichigo resopló.

-No coloques la palabra "humilde" para definir a la casa. – rio ella. - ¿Dónde está Kaien? Hay temas sobre los que tengo que hablar con él, y son muy urgentes. – le hizo una mueca mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Uhh… - parece que la pelinegra entendió. – Ni me digas. – bufó después. – está en su oficina. – le dijo mientras apuntaba hacia atrás de ella con su pulgar.

-Bien, entonces iré ahora así podemos hablar más. – prometió ella, sonriente.

Luego desapareció por el pasillo principal, dejando totalmente descolocada a la hermana de Ganju.

Rato después las dos se encontraron en el living, acompañadas de Kaien.

-Dime, primita. – le pidió la chica, un tanto cortada. - ¿Qué tal te va con el ogro de Kuchiki Byakuya como profesor de leyes?

-¿Por qué le dices ogro? – se sorprendió ella, sin siquiera saber cómo tomarse eso. Al mirar a Kaien, este se encogió de hombros.

-Porque lo es. – dijo ella, de forma testaruda, mientras Kaien reía con sus brazos alrededor de sus costillas.

-No es ningún ogro. – defendió ella, confundida. – es uno de los profesores más capaces del colegio. Sabe hacerse respetar, escucha a todos sus alumnos y yo le entiendo todas sus lecciones de buenas a primera. – luego de eso, le hizo una mueca desaprobatoria. Luego fulminó con la mirada a su primo cuando le vió mirándola con picardía.

-Tio Isshin no dice eso de él. – replicó ella, tensando a su hermano y a su prima. – Opina que…

-Lo único que Isshin hace es ver al padre del _Professor_ Kuchiki en él. – contestó la pelinaranja con cierta frialdad. – Incluso mi madrina está de acuerdo conmigo con las acciones estúpidas que está tomando.

-¡Pero…!

-Kûkaku, - le dijo el más grande de los tres. – no debes de poner en un altar al tío. Recuerda que sigue siendo humano, y siempre puede equivocarse. – le recordó. – Conozco muy bien a Byakuya, y es uno de los Shinigamis más honorables que el Gotei13 tiene en estos momentos como Capitán. Y no dudes que como profesor de Ichigo es igual. – dándole una mirada de advertencia a su hermana.

Hora después, Ichigo, saliendo de la mansión Shiba, correteó directamente hacia un callejón sin salida y por el que nadie se atrevía entrar, y se desaparición directamente hacia su refugio.

La casa que su madre había heredado y le había traspasado como herencia.

Amaba este lugar, y no solo porque ella y su madre habían pasado muchas veces allí.

Originalmente, la casa había pertenecido a sus abuelos maternos: Ishida Mariko y Kurosaki Ryûmaru.

Su historia empezaba en mil novecientos cuarenta y cuatro, plena Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Ryûmaru era un sacerdote en el Templo Miraimine que estaba en la tercera entrada-salida de la ciudad de Karakura. Dado que el ejército estaba escasos de hombres, él había ingresado como voluntario a la edad de veinte años.

En una de los tantos entrenamientos, Ryûmaru (comúnmente llamado Ryû o Ryo) se había accidentado golpeándose en la cabeza.

Cuando despertó, se encontró con una joven de cabellos rubios y ojos color chocolate atendiéndolo, que lo enamoraron al instante.

Ishida Mariko, por otro lado, y renegando de los deberes familiares, estudió todo lo que pudo para ser una enfermera en el ejército, lográndolo en menos de año y medio y con honores.

Se había armado un gran revuelo cuando un soldado que tenía unas pocas semanas, fuerte y con un futuro prometedor (a pesar de sus pintas), había tenido un accidente por culpa de una broma que uno de sus compañeros le había gastado y había salido mal.

Escandalizada, retó de forma severa a Kurumadani Ryûnosuke, obligándolo a ayudarla a atender al soldado. Y como era de esperarse, cuando se despertó se sorprendió de esos ojos color ocre que combinaban muy bien con el naranja eléctrico del joven.

Desde ese día, Ryû visitaba a Mariko sin pena alguna, pasando el tiempo, hablando y caminando cuando ambos no tenían nada que hacer hasta que…

Él iba a ser enviado a otra base, en Hiroshima.

Ella, angustiada, le confesó que se había enamorado de él, siendo ese amor (obviamente), correspondido.

Decidiendo algo que muchos catalogarían como una gran y apresurada locura, Ryûnosuke le pidió matrimonio dos semanas antes de que fuese trasladado. Mariko aceptó sin dudarlo en ningún momento, y lo hicieron en un pequeño santuario, en las cercanías y rodeados de todos los amigos de la pareja. Cuando la guerra acabó, ellos se mudaron a Karakura, totalmente felices.

Habían comprado esa casa, que antes era más pequeña.

Cuando decidieron por fin tener hijos, se encontraron con el problema de que las probabilidades eran casi nulas. Pero perseveraron. Kurosaki Masaki llegaba con alegría a ellos veintiún años más tarde, con un cabello color caramelo, la mezcla del rubio de ella y el naranja de él, los ojos ocre de su padre y la piel blanca y tersa de su madre: la combinación perfecta de ambos.

Ellos murieron cuando su hija cumplió los diez años, asesinados producto de un ataque Mortífago cuando visitaban Londres. Afortunadamente, Masaki estaba en su país natal al cuidado de su familia materna, los Ishida.

Su tío Ryuuken le había dicho que fue la primera vez que vió llorar y gritar tan fuerte a su madre. La segunda y última, fue cuando estaba dando a luz a su primera hija (siendo él mismo el partero).

Siempre le había gustado escuchar una y otra vez la historia de sus abuelos, aunque terminase de forma trágica.

Sonriendo, ella se apresuró y entró corriendo a la casa, desactivando las alarmas con un poco de su sangre.

Una vez dentro, ondeó su varita más larga e inmediatamente el polvo empezó a desparecer, las ventanas se abrieron, las luces se prendieron a la par de un _click_ , las telarañas se fueron y las arañas fueron reducidas a cenizas. El piso se hundió en agua enjabonada, las paredes se trapeaban con un gran trapo mojado y el techo era limpiado del mismo modo.

Una vez la casa toda limpia y ventilada, Ichigo trató de hacer un mapa mental del lugar.

Al entrar te encontrabas con un largo pasillo que daba al gran jardín trasero. A los lados había tres puertas: una a la derecha, que iba al comedor, y dos a la izquierda. La primera puerta de la izquierda iba al living, y estaba siempre abierta, la segunda, era la vieja oficina de su abuelo.

Entrando al comedor, te encontrabas con la puerta que daba a la cocina y tenía ventanas que daban al jardín.

Subiendo la escalera, al segundo piso, te topabas con más puertas.

A la derecha había un gran armario surtido de sábanas y mantas. Al lado, dos habitaciones libres y dos más al frente de estas. Al frente y la izquierda del otro pasillo habían dos habitaciones más, y frente a esta, el cuarto más grande y el principal.

Y por último, estando frente a las escaleras, un pequeño pasillo con un piolín colgando del techo que, si lo tirabas, bajabas una escalera de madera que daba al ático, seguramente lleno de viejas cosas de la familia Kurosaki.

En el jardín había, en la esquina de la izquierda una habitación totalmente vacía dividida en dos: una para guardar el auto y la otra en desuso. Y en la otra esquina un pequeño edifico para uso de lavandería y despensa de herramientas de jardín.

Mientras pensaba, Ichigo había hecho un boceto de las dos plantas de la casa en un papel y con una estilográfica. Una vez echo ello, prosiguió a limpiar el segundo piso, y después el ático.

Le llevó toda la tarde en hacerlo. Pero hubiese tardado días sin magia.

La casa la había heredado apenas cumplió los dieciocho, más otras cosas. Pensando en sus amigos de Inglaterra, pensó que le venía de perlas para hospedarlos allí hasta que hayan encontrado un lugar para ellos.

Se preguntó cuánto tardaría en llegar las cartas que mandó a Draco, Astoria, Daphne, Theo, Blaze y Luna. Luego negó con la cabeza y, ya de noche, se puso a asentarse en su nueva habitación.

Lo había hablado con el matrimonio Urahara. Ahora que, quieran o no, estaba emancipada, quería ser independiente la mayor parte del tiempo, sin abandonarlos a ellos, como bien le había "reprochado" su padrino.

Una vez sus cosas en el lugar en el que quería, solo le faltaba cambiar el color de sus paredes.

Ondeando por enésima vez su varita, obligó a las paredes a pintarse de azul real y, luego de ondearla una vez más, ramillas de flores de cerezo y camelias se dibujaron en un tono celeste claro por todos lados.

Satisfecha, cenó algo rápido y se cambió la ropa puesta por la sudadera de Cedric y unos shorts de franela para irse a dormir de un tirón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dos días después, entrando a la escuela, se encontró con una aglomeración de chicas y chicos frente a la pizarra de anuncios.

Ceñuda, ella solo tuvo que mirar por encima de todas las cabezas e informarse de lo que sucedía.

 **NUEVOS CLUBES EXTRACURRICULARES:**

 _Cada estudiante deberá de estar por lo menos en un club antes de terminar el mes._

-Mh… - Ichigo se sorprendió ligeramente, pero se interesó en ello.

 **CLUBES YA OCUPADOS:**

KENDO, JUDO, AJEDREZ, FUTBLO, BALONCESTO, CALIGRAFÍA, PERIODISMO, BASEBALL, DANZAS, COCINA, MÚSICA.

 **CLUBES CON CUPOS LIBRES:**

CIENCIAS, ANIMADORAS, LECTURA, COSTURA, SOCCER, INFORMÁTICA, KARATE, ROLLER DERBY (Nuevo, para mujeres), RUGBY (Nuevo, para varones) HOKEY (Nuevo, mixto).

\- ¿Qué es todo este jaleo? – preguntó una voz a sus espaldas que casi la sobresaltó.

Con la boca semi-abierta, se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con una joven de tez clara y ojos azules y expresión soñadora. En sus orejas llevaba colgando unos aretes con rábanos, sobre su cuello había un collar de corchos de cerveza de manteca y tenía su cabello rubio claro suelto por toda su espalda. Llevaba puesto el uniforme de la escuela y venía guardando unas hojas de oficina en una carpeta archivadora.

-¿Luna?

La aludida dejó de mirar al grupo de estudiantes para centrarse en ella.

-Hola, Ichigo. – saludó ella, animada y lanzándose a abrazarla. – Me sorprende que puedas ver bajo mis hechizos de glamur. – Ichigo abrió un poco más los ojos ante ello.

 _¿Lleva hechizos de glamur?_ Se dijo ella, escéptica.

Los hechizos de glamur dejaron de funcionar para ti cuando estableciste contacto con nosotros. Le dijo el espíritu albino de su Zampakutô.

 _Interesante…_ sopesó ella, pensando en mil y un teorías de ello.

-Pensé que ibas a venir más adelante. – dijo la Heredera Shiba, saliendo de su ensimismamiento y dejándose agarrar amistosamente por el pliegue del codo. - ¿Qué tal está Rolf?

-Está haciendo los trámites para especializarse en animales mágicos de esta región. – susurró Lovegood, sonriente. – Dice que ni bien termine su especialización en seres de todo el mundo, solicitará trabajo en Mahoutokoro para ser aprendiz de Profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

-Eso sí que es agradable de escuchar. – rio la pelinaranja. – Y más, por lo que veo, que te integras al colegio. – apuntó hacia el chaleco color canela que era parte del uniforme de la escuela.

-Así es. – la chica sonrió de forma amplia, dejando a relucir sus dientes blancos. – Ya dejé todo listo para integrarme hoy en la clase B de último año. – su tono de voz era alegre y entusiasmado.

Ichigo soltó un suspiro ante ello.

-Ginevra Weasley está en esa clase, _Runa_. – advirtió con cuidado. – Asi que…

-No te preocupes. – dijo ella. – Me presenté con mi segundo nombre y el apellido de Rolf, y cambié el color de cabello y mis ojos en mi foto de identificación. – Ichigo sonrió de forma suave, aliviada de que Luna sí tenga cerebro.

-Tú sí que eres una Ravenclaw, Lu. – le dijo ella, palmeándole el hombro.

-Tú también eres una. – le recordó la chica, de forma inocente.

-Sí, pero… - Luna rio, interrumpiéndole.

-Mejor dame una pasada por el colegio, así me familiarizo. – pidió mientras le tiraba hacia delante.

La hija de Isshin sonrió otra vez y asintió, empezando a caminar hacia las escaleras.

-Antes de irme de Londres, - comenzó la rubia, como si contara un cuento, con voz suave. – los señores Diggory hablaron conmigo.

Ichigo se paró en seco, parpadeando rápidamente.

-¿Ah, sí? – murmuró ella.

-Querían pasarte esto por medio de mí. – mientras Luna hablaba, agrandaba una caja de madera, rectangular (más o menos del tamaño de una caja de zapatos), y de color bronce con una cinta azul sellándola por arriba, que había sacado de su bolso. – Y Madame Bones me pidió que te diera esto. – sacando su mano de su bolsillo sacó un relicario de bronce.

A la pelinaranja se le cayeron sus bolsos y libros de la impresión.

-P-pensé que lo había perdido en la Batalla del Departamento de Misterios. – tartamudeó ella, agarrando el collar por el dije con cierta delicadeza. – Me lo había regalado antes de la tercera prueba… - terminó en un susurró y una expresión indefinida. Pero Luna, que la conocía perfectamente (pero no tanto como Harley): vislumbró perfectamente el brillo de tristeza que destilaban sus ojos marrones ambarinos.

Sonriendo ligeramente, Ichigo analizó el relicario.

Era un poco más pequeño que un huevo de gallina y tenía forma de un rectángulo en vertical. Había gravados en forma de un águila y un cuervo de un lado, y del otro un tejón y una lechuza, los cuatro animales estaban entre ramas de árboles de cerezo.

Susurrando una palabra en español, hubo un _click_ y el relicario se abrió en un segundo. Dentro de él, había una fotografía mágica de ella y Cedric Diggory en vacaciones de pascuas, en casa de sus padres, donde solo se veían sus cuerpos de la cintura para arriba.

Cedric llevaba la sudadera que ahora ella tenía en su poder y su cabello estaba levemente desordenado y manchado con chocolate, y ella una playera negra de Green Day y su desordenado cabello atado a una cola de caballo. Ambos reían mientras se empujaban el uno al otro, al mismo tiempo que esquivaban cosas que les tiraban a ambos detrás de la cámara.

La Kurosaki rio levemente y cerró el objeto con cuidado y se lo colocó alrededor de su cuello y lo escondió bajo el chaleco de su uniforme.

-Gracias Luna. – dijo ella, totalmente sincera mientras le daba un pequeño abrazo. – En verdad, tengo que mandarle una carta a Madame Bones por ello.

-Ella dijo que no había problema, - desestimó la Lovegood, sonriente y devolviendo el gesto. – y que lo reconoció porque estuvo el mismo día en la tienda cuando Cedric fue a comprarlo. – soltó una risita. La otra chica también rio de la misma forma. – Lo que no entiendo es el paquete.

-Si te soy sincera, - dijo la Heredera Shiba. – yo tampoco. – miró con una mueca extraña a la caja de madera que sostenía en sus manos. – Ven, - indicó ella, sonriente y tomando sus cosas del suelo, guiándola a la sala de la Clase-A. – te presentaré a mis amigos.

Solo tuvieron que caminar unos cuantos metros, y encontrar la puerta abierta.

-Buenos días. – saludó Ichigo, entrando con soltura y seguida de Luna, quien cerró la puerta con cuidado.

Dentro del aula estaban Renji, Rukia, Harley e Ishida.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó el pelirrojo, totalmente ceñudo y con una expresión de disgusto. – No han pasado ni tres días en el que casi caes en plena clase de inglés, ¿Y ya estás devuelta? – bufó después.

-Estoy mejor, Abarai, y creo que puedes verlo con tus propios ojos. – desafió ella, ceñuda y yendo a sentarse a su sitio para dejar sus bolsos en la silla y la caja sobre el pupitre.

-Puedo verlo, zanahoria, - concedió Renji, haciendo muecas. – pero no me fío completamente. – Ichigo rodó los ojos.

-¿Quieres ver cuán perfectamente estoy? – desafió ella, irritada y amenazándolo con un puño.

Luna rio con ganas, llamando la atención de los demás.

-Ustedes son como hermanos, eso se nota. – habló ella, en su tono soñador.

-Puede ser, pero es un idiota. – masculló la Kurosaki, bufando de fastidio. – Podría haberte avisado mucho antes que tan idiotas son mis amigos, Luna.

-¿Luna? – repitió Harley, mirando a la chica de arriba hacia abajo. En sus ojos se reflejó algo parecido a un _Click_ , y preguntó otra vez: - ¿Luna Lovegood?

-Hola, Harley. – Saludó la rubia, entusiasta.

-¡Loony! – Exclamó la chica, lanzándose a darle un abrazo de oso. - ¡Llegaste!

La pelinaranja presentó a la chica de forma escueta hacia sus amigos, mientras explicaba qu explicaría las cosas en el descanso.

Mientras veía que Luna se ponía al tanto con Harley, Ichigo acomodó mejor sus cosas con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. El maletín colgado a un lado de la mesa y el bolso en el respaldo de la silla. Luego, se centró en el paquete que los señores Diggory le enviaron por medio de Luna.

Vacilante, se preguntó si sería bueno abrir la caja ahora, cerca del horario en que el timbre estuviese a punto de tocar para el ingreso a clases.

A punto de ponerse a abrirla, la puerta se abrió con brusquedad, sobresaltando a todos, y por ella entraron tres personas discutiendo a viva voz.

Ichigo frunció el ceño ante Weasley, Granger y Chang e inmediatamente ocultó la caja debajo de la tabla de su mesa.

Seguido de esos tres irritantes, los demás alumnos de la clase empezaron a entrar a un ritmo lento, por lo que Ichigo decidió que era hora de llevar a Luna a su clase.

-Hey, _Runa_. – llamó ella, parándose con cuidado.

-¿Qué es, Ichigo? – preguntó ella, girándose hacia ella.

-La campana está a punto de sonar, - explicó, haciendo muecas. – y será mejor que vaya guiándote a tu clase.

-¿De qué clase es? – preguntó Rukia, interesada.

-Clase-B. – dijo la bruja recién llegada.

-Entonces, Arisawa e Inoue-san te guiarán. – dijo Ishida, acomodándose los lentes y haciendo señas hacia las mencionadas que pasaban por allí.

Ambas chicas estuvieron encantadas y se fueron por su camino con mil y un preguntas por parte de la nueva hacia las dos mejores amigas.

Justo cuando habían entrado todos a clases, el timbre se hizo oír por toda la estancia. Por lo que todos se apresuraron a sentarse a la espera de su profesor de hora.

Un minuto después, la puerta del lado del escritorio del profesor se abría para dejar pasar a un ya totalmente recuperado profesor de Leyes.

Ichigo sintió una punzada de culpa al recordar su estupidez, pero negó levemente con la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada a Harley, quien la observaba extremadamente interesada mientras el profesor empezaba a hablar.

- _En el almuerzo._ – le dijo ella, sin hablar. – _En la terraza._

Ella asintió, conforme.

-…así que, una vez terminada la jornada, los que no estén apuntados a un club extracurricular tendrán que ir al gimnasio para hacerlo. – Ichigo enarcó una ceja ante lo aliviadas que parecían todas sus compañeras mujeres. Luego rodó los ojos y murmuró un "típico", que solo escuchó ella. – Y para quienes no saben cómo tomo mis clases, - miró a todos por igual. – pese a que programé un examen para el día de hoy, no quiere decir que lo cancele solo porque he faltado por tres días.

Harley y Rukia casi no contienen la risa cuando vieron la cara de disgusto en el pelirrojo Weasley y la chica Chang. La Kurosaki suspiró con exasperación y negó con la cabeza mientras volvía a musitar un "Era de esperarse".

-Ahora, - Kuchiki volvió a hablar, serio, mientras abría su maletín. – Sacarán solo una lapicera y su corrector luego de que les entregue la hoja con el examen. – luego se paró con las hojas en blanco en su mano y empezó a repartirlos de a uno.

Cuando la pelinaranja tuvo su correspondiente hoja, revisó de cabo a rabo cada una de las veinte preguntas, y asintió.

Fácil, e imposible fallar.

Luego se hundió en ella para responderlo y sin desperdiciar ni un segundo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Cuánto falta para la terraza? – preguntó Luna, metida entre Harley y la Kurosaki. Era la hora del almuerzo, y toda la… "pandilla" estaba rumbo hacia su "escondite".

-Solo este tramo y llegamos a las escaleras para salir. – dijo una jovial Rukia, caminando delante de ella.

-Oh. – todos miraron a Luna de reojo por lo entusiasmada y soñadora que era.

 _Prongslette_ y _Youkai_ compartieron una mirada y sonrieron de forma divertida, antes de que la última parara en seco y se levara la palma de su mano a su frente. Harley frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta.

-¿Qué es? – preguntó ella.

-Es la caja que me mandaron los Señores Diggory. – ella se alteró un poco. – me la olvidé en el aula. – dio unos pasos hacia atrás, y levantó una de sus manos. – Volveré en un minuto. – dijo ella, apurando el paso. - ¡Ustedes adelántense! – indicó en una exclamación.

Sin saber si accedieron o no, Ichigo correteó por los pasillos con cierta prisa. Por suerte, solo tuvo que bajar una escalera para llegar una vez más al aula.

-¡¿Qué demonios creen que están haciendo?! – exclamó ella, una vez abierta la puerta para observar a cuatro metiches que parecían tener una especie de tregua para fastidiarle la vida.

Tanto Cho como Ginny le enviaron una mirada furibunda, pero sin moverse de su lugar.

Los cuatro estaban alrededor de su pupitre abierto y con la caja que había vuelto a buscar sin la cinta y con la tapa afuera.

-¿Crees que nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados sabiendo que seguramente estas escondiendo la ubicación de Harley de nosotros? – preguntó la pelirroja, tratando de sonar valiente.

-¿Y eso les da derecho a revisar _mis_ cosas? – espetó con furia, acercándose a ellos. - ¡Váyanse! ¡Déjenme en paz!

-No. – aseveró Ronald, muy molesto. - ¡Estas irrumpiendo en una investigación de búsqueda de la Confederación Internacional de Magos! – exclamó él, a pulmón.

Al instante, Hermione le codeó con fuerza y Ginny resopló.

-Serás muy valiente, Weasley. – dijo Ichigo, cerrando la caja y guardando la cinta que desataron en su bolsillo de la falda. – Pero no tienes ni un gramo de cerebro. – escupió después. - ¿Cómo te atreves a gritar de esa manera sobre asuntos del Mundo Mágico estando en un edificio mayormente poblado de gente sin magia? – susurró con furia. - ¿No te das cuenta que estás violando el Estatuto internacional del Secreto con eso?

El pelirrojo con pecas se echó hacia atrás y miró a Hermione y a su hermana, sin saber que decir.

-Si no quieren que contacte con el Ministro Yamamoto, - amenazó la Kurosaki, apuntando a los tres con su dedo índice. – Les sugiero que terminen de hacer esta tontería de estudiar aquí cuando dos de ustedes no tienen ni idea de esto. – miró fijamente a los hermanos Weasley. – Y tú, - miró a Granger. – no tienes ni idea, ni la inteligencia de comprender la gravedad de lo que están cometiendo. – hubo un momento de silencio, en el que Cho Chango pasó casi desapercibida por ella. – Ahora, - Ichigo trató de calmar sus emociones. - ¡Largo antes de que vaya por el Jefe del Departamento de la Aplicación a la Ley Mágica! – ordenó en un ladrido bajo, apuntando hacia la puerta.

Más enojados que asustados, los tres ingleses se apresuraron a irse mientras susurraban un montón de cosas.

-Una cosa más de esos y juro que persuadiré a Kaien de ponerles una demanda de acoso. – murmuró ella para sí, mientras sacaba la caja de su pupitre, la cerraba y acomodaba su lugar como estaba antes.

Se dio la vuelta para irse, pero se topó con la iracunda mirada de la ex Ravenclaw un año mayor que ella.

-Ya me estaba olvidando de ti. – suspiró ella. - ¿Qué tan bajo puede llegar a caer la Casa de Rowena contigo como miembro, luego de unirte a la sarta de estupideces y acciones que realizan esos idiotas? – preguntó con un deje de tranquila irritación.

-Lo necesario como para verte sufrir, Kurosaki. – dijo ella, mirándola con los ojos negros llenos de odio. - ¿A que no adivinas de quién es la caja que tenías ahí escondida? – preguntó con tono sarcástico, mientras levantaba una tarjeta doblada y del mismo color que la cinta que llevaba la caja de madera.

La ira de la hija de Masaki crepitó con más fuerza que antes.

-Tú… - empezó la pelinaranja. – no tienes ningún derecho a…

-Lo tengo. – le paró ella, con fuerza y con sus brazos temblándole. – Cedric era todo lo que yo quería… - susurró ella, con voz rota. – alto, apuesto, caballeroso, amable… Nos conocíamos desde mi primer año en Hogwarts. – susurró eso último. – Y me ha gustado desde ese momento. – ella levantó la vista para leer la pequeña carta. – _Feliz cumpleaños Nº15, Judie._ – leyó ella, con una sonrisa forzada y llorando sin sollozar. Ichigo se tensó. Solo había una sola persona que la llamaba por su segundo nombre. – _Eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido, y te amo…_ – Cho soltó un sollozo audible. – _Espero que te guste mi regalo._ Firma, - la pelinegra tiró la carta a los pies de la Kurosaki con fuerza. – Tejón. – ambas chicas se miraron la una a la otra, sin decir nada.

Chang dio pasos hacia ella, y dejó una cajita aterciopelada en ella en color azul oscuro, con una nota de los padres de Cedric sobresaliendo de ella.

-Me parece injusto que todos los sueños que quería con él, fuesen rotos totalmente por alguien que se hacía pasar por un chico. – habló ella, sin importarle que puedan oírla alumnos de afuera. – Tú solo lo conocías solo un año y… - ella hizo una pausa, pensando. – Yo… estuve tantos años pendientes de él, esperando alguna señal… - ella miró a Ichigo con desprecio. – Va y elige estar con alguien de primera generación.

-¿Eso es todo? - preguntó Ichigo, haciendo un descomunal esfuerzo por permanecer serena. - ¿Solo son por celos y tu creencia a la Supremacía de la Sangre lo que te hacen comportarte de ese modo? – luego miró a Chang con desdén. – Me das lástima que sea así solo porque no obtuviste al chico de tus sueños.

-¿Y qué me dices tú, ah? – espetó ella, golpeándole ligeramente el hombro izquierdo. - ¿No sientes la misma ira que yo al saberlo muerto luego de que regresara de ese maldito laberinto? ¿No sientes odio hacia Harley Potter por traerlo así?

-¿Por qué debería de sentirlo? – devolvió de forma retorica mientras entrecerraba los ojos. – A Cedric no lo mató Harley, si no Peter Pettigrew, un vasallo de Voldemort. – Cho se estremeció al escuchar ese último nombre.

-¡Pero ella lo trajo de vuelta! – chilló con rabia.

-¡Eso no quiere decir que tenga la culpa! – dijo ella, alzando la voz de forma ligera.

-¡Lo amaba! – exclamó ella, histérica. - ¡Y tú te lo llevaste de mí lado, seguramente con un filtro!

-¡No confundas las cosas, Chang! – le paró Ichigo, harta. – Si tanto lo ambas, pues no haberte hecho la zorra el año después de su muerte. – la pelinaranja ignoró su expresión colérica. – Las decisiones que él tomó fueron propias, no porque alguien lo llenó de Amortentia. – de solo insinuarlo, la Kurosaki se indignaba de que pensaran de ese modo de ella. – Cedric era el hombre más amable del mundo, y me amaba a mí. – le dijo a ella, como si quisiera poner las cosas claras. – y todavía lo amo. – Ichigo se agarró el pecho, justo donde sentía el relicario, y luego agarró la cajita de terciopelo (que seguramente estaba dentro de la caja) y se encaminó a la puerta. – ah, y una última cosa. – dijo ella, volviéndose para mirarla. – Cedric me dijo que te amaba, sí. – al decirlo, Cho se sobresaltó y la Kurosaki la miró con lástima. – Pero solo como a una hermana. Aprende a vivir con eso, y sigue adelante, Chang. - Luego, Ichigo volvió a hacer su camino hacia la terraza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una vez dentro de las escaleras, Ichigo se detuvo y respiró varias veces de forma profunda antes de sentarse en los escalones para guardar la cajita de terciopelo azul en la caja de madera sin mirar el resto del contenido. Luego se limpió el río de lágrimas que recorrían su rostro, y cerró los ojos por un período corto de tiempo.

Pasado dos minutos, sacudió la cabeza para despertarse de su ensueño y se levantó para volver a subir los escalones que faltaban.

Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con que Renji estaba a medio camino de ella con el rostro preocupado, seguido de Rukia, Harley y Ganju con la misma expresión en sus caras.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó ella, ceñuda.

-Sentimos tu Reiatsu crepitar de forma alarmante. – dijo Harley, azorada.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Renji, tomándola por los hombros y empezando a sacudirla. - ¿Qué te pasó?

-¡Renji! – retó Rukia, pegándole varias veces en la espalda. Atrás de ella, sus demás amigos rieron con ganas.

-Estoy bien. – aseguró ella, cortante. – Solo encontré a unos idiotas hurgando en mi mesa. – frunció el ceño al pensar en los ingleses.

-¿Qué es eso, Kurosaki? – preguntó su primo Ishida, una vez que todos estaba nuevamente sentados.

-Un regalo de cumpleaños muy atrasado. – suspiró ella, sonriendo con tristeza y aceptando un sándwich que le ofreció su primo Ganju. – De Cedric. – aclaró ella, dejando caer sus hombros ante la mirada de todos.

Ichigo terminó su sándwich rápidamente y tomó unos sorbos de jugo antes de ponerse a abrir el regalo.

Dentro había un enorme olor a rosas rojas que hicieron suspirar a sus amigas, y sonreír a Ichigo y los demás.

Debajo de las rosas había un cuaderno con páginas A4 y con una runa que aseguraba páginas infinitas. También había dos tintero, uno con contenido azul metalizado y el otro con color rosa fucsia, también metalizado. Una hoja de carta con un paisaje de jardín japonés y una caja rectangular y chata de madera de roble con plumas estilográficas con distintas puntas, y sus repuestos.

Abajo del todo, había una nota con la caligrafía de Cedric en _Kanjis_ japoneses.

 _Nunca dejes de liberar tu imaginación, y haz más canciones hermosas para el mundo._

Ichigo parpadeó repetidas veces por eso, pero no dejó que las lágrimas vuelvan a caer.

Luego, tomó la pequeña caja de terciopelo, haciendo que Harley abriera los ojos con sorpresa, confundiendo a su hermana.

Al abrirlo, se encontró con un papel liso y sin doblar y otro arrugado, con manchones de tinta negra en ellos, doblado un montón de veces. Lo suficiente como para que entrara en la caja.

Ella tomó la nota sin arrugas y la leyó para sí.

 _Ichigo,_

 _Esto es lo último que queda de nuestro Cedric para ti. Pero jamás imaginábamos que sus sentimientos fueran tan fuertes como para querer dar éste paso contigo luego de terminar el Torneo._

 _Nosotros preferimos que lo tengas tú, ya que ha sido comprado para ti, y creemos que tú lo guardarás hasta que decidas qué hacer con él._

 _Se despiden,_

 _Amos y Diana Diggory._

La Kurosaki soltó un suspiro, sin comprender nada de lo que los padres de Cedric le daban. Por lo que decidió sacar el otro papel y leerlo a la mayor brevedad.

Cuando alisó el maltratado pergamino, se le cortó la respiración al ver que era una carta de Cedric para ella. Había varios intentos de ello, pero ninguno era legible para ella, salvo el último, a pesar de los leves manchones en algunas palabras tachadas.

 _ **Shiba-Kurosaki Ichigo Jude,**_

 _ **Nunca pensé sentir todo este torbellino de sentimientos hacia a ti. Ni en mis más locos sueños.**_

 _ **Nunca había buscado esto, pero sucedió, y de esta manera… decidí elegirte para siempre.**_

 _ **A la espera del día de mañana, la última prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos (en este caso cuatro), me ha embargado un sentimiento extraño. Como si algo grande estuviese por pasar. Eso hizo que me saltara un deseo que quiero cumplir contigo dentro de unos años.**_

 _ **Quieran un futuro en donde estés ahí, a mi lado en todo momento. Conocer tu país, a tus amigos de allá, hacer una carrera, pedirle tu mano a tu padre y poder casarme a toda regla contigo.**_

 _ **Pero no en ese orden. Creo.**_

 _ **Diablos, incluso me siento tonto queriendo escribir como proponerme a ti, incluso un año antes de tus TIMO's. Muchos me tacharían de loco por ello (me estoy riendo de mí a hora).**_

 _ **Pero ya compré el anillo, y lo único que falta es pedirle formalmente tu mano a tu padre y luego preguntártelo a ti.**_

 _ **No sé… llámalo sexto sentido si quieres, pero siento la necesidad de escribir esto para ti. Algo m dice que lo haga. Pero supongo que sería bueno darte esta carta (pasada a limpio) con el anillo como segundo regalo de cumpleaños.**_

 _ **¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo, aún si tuvieses que esperar hasta que termines de cursar Hogwarts?**_

 _ **¿Lo harías?**_

 _ **Estaré esperando tu respuesta, no importa si tengas que pensártelo durante cincuenta años. Te estaré esperando.**_

 _ **Te amo… eternamente,**_

 _ **Cedric Amos Diggory.**_

…

-Ichigo, - le llamó Harley mientras posaba su mano derecha en su hombro izquierdo, preocupada. - ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué es lo que dice la carta? – se alteró ella.

- _Léela._ – le ella, tapándose el rostro con las manos.

En un instante, Renji se movió a su lado, y miró el contenido de la caja de terciopelo y leyó las últimas líneas de la carta, desconcertándolo totalmente.

-Ichigo, yo… - el pelirrojo intentó hablar, pero no supo qué decir.

Solo se limitó a abrazar a su mejor amiga-No… su hermana, con fuerza mientras Harley terminaba de leer en un susurro para todos y se lanzaba para imitar a Renji del lado libre de Ichigo.

Los demás se miraban en silencio, para luego agachar la cabeza con el semblante sumamente entristecido.

Cuando la jornada estudiantil terminó, Ichigo y Harley se encaminaron hacia el gimnasio con las manos entrelazadas y en un silencio de mutuo acuerdo.

Allí se encontraron con un cuarto de la población estudiantil, siendo organizados por todos los profesores.

Ambas hermanas se dirigieron hacia la fila donde el profesor de Leyes y el de Geografía estaban fichando alumnas para el Roller Derby y Hockey. El club que ambas eligieron al azar en un montón de papelitos.

Ambos, Byakuya e Ichigo, se miraron a los ojos no más de dos segundos. Lo suficiente como para que él comprendiera que algo había pasado.

Una vez que ambas chicas terminaron, se fueron por donde vinieron sin mirar atrás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


End file.
